The Titan Series
by Black Terran
Summary: (By: Terran) Next chapter up. Some gorry schenes, I actually had to lower the detail of it a bit just to keep the voilance in a PG-13 rating. Well, anyways, enjoy! :)
1. Default Chapter Title

  
This is the first part in the Titan series. Enjoy!  
  
  
It's been a few weeks since they had defeated the dark masters and so far nothing has opposed   
them. The 8 of them are walking down a path that they must have walked down at least ten times before.  
Everything is quiet which is very odd seeing as they are in a place where monster run everywhere,  
but today there isn't a digimon in sight.  
  
"I'm starving." Whined Agumon, Tai's digimon, as he say down.  
  
"Quit your complaining, do you SEE any food?" Tai asked also hungry.  
  
Agumon looked around and then dropped his head down in disappointment, "no."  
  
"Maybe if we keep walking we'll find some grub." Said Tai hopefully.  
  
"Come on you guys! Food!"   
  
Both their heads snapped up and they ran towards the others who where gathering some fruit off of  
a tree.  
  
Tai's head lowered again, "Agumon?"  
  
"Yeah." Agumon answered mouth full of food.  
  
"Don't you ever get tired of the same old food?"  
  
"All the time but it's food!" Agumon replied happily  
  
"Good point!" Tai sat beside Agumon and started shoveling in food.  
  
Sora rolled her eyes and kept picking food while the others ate.  
  
"Aren't you hungry, Sora?" Biyomon asked in her high voice.  
  
"Starving."  
  
"Then why don't you eat?"  
  
"I'm just saving some for later." Sora replied picking another fruit.  
  
"Have a break." Suggested Biyomon holding out some food.  
  
Sora looked down at the food, "Maybe I can have a little break." Sora said grabbing the food and  
sitting down beside Mimi.  
  
Biyomon smiled and sat down beside her friend Salamon who was eating with her Digi-destine, Kari.  
  
"Kari?" Salamon tried to get her attention as she was talking to T.K  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Want some more fruit?" Salamon nugged a piece of food over to her with her little cat nose.  
  
"Huh? No, can't you see I'm talking to my friend?!" Kari snapped, for the passed few days Kari  
had beed very grumpy and yelled at anyone except for T.K.  
  
"Kari, can I talk to you?" Tai asked. Kari rolled her eyes and walked with Tai to the beach.  
  
"Why did she yell at Salamon?" T.K asked his brother, Matt.  
  
"I don't know." Matt replied and looked around, "Where's Gabumon?"   
  
"I dunno." T.K said taking a big bite of his fruit.  
  
Matt stood up, "You stay here, I'll be right back."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Matt walked around and saw Gabumon swimming in the lake with Gomamon and Joe who was just watching.  
  
"Come on, Joe! It's fun!" Gomamon insisted.  
  
"I'm fine right here." Joe said waving his arms in protest.  
  
"Gabumon!" Matt ran up to his digimon.  
  
"Hi, Matt! Hop in!"  
  
Matt laughed, "That's okay."  
  
"I'm fine!" Kari argued just two feet away from Matt and Joe.  
  
"Then why are you acting like this?" Tai demanded.  
  
"I just am!" Kari said storming away.  
  
"Hey! Hold on. Talk to me here!" Tai started to run after her.  
  
"Leave me alone." She sat down beside T.K and Tai went over beside Izzy who was working hard on his  
computer.  
  
"what's up?" Tai asked staring at Kari.  
  
"Not now Tai. Can't you see I'm busy?" Izzy responded never looking away from his computer.  
  
"Fine. Why is everybody so edgy today." Tai turned to Sora, "Can I talk to you people without   
being yelled at?"  
  
"Sorry, Tai. Girl talk." Mimi budded in. Sora gave Mimi an evil glare, "What?" Mimi asked  
cluelessly. Sora just shook her head and looked up.  
  
"What's that?" Sora asked standing up.  
  
"What?" Mimi looked in the direction that Sora was looking.  
  
"Sora?" Tai noticed she was staring and everyone turned to look, except for Kari who continued  
to eat.  
  
Sora walked over to a nereby tree and shielded her eyes to look up. "Huh?"  
  
Suddenly a creature jumped out of the tree infront of them with a big laugh, "Hello Digidestined."  
  
"Oh no!" Izzy looked this Digimon up in his database.  
  
"who is that, Izzy?"  
  
"It's MetalPuppetmon!"  
  
To be Continued...  
  
  
By Black Cat  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Psymon looked down on the digiworld from his castle on top of Dark Mountain. A creature entered the room. Psymon knew this creature well, his name was Titusmon, a big, bear-like digimon with a pair of horns on the top of his head. This digimon was only a mega and posed no threat to Psymon, however Psymon knew this digimon as one of his most loyal servants and trusted him to do his work.  
  
Titusmon bowed down to Psymon, who was sitting on his thrown in the center of the room, "Master, I regret to inform you that the Dark Masters have been defeated."  
  
Psymon was not shocked by the news and his only reaction was a simple nod. He had expected them to fail ... however he had hoped for them to last a little longer as Psymon did not yet have the necessary forces to launch an attack on the digidestands homeworld of Earth.  
  
"Very well, you may leave now" Psymon said as he got up from his throw. I will deal with these digidestand myself, he thought and flew out of his castle in the direction of where they were.  
  
**  
  
Psymon had been flying in the direction of the digidestand for nearly an hour now without reaches them. He suddenly stopped in mid-air. He could feel the presence of another digimon somewhere near him. Not the digidestand but maybe something that could give away my element of surprise.  
  
Psymon continued to look around, then, "Fire Blade" a digimon said whose attack barely missed Psymon. Psymon was not scared by this digimon, although it was obvious better then a mega Psymon fell that he could beat it.  
  
**  
  
"Ha ha! It's play time!" MetalPuppetmon said.  
  
Tai looked at Izzy who was on his computer, "Izzy, who is this guy?"  
  
Izzy looked up; "It's MetalPuppetmon. A titan digimon, which means even 8 Megas can't take down a titan, and unfortunately we don't even have 8 Megas."  
  
"Titan."  
  
Izzy looked back down on his computer, "According to this after a digimon digivolves to the Mega stage it then can digivolve to the Titan stage. So a Titan digimon is the next level after a Mega. But it's so rare that a digimon would reach this stage little is known about how to reach this stage ... maybe Genni would know."  
  
"Well it's a little too late know." Joe said.  
  
"Enough talk!" MetalPuppetmon ordered, "I'm going to destroy you all," MetalPuppetmon then pointed at TK, "Starting with that little brat."  
  
**  
  
"Who are you?" Psymon asked.  
  
"I am FlyingPiemon!" He introduced, "Not a pushover like the old mega form. When the digidestand defeated me I was reborn as a Titan digimon!"  
  
Psymon nodded, "Well, I'm also a Titan digimon, but unlike you I have a certain thing call skill, you don't stand a chance against me."  
  
FlyingPiemon flew up higher, "Well see." He made a fist. Soon his fist began to glow red, "Trump Beam" FlyingPiemon yelled as he moved his fist forward and a red beam from his head.  
  
Psymon put his hands in front of him, "counter attack" he said as the beam bounced off his hands and starting heading back in the direction of FlyingPiemon.  
  
FlyingPiemon dodged the attack. "Trump Beam" he said as he launched another red beam. This time Psymon just dodged the beam.  
  
"Your no match for me," Psymon began, "But if you wish you may rejoin my empire."  
  
FlyingPiemon just grinned, "Ha! I'm just getting warmed up." FlyingPiemon started to glow a reddish colour, "World End!"  
  
  
By: Terran  



	3. Default Chapter Title

"World End!" FlyingPiemon said the red beams shot everywhere.  
  
Psymon did not look concerned as the beams hit and vaporized objects all around him.  
  
"Is that the best you can do?" Psymon asked, "Well I have a better trick," Psymon raised one hand as a white energy ball appeared, "Let's see how you like a ... Psy network!" Psymon throw the white energy ball at FlyingPiemon knocking him down.  
  
FlyingPiemon hit the ground making a small creator where he landed. Psymon difted down to where FlyingPiemon was. "You may be a titan digimon but you have no skill with your new powers," Psymon feet touch the ground as he lands with grace, "still, you might be useful to me yet ..."  
  
Psymon closed his eyes, "Psychic takeover!" Psymon said then opened his eyes to see FlyingPiemon who was now under his control. Psymon smiled, his attack called Psychic Takeover has the abilty to put it's victum under Psymon's direct control.  
  
"Now FlyingPiemon?" Psymon asked  
  
"Yes sir?"  
  
"Return to the base and wait for further orders from me."  
  
"Yes sir" FlyingPiemon said as he began to fly in the direction of Dark Mountain were the base was.  
  
"Now, to beat thoose Digidestand."  
  
* *  
  
"Agumon forth digivolve to ... WarGreymon."  
  
"Gabumon forth digivolve to ... MetalGarurumon."  
  
MetalGarurumon jumped in the direction of MetalPuppetmon  
  
"Puppet hammer!" MetalPuppetmon said as he hit a metal hammer at MetalGarurmon causing the good digimon to fall to the floor.  
  
"Terra Force!" WarGreymon said as he launched a huge energy ball at MetalPuppetmon. MetalPuppetmon dodged the attack and launched a beam called, "Puppet Beam." at WarGreymon which caused WarGreymon to dedigivolve back into Koromon.  
  
"Why are we loosing so badly?" Tai asked confused.  
  
"I told you, because he's a Titan digimon, MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon combind don't stand a chance against MetalPuppetmon." Ishy re-informed Tai.  
  
Tai ran to pick up Koromon.  
  
"Looks like we'll have to run this time." Sora suggested.  
  
"No!" Kari said angry, "Salomon, digivolve!"  
  
"Kari?" Salomon asked.  
  
"Just do it!"  
  
"... alright Kari ..." Salomon said then focused, "Salomon digivolve to ... Gatomon."  
  
"Good, now attack the digidestand!" Kari yelled. 


	4. Default Chapter Title

"Gotamon, attack the digidestand!" Kari yelled.  
  
"Kari?" Gatomon questioned.  
  
"Ha ha ha ha ha!" MetalPuppetmon laughed, "Kari is under my control now," MetalPuppetmon eyes flashed red, "Kari's digimon is under my control too!"  
  
Gatomon ran to MetalGarurumon and did her thinking paw attack at him. Gatomon was no match for MetalGarurumon but MetalGarurumon couldn't fight back for fear that he would destory Gatomon.  
  
"We're no match MetalPuppetmon in our present state, let's retreat for now." Izzy suggested.  
  
"Fine, Izzy, Joe, Mimi, Sora, get out of here! Me, Matt, and TK will hold off MetalPuppetmon while you escape." Tai ordered.  
  
"But Tai ..." Sora began  
  
"Go! We'll meet up with you later."  
  
"Ok ... goodluck." Sora said as she ran off with the others.  
  
Tai looked at Koromon, "I know you just digivolved but do you suppose you can digivolve back to WarGreymon again?"  
  
Koromon lowered his head (which is hard to do when your only a head :)), "I'm sorry Tai but I just don't have the energy ... but I think I have the strength to digivolve to Agumon and then digivolve into WarGeymon a little later from now."  
  
"ok Koromon ... let's try that." Tai said as he put Koromon down on the ground.  
  
"... Koromon digivolve to ... Agumon."  
  
"It's fun to watch you talk and worry but it's getting boring ... Kari start the attack already!" MetalPuppetmon said  
  
Kari nodded, "Yes master, Gatomon, digivolve and deafet them."  
  
"Gatomon digivolve to ... Angewomon."  
  
Angewomon pointed her bow and arrow at TK, "Dark Arrow!" Angewomon said as she launched a dark arrow at TK.  
  
"Hang on TK I'll deal with this ..." Patomon said, "Patomon digivolve to ... Angemon."  
  
"Hand of Fate!" Angemon launched a beam of light that destoryed the arrow.  
  
"Thanks Angemon."  
  
"Angewomon finish him off!" Kari ordered.  
  
"I'll take care of this ... Angemon digivolve to ... MamgAngemon."  
  
"Healing wave!" MamgAngemon said as a wave of energy hit Kari and Angewomon which caused them to fall and for Angewomon to dedigivolve back into Gatomon.  
  
"What?!" MetalPuppetmon said angrly, "Even the digidestand are useless! Good help is impossible!"  
  
"ok, Kari's saved so let's meet up with the others, TK, get on MetalGarurumon." Matt said as calm as he possibly could.  
  
"I don't think so, Puppet Bomb!" MetalPuppetmon said as he launched a bomb which turned MetalGarurumon back into Tsunomon.  
  
"Tsunomon!" Matt said as he ran up to him, grabbed him and ran away from another one of MetalPuppetmon's bombs with him.  
  
"TK? Take Kari and Gatomon and run away, as far as you can, meet up with the others if you can." Tai ordered.  
  
"But what about you two?" TK asked.  
  
"We'll be fine." Matt said.  
  
"But I can fight too!" TK protested.  
  
"You'll be safer this way, go!" Matt ordered.  
  
"... alright Matt." TK said as him and MagmAngemon picked up the fainted Kari and Gatomon and all of them flew off on MamgAngemon's back.  
  
MetalPuppetmon smiled, "Are we going to fight now?"  
  
Tai looked at MetalPuppermon, "Yah."  
  
By: Terran 


	5. Default Chapter Title

"I think ... we're far enough .... away now." Joe said as he clasped gasping for air.  
  
"It appears that we are a safe distance from the battle, it is only logical to take a break at this point." Izzy said and sat down while getting out his labtop.  
  
"I guess we're taking a break then." Sora said as Mimi fell to the ground.  
  
* *  
  
Psymon looked down on the landscape from his birds-eye-view. He saw two of the digidestand fighting a digimon that was obivously stronger then them and would loose. Near thoose 2 were 2 others in quick retreat on a MamgAngemon. They would most likely all get desturyed on there own. There should be another 4 digidestand somewhere, Psymon though, they will be my first victums.  
  
With that Psymon flew away in search of the other 4 digidestand.  
  
* *  
  
TK flew on MamgAngemon's back. Kari and Gatomon were still unconsis.  
  
"MamgAngemon?" TK asked.  
  
"Yes TK?"  
  
"Do you suppose Matt and the others will be alright?"  
  
"I'm sure they will."  
  
There was a long pause. Finaly TK said, "MamgAngemon ... Where are we going?"  
  
"Where heading to were a wise digimon lives that I know of ... hopefuly Gimon be able to help us."  
  
* *  
  
Mimi watched Izzy work on his computer. "What are you doing?" She asked after a while.  
  
Izzy looked up from the computer screen, "Huh? Oh, I'm trying to contact Geni, it's my theory that he has a solution for us and possibly a way to make our digimon able to digivolve into the Titan stage as well."  
  
"But I'm not even a Mega!" Tentomon complained.  
  
"Yes ... that is a problem, it is only logical, though, that Geni would have the answer to that problem as well."  
  
"Geni?" A voice said from behind them.  
  
The digidestand all turned around to see a digimon behind them. They all got up ready to battle except for Izzy who remained sitting with his labtop on his lap.  
  
"I thought Geni was dead ... thoose useless dark masters." The unknown digimon said.  
  
"Izzy, who is this?"  
  
Izzy looked at his labtop and brought up the digimon analzyer, "His name is Psymon. A Titan digimon. If he can't win by fighting all he has to do is use his Psychic Takeover attack and you'll be under his control."  
  
"Now that the intruduction is done let's get this over with ... Psy network!"  
  
"Palmon digivolve to ... Togomon."  
  
"Tentomon digivolve to ... Kabuterimon."  
  
"Biyomon digivolve to ... Birdramon."  
  
"Gomamon digivolve to ... Ikkakumon."  
  
"Metor wing!"  
  
"Electro shocker!"  
  
Birdramon and Kabuterimon's attacks hit the energy ball created from the Psy network attack and caused an explotion.  
  
Psymon looked unimpressed, "Dran Beam!" He said as he launched a green beam at Birdramon making Birdramon dedigivolve all the way back to Yokomon.  
  
"This is too easy." Psymon said extermly confitant.  
  
"Ikkakumon digivolve again!"  
  
"You too Togomon."  
  
"Ikkakumon digivolve to ... Zubamon."  
  
"Togomon digivolve to ... Lilymon."  
  
Joe looked at Izzy and Sora, "Get out-of-here ... don't worry I'll take care of everything just find Geni."  
  
Izzy nodded, "Ok, goodluck." Izzy said as they flew away on Kabuterimon's back.  
  
Great, Joe thought, Why do I have to be the brave one ... if it wasn't for my creast of reliblity ...  
  
Psymon laughed, "The best you can do is scarifice half of your people on a wild goose chase? This should be quicker then I thought."  
  
Psymon created another energy ball and throw it, "Psy network!"  
  
By: Terran 


	6. Default Chapter Title

"Agumon forth digivolve to ... WarGreymon."  
  
"Tsunomon digivolve to ... Gabumon."  
  
"Terra Force!"  
  
"Puppet Beam!"  
  
The two attacks clased and caused an explotion that caused WarGreymon and Gabumon to fall down.  
  
"Come-on! Get back up and fight!"  
  
WarGreymon strugles to get up, "I'm sorry Tai, he's too strong for me."  
  
"Don't tell me the game is over already." MetalPuppetmon mocked.  
  
* *  
  
"Maybe we should stop walking now and start focusing on contacting Geni again." Izzy suggested, Sora and him had been walking for a while now.  
  
Sora nodded, "Alright but we have to be quick, if we stop for too long we'll run into another Titan digimon."  
  
Izzy nodded and sat down taking out his labtop again.  
  
* *  
  
"Flower ... Cannon!"  
  
"Vulcans Hammer!"  
  
Both attacks were launched at the Psy Network but both fissed out.  
  
"Psy Network Drain!" Psymon said as both Lilymon and Zudamon went back into there Rookie forms.  
  
"How can we expect to deafet this?" Mimi asked sobbing and frustrated at the same time.  
  
Joe walked up to Mimi, "You and Pulmon go, I'll take care of him."  
  
Mimi looked up, "Are you sure?"  
  
Joe nodded, "Ofcourse." I have to be realible, Joe thought, I'll hold him off so that Mimi can get away.  
  
Mimi paused for a moment then said, "Goodluck Joe." Mimi and Palmon went away.  
  
"No one can escape that easily!" Psymon said as he made a fist, "Fatal Beam!" He said as he launched a red beam at Mimi who was running but still close.  
  
I have to be realible, Joe thought, ohh ... why me?  
  
Joe ran in between Mimi and the beam. The Beam hit Joe but instead of going right threw him it made him glow.  
  
"Gomamon fourth digivolve to ..." Gomamon quickly changed stages to his Zudamon stage. His face and legs became metal, then his hammer changed into a sword. The hand without the sword changed to metal then ubti what looked like a cannon (u know the thing that megaman has on one of his hands). "... WarZadumon"  
  
Joe looked at Mimi, "Keep running!"  
  
Mimi nodded then, with Palmon, ran away.  
  
"Are you Gomamon?" Joe ask WarZudamon.  
  
"I'm WarZudamon, the Mega form of Gomamon. Your curage and realiblity made me digivolve."  
  
"Yes that's very nice ..." Psymon said, "Psy Bomb!"  
  
"Mega Blast!" WarZudamon said as he moved his cannon hand forward and launched a beam from the cannon.  
  
Psymon dodged the Mega Blast but Psymon's Psy Bomb hit WarZudamon. WarZudamon fell to the ground.  
  
"No ... even with Zudamon as a Mega we still have no chance?" Joe wispered to himself. 


	7. Default Chapter Title

"Puppet Beam!" MetalPuppetmon said as his beam hit WarGreymon changing him back into Agumon.  
  
"Agumon!" Tai said.  
  
Matt looked at Gabomon, "Can you digivolve again?"  
  
Gabomon shoke his head, "Sorry but I don't have the power to digivolve in my present state."  
  
"Hahaha, the games over, time to destory you, Puppet Beam!" He said as he launched the beam at Matt.  
  
The Beam went for Matt but a digimon jumped in the way and took the full force of the attack. The digimon wasn't severly injuryed but was hurt.  
  
"Who are you?" Tai asked.  
  
"I'm am Gimon. Now get out of here, I will battle MetalPuppetmon." Gimon said.  
  
"I don't know who you are ... but this is our fight and we're not giving up!" Tai protested.  
  
"Yes your right, it is your fight, you alone can win ... but not in your present state, you must find Geni, he knows the answers." Gimon ordered.  
  
Tai looked at Matt, "Can we trust this guy?"  
  
"We have no choice and no time, let's go!" Matt replyed.  
  
With that Tai, Matt, Agumon and Gabomon ran from the battle.  
  
* *  
  
"Prodigious!" Izzy said looking at his labtop's screen.  
  
"What did you find?" Sora asked.  
  
"I found a map to Geni's house." Izzy said proudly.  
  
"Good, then let's go."  
  
"Right."  
  
* *  
  
Mimi fell to the ground crying, "I'm tired of running!" She complained inbetween sobs.  
  
"Mimi we can't stop now," Palmon said, "We have to keep going or Psymon might catch us."  
  
"Aww, are you tired?" Something said from above them.  
  
Mimi and Palmon looked up to see a digimon like looked like a small bear in a tree.  
  
"What's that?" Mimi asked.  
  
"It's Bearmon. A Champion, he isn't too tough but he has one big ego."  
  
Bearmon jumped down from the tree he was in.  
  
"Is that so? Well will just have to see who's stronger, won't we?" Bearmon said.  
  
"Can't we stop fighting for one minute?!" Mimi said angry and upset at the same time.  
  
* *  
  
"Lighting Sword!" WarZudamon said as he launched his attack against Psymon.  
  
Psymon dodged the attack, "Psy network times 2!" Psymon said as he launched an energy ball that was twice as big as the regular Psy Network's energy ball. The attack hit WarZudamon and caused him to dedigivolve back into Gomamon.  
  
"It's the end of the line for you." Psymon said as he prepared another attack.  
  
By: Terran 


	8. Default Chapter Title

"MagmAngemon?" TK asked still riding on MamgAngemon's back.  
  
"Yes TK?"  
  
"How much longer till Kari and Gatomon wake up?"  
  
"... I'm not sure."  
  
There was a long silance. MagmAngemon countiued to fly in search of Gimon and TK looked down at the land more bored then anything.  
  
After a while TK pointed down at something excited, "Look!"  
  
MamgAngemon looked around, "What do you see?"  
  
"Joe and Gomamon! There fighting some digimon ... and loosing." TK said.  
  
"Then we have to go help them, hold on." MagmAngemon said as they dove down to the ground.  
  
* *  
  
Joe barely missed another Psy network as him and Gomamon ran away from Psymon with no were to run.  
  
Joe tripped over a rock and fell down.  
  
"Joe?" Gomamon said as he reached Joe, "Joe are you alright?"  
  
Joe looked up to see Psymon, "Not for long." Joe stated extreamly scared.  
  
"Psy network!" Psymon yelled as he launched the attack at Joe.  
  
"Staff of Destiny!" MamgAngemon said as he dove down inbetween Joe and Psymon hitting the psy network attack with his staff.  
  
"Joe!" TK said as he got off MamgAngemon with Kari and Gatomon who were still unconsious.  
  
* *  
  
Izzy and Sora countiued to walk in the direction of Geni's house.  
  
"Izzy, how much longer untill we reach Geni's house?" Sora asked.  
  
"Aproximately 2.03 hours." Izzy replyed  
  
"Great ..."  
  
* *  
  
"Bear punch!" Bearmon yelled as he punched Pulmon.  
  
"Poisen Ivy!" Pulmon counter attacked.  
  
"I have had it with all this fighting!" Mimi protested.  
  
Bearmon jumped into the air, "Diving Kick!" Bearmon kicked Pulmon causing her to fall down nearly fainted.  
  
"And why are we even bothering? Even if we win it'll just be another battle after another!" Mimi countiued to protest as the fight went on.  
  
Pulmon got up, "Poisen Ivy!" Pulmon hit Bearmon causing him to fall.  
  
"Your no match for us." Pulmon said.  
  
"Oh yah? Bear Call!" Bearmon said. At first it did nothing but then 100s of Bearmon came into the area charging Mimi and Palmon.  
  
"LEAVE US ALONE!" Mimi yelled as Palmon starting turning white.  
  
"Pulmon forth digivolve to ..." Pulmon changed to Togomon then to Lilymon then changed into a big tree like creature. The tree quickly became slightly human like, two brances similar to arms and two big roots similar to trees. The creature then became purely made of metal. "... Treemon."  
  
"Seed Bomb!" Treemon said shotting a huge seed that exploded on one of the Bearmon deleted it.  
  
"That things a Mega, let's get out of here!" The Bearmon yelled as they ran away.  
  
Once they were gone Treemon dedigivolved into Pulmon.  
  
* *  
  
"Is it safe to stop running now?" Agumon asked Tai as they ran.  
  
"No ... but we might as well stop for a minute to catch our breath." Tai said as he stopped running and fell to the ground.  
  
"I wonder who that Gimon was ..." Matt said once he had cought up with Tai.  
  
* *  
  
"Izzy, I'm tired of flying, isn't there a shorter route?" Tentomon asked.  
  
"I suppose we could stop and I could look for one." Izzy said.  
  
"Good, we need a break anyways." Sora said sitting down.  
  
"Well your not getting one." A voice said from behind them, a familar voice, the Izzy, Tentomon, Sora, and Byimon turned around to see Myotismon.  
  
By: Terran 


	9. Default Chapter Title

  
  
  
Titan Part 9  
  
  
"Moping fishes!" Gomamon and Psymon where still fighting and with only a few little fishes to help   
them, MagmAngemon was doing pretty much all of the work.  
  
The fishes didn't do much except for annoy MagmAngemon and get in the way. He ignored Gomamon's   
attempt, "Staff of Destiny!" MagmAngemon slashed his sword and hit Psymon but not hurting him badly.  
By this time MagmAngemon was very tired and getting weaker and Gomamon's constant jabbering didn't   
seem to help.  
  
"Good one!" Gomamon yelled out stupidly.  
  
"I agree. It may be the best thing I've seen you do all day. My turn if you are finished. Psynetwork!"  
The big ball came for MagmAngemon in the blink of an eye, hitting his stomach and sending him to the  
ground.  
  
"Aaargh!" MagmAngemon cried out in pain as he held his stomach.  
  
"Pathetic." Psymon laughed as he landed beside his enemy. "But I must give you some credit for   
lasting that long, for a winged human that is."  
  
"He's not a winged human! He's an Angel!" T.K protested.  
  
"Isn't that good for you." Psymon said sarcastically and without giving it a thought shot a small  
ray at T.K, not hard though, just enough to shut him up, although it didn't take much to hurt T.K's   
puny body and he fell. "Anything else you'd like to try?"Psymon smiled turning to MagmAngemon. MagmAngemon   
and TK got badly hurt and he fell to the ground covered in blood. MagmAngemon de-digivolved to Patamon, healing   
his wounds while T.K remained injored.   
  
"This should be easy. Good thing too, I have a tight schedual."  
  
"Boss!"  
  
"Can you not see that I am busy!"  
  
"Yes, but everything is ready to invade Earth." one of Psymons henchmen said with a bow.  
  
Psymon looked to see a ship ready for him, he smiled evilly, " Guess I can kill you later. Once your  
planet is destroyed things will be much easier for me." And with that Psymon disappeared into his   
ship and flew away.  
  
"T.K!" Joe ran to T.K's side, he was still alive, but barely. Patamon slowly opened his eyes and   
tiredly walked over to T.K.  
  
"Where have you been?!" Gomamon said in the distance. Joe turned and saw his digimon beside two  
tall figures and two small ones.  
  
Joe knew immediatly who it was. "Tai?" Joe ran up to them.  
  
"The one and only." Tai said with a laugh.  
  
"Ma-" Joe stopped himself thinking of T.K, 'he's going to kill me.' Joe thought and looked away.  
  
Matt looked confused, " What is it? Don't I get a hello?" Joe said nothing and didn't face Matt.  
"Come on! What's up?" Matt demanded and pulled Joe so he would look at him.  
  
"T.K" Was all he could say. Joe shot his eyes tightly, ready for a punch from Matt. Once Matt hadn't  
done anything he opened his eyes to see that Matt wasn't about to hurt him (for now anyways).   
  
Matt just stared at Joe, " What happened?"  
  
"It first started when Gomamon was fighting Psymon.." Joe told them the whole story.  
  
Remember the part where I said "for now anyways"? Well that didn't last long. "How could you let  
that happen?!" Matt yelled angerly and grabbed Joe (see? Told you). "Aren't you supposed to be   
the "responsable one"? Ya, right! That's a laugh."  
  
"Matt, come on! This is no time to be fighting, let's go help T.K." Tai said trying to pull Matt  
and Joe appart.  
  
"You're right." Matt admitted and dropped Joe. He landed on the floor with a loud thoud, which Matt  
could not hear as he was far away where T.K lay. "Is he okay?" Matt asked someone and Tai helped  
Joe up and they both ran to see Matt, Gabumon, Patamon, Kari and Gatomon all huddled around T.K.  
  
"How should I know." Kari snapped.  
  
"Okay, chill out." said Matt and tried to lift T.K.  
  
"At least I was here to help, unlike you."  
  
"Kari, can you just drop it." Tai asked with a sigh.   
  
Kari crossed her arms and looked away, "I wasn't talking to you."  
  
"Is he okay?" Matt repeated to Gatomon.  
  
"For now, I think. He's alive at least." Gatomon replied.  
  
"Hey, I'm just trying to find out why you are being such a brat." Tai and Kari were still fighting.  
  
"I'm not a brat I just don't want to listen to you. Problem?" Kari said never looking at Tai.  
  
"Well, you cou-" Tai was cut off by the sound of a loud explosion in the distance. "We should go."  
  
The others nodded except for Kari who just started walking with Gatomon close behind, "Why did you  
yell at him." Kari said nothing, "You can talk to me."   
  
Kari nodded, "I know." She said this showing no signs of expression.  
  
"Then do you want to talk?" Gatomon offered  
  
"No." Kari answered simply.  
  
Gatomon sighed and stopped walking to rejoin the others.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Tai asked.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Where are we going?" Matt asked while trying not to drop a limp T.K.  
  
"To find the others."  
  
"And they are where?"  
  
"I don't know." Tai admitted.  
  
"So how do we know which way is the right way?"  
  
"We don't."  
  
"Well, then how do we-"  
  
"Just shut up and keep walking." Tai was starting to get annoyed.  
  
  
* * * * * *  
  
  
"Hmm.. Where to start first?" Psymon laughed from his ship.  
  
"Just pick a place my lord."  
  
"Don't rush me, I want to make this last as long as I can. So savor it." Psymon smiled evily as  
his ship flew closer and closer towards Earth.  
  
To be continued...  
  
By Black Cat  
  
(Note: Psymon's ship is traveling through the demetions to go from the Digiworld to the Human World (Earth))  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Default Chapter Title

  
  
  
Titan series Part 10  
  
  
  
"What about there?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Here?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Over there?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
Tai and Matt had been going on like that for awhile trying to decide a spot to stay for the night.  
Tai was mostly the one giving the suggestions while Matt took care of the "nope" part. The reat of  
the group sat quietly waiting for a decision.  
  
"The cave?" Tai suggested again.  
  
"Nope." Matt replied.  
  
"What's wrong with the cave?" Tai protested.  
  
"You think that we want to sleep in a cold, wet cave with T.K? Why don't you just toss him a river?  
He'll get sick anyways." Matt replied and glanced over at T.K who was resting beside Kari.  
  
"Then where should we go?"  
  
Matt looked around, "Over there." Matt said pointing to a spot near a river.  
  
"Fine." Tai shrugged.  
  
Matt picked T.K up and started walking with Gabumon, Patamon, Joe and Gomamon following.  
  
"Come on Kari." Tai said trying to wake up his sister.  
  
"I'm up." Kari snapped slapping Tai hand and walking to rejoin the others.  
  
Tai sighed and ran to catch up with Matt. Tai looked around, "Didn't I already suggest this place?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Yes I did, and you said-"  
  
"Nope." Matt finished with a smile.  
  
"No, see. There's that tree that you thought was to sharp or something." Tai said pointing to a   
small shrub.  
  
"Nope. Don't you trust me?" Matt asked with an innocent smile.  
  
"Nope." Tai echoed and sat down beside Agumon.  
  
* * * * * *   
  
"Kari? you want something to eat?" Gatomon asked the next day.  
  
"No, and even if I was I wouldn't need your help." Kari snapped.  
  
"Fine!" Gatomon said starting to get annoyed, "I'm just trying to help!" With that Gatomon stormed  
away.  
  
"She think she can just....and what about....I am....." Gatomon walked around mumbling to herself.  
Just then she heard a sound in the sky, like a plane slicing the air. Only it looked more like a  
small flying saucer, a UFO. She just stared at it and then she reconized exactly what it was. She  
began to run but it was heading right for her and those things never miss their target.  
  
* * * * * *   
  
"What if he gets hungry?" Matt interrupted Tai's breakfast for about the tenth time this morning.  
  
"He's unconcious, I don't think hunger is his main prioridy." Tai said and was about to take a bite  
when he was interrupted again.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"It means I'm hungry and I want to eat." Tai took a bite of his food.   
  
"Okay." Matt said looking over his shoulder at T.K who started to move. He jumped up happily, "How  
ya doing little bro?" Matt went over to where he was resting.  
  
"I'm hungry." T.K replied sleepily.  
  
"He's hungry? How could he be hungry?" Matt smirked as he walked passed Tai to get some food.  
  
T.K grabbed the food and ate happily.  
  
"Can you walk?"  
  
T.K tried to stand up but fell. "Nope."  
  
"Nope, nope nope. It's all I hear from your kind now a days." Tai mocked. T.K stared at him in  
confusion. "Nevermind." Tai smiled.  
  
"Kari?" Gatomon had come back from his walk.  
  
"What do you want?" Kari turned around to face Gatomon who was just a little bit bigger than normal.  
  
"Lightning claw!" Gatomon slashed Kari's face.  
  
"Hey! Quit it!" Tai ran to Kari.  
  
"Cat's eyes hypnotism!" Gatomon yelled and Tai stood frozen. Gatomon began Lightning clawing him.  
  
"Agumon digivolve to....Greymon!" Greymon knocked over Gatomon and Tai collapsed.  
  
"Lightning Claw!" Gatomon hit Greymon.  
  
Greymon yelped in pain and then, "Nova Blast!" Gatomon was hit hard with the fire and took one more   
swipe and ran away into the forest.   
  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
By Black Cat   



	11. Default Chapter Title

"Myotismon!" Sora and Izzy yelled.  
  
"Really? What was your first clue?" Myotismon said sarcasticly, "Crimson Lighting!"  
  
"Byimon digivolve to ... Birdramon!"  
  
Birdramon went in the way of the crimson lighting and fell back by the blow.  
  
"Last time it took all eight of us to get our digimon to digivolve to the ultimate stage to beat Myotismon ... it's hard to see how only two ultimates can beat him now ..." Izzy speculated.  
  
"Well that doesn't mean we can't try." Tentomon protested.  
  
"Maybe ... I got an idea!" Izzy said as he sat down and began to type on his computer, "Sora, hold Myotismon off for a nano."  
  
"Oh yah ... no problem." Sora said sarcasticly.  
  
"Hah hah hah!" Myotismon laughed, "I knew I would get my reverge on you ... ever since you deafeted me as VeniMyotismon I've been getting ready for our next incounter ... with the help of Psymon resurecting me at my Rookie level I began training. I was playing to wait intill I was a Titan before getting my reverge ... but it appears that Psymon may destory you before that so I'm on a timeframe."  
  
"Whatever ... Birdramon digivolve!"  
  
"Birdramon digivolve to ... Garudamon!"  
  
Garudamon and Myotismon began to fight with Myotismon having the odvous advantage.  
  
Meanwhile Izzy worked away at his labtop.  
  
"What are you doing?" Tentomon asked.  
  
"I have become aware that all digiworld is based on living data ... therefor if I were to change the data in your programming, you could digivolve to the Mega level." Izzy stated proudly.  
  
"Great, then I can deafet Myotismon!"  
  
"Precisly."  
  
* *  
  
"Well?" Pulmon asked she walked with Mini, "Where are we going?"  
  
"To find the others." Mimi said.  
  
"And were are the others?" Pulmon asked.  
  
"I don't know ..."  
  
To be countiued ...  
  
By: Terran 


	12. Default Chapter Title

  
  
  
  
  
Titan series part 12  
  
  
  
  
"Gatomon! Gatomon!" Everyone called out as they searched the forest.  
  
"Gatomon?" Tai looked over at a small Gazimon who lept out of the bushes and walked away. Tai   
sighed in disappointment.  
  
"Find her?" Kari whispered to Tai who was surprised to hear her say something that didn't sound,   
well, bitchy I believe is the term.  
  
"Well, no." Tai replied softly.  
  
"Then go look for her." Kari ordered.  
  
"Go look for her yourself!"  
  
"You work for me, not the other way around."  
  
"And how did you get that idea?"  
  
Kari said nothing and Tai walked away in frustration. He sat leaning against a tree and closed   
his eyes, "Who does she think she is?" Someone stood infront of him and by the smell he could guess  
very surely that it was Agumon. "I mean when did she become such a brat?" Tai put his hands behind  
his head, maybe he could relax and get his mind off of, well, everything. Except he couldn't from  
the loud breathing of Agumon, "Agumon, could you calm down, I'm trying to sleep." No answer, "Agumon?  
Agumon? Hello? Agumon?"  
  
"No, not Agumon."  
  
Tai froze, he slowly opened one eye and say one big eye staring back. He slowly opened the other  
and a beast was leering at him.  
  
"CHello." The thing hissed at him, "I don't suppose you would happen to have any food would you?"  
  
"Sorry, try somewhere else." Tai choked out slowly standing up.  
  
"Really? You look like food to me!" It lept at him but Tai dodged it.  
  
"I think I'll be going now." Tai started to walk away.  
  
"But we're hungry." said another voice. Tai looked over his shoulder to see that the tail was talking,  
"What? You never seen a talking tail before?"  
  
"Did i hear my name?" Agumon trotted along and stopped when he saw the digimon, "It's Gryphonmon!"  
  
"Yes, no autographs, please."  
  
"What's a Gryphonmon?"  
  
"A Mega digimon which most people had thought to be only a myth. You wouldn't want to get on this  
digimon's bad side, either side, his tail or his head." Agumon explained.  
  
"Now, if you're quite finished, my lunch is getting cold." Gryphonmon made another try for Tai.  
  
"Agumon warp digivolve to......WarGreymon!" He pushed the digimon over before he could scratch Tai.  
"Terra Force!" WarGreymon hit Gryphonmon hard and Gryphonmon flew up to WarGreymon's hieght.  
  
"Legendary Claw!" Gryphonmon fought WarGreymon while his tail was trying to bite Tai's head.  
  
"Metal Wolf Claw!" MetalGarurumon hit Gryphonmon from behind.  
  
"Hey!" Gryphonmon protested, "Don't worry, we can take them on." His tail reassured him. "Okay,   
Legendary Blade!" He slashed WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon with one huge blade while the tail held  
on to MetalGarurumon's leg with his sharp teeth.  
  
"You okay?" Matt asked Tai.  
  
"I had it undercontrol without you." Tai reassured him.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"I did."  
  
"I know." Matt laughed.  
  
"Legendary Blade!!" Gryphonmon hit WarGreymon with all his power and WarGreymon dedigivolved to Agumon  
and fell to the ground.  
  
"Agumon!" Tai ran over to his digimon.  
  
"You have it all undercontrol." Matt said sarcastically.  
  
Tai glared at Matt and then saw Gabumon fall beside them, "You're not much better."  
  
"Come on, he's not that strong! Celestial Arrow!" AngeWomon shot an arrow through Gryphonmon and he  
disappeared. "See?" The rest of them stared at her in amazement.  
  
"Angewomon!" Kari ran up to her but she flew away. "You scared her away, Tai!" Kari blamed.  
  
"What? Me? What did I do?" Kari just walked away. "That's really getting on my nerves."  
  
"Is it gone?" Joe asked from behind a tree.  
  
"Yes." Matt rolled his eyes, "Could you be more lame?"  
  
"I'm not lame!..... Am I?" Matt nodded and walked away. "Right Tai?"  
  
"Ummmmm..."  
  
"Fine." Joe stormed off.  
  
"Can we all just get along?! Please!" Tai yelled at the forest and sat down with a sigh.  
  
"Don't worry, Tai." Agumon sat beside him.  
  
"I'm not worried. Oh, no. Never. Not me. I'm just annoyed."  
  
* *  
  
"He's annoyed. How cute." Kari whispered to herself from the bushes, "I am too, but when the digidestin  
are gone, I will have nothing to be annoyed about...."  
  
To be continued...  
  
By Black Cat  
  



	13. Default Chapter Title

"Come-on Pulmon, we have to find the others." Mimi said as she dragged Pulmon along with her.  
  
"But Mimi, I'm too tired, can't we rest?" Pulmon asked.  
  
"Oh ... all right ... maybe while we rest we can get a pizza and some sodas!" Mimi exlamed chearfully.  
  
"That's the spirit!"  
  
* *  
  
"Are we there yet?" Psymon asked inpaciently from his seat in the centre of the ship.  
  
"It will take a while yet, Lord Psymon, but we have a problem, MetalPuppetmon is under his own control and plans to reach earth first." One of Psymon servents informed.  
  
"I have no time to deal with MetalPuppetmon right now, send FlyingPiemon after MetalPuppetmon, order him to destory MetalPuppetmon then the digidestand." Psymon ordered.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Is there anything else?"  
  
"Well sir ... one of the digidestand is off on her own. I thought it might be a good idea to deal with this digidestand quickly."  
  
"What is the digidestand's name?"  
  
"I am not sure what her name is ... but her digimon is a Pulmon."  
  
"Very well, send someone off to elemate her but don't divert FlyingPiemon from his mission over that."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
* *  
  
FlyingPiemon stood up. He had just recieved orders to destory MetalPuppetmon. He jumped into the air and began to fly in the direction of MetalPuppetmon. This will be MetalPuppetmon's last day, he thought.  
  
* *  
  
FlyingPiemon had been flying for an hour when he spotted two digidestand fighting Myotismon. FlyingPiemon reported his sightings to Psymon telepathicly and instantly got orders to delay the attack on MetalPuppetmon and aid Myotismon in the desturction of these digidestand.  
  
* *  
  
"Puppet Beam!" MetalPuppetmon launched a Beam at Gimon. Gimon dodged the attack and builted up a big ball of energy, "Gi Strike!" Gimon said as he launched the ball of energy at MetalPuppetmon.  
  
MetalPuppetmon just stood there as the Gi Strike hit him. Gimon landed gracefuly. He smiled, he had deafet MetalPuppetmon ... although all he could see was smoke he was sure that no one could withstand that attack.  
  
"What?!" Gimon said as he saw a figure walked out of the cloud of smoke uninjuryed. No way, he thoughted as he saw MetalPuppetmon without a stratch even on him, if my Gi Strike can't beat him then nothing I got can ... but if I retreat he'll destory the digidestand ... I gotta hold him off a little longer.  
  
"Puppet Beam!" MetalPuppetmon launched another attack attack at Gimon. Gimon dodged the attack but this time just barely. He was getting tired and couldn't put up with it too much longer.  
  
I can't defeat him ... but maybe I can hold him off for awhile. Gimon difted up high in the air, "Quick Strike!" He said as he launched a small ball of energy at MetalPuppetmon quickly, too quick for even MetalPuppetmon to dodge, "Quick Strike! Quick Strike! Quick Strike!" Gimon launched hundreds of the small energy balls at MetalPuppetmon. It may not do enough damage to hurt him, Gimon thought, but as long as I keep doing this attack over and over again he won't get a chance to attack ... I just hope my stamina holds up.  
  
* *  
  
"Wing Blade!" Gurdamon's attack was dissolved by Myotismon before it even went near him.  
  
"Cyimson Lightning!" Myotismon's attack hit Gurdamon causing her to fall down and crash.  
  
"Hurry Izzy! Gurdamon can't hold off Myotismon for much longer!"  
  
"Just a nano!" Izzy said, "Huh?"  
  
Izzy's computer started to glow wierd colours and then shot out beams of light, "Ahh!"  
  
Tentomon then began to glow, "I think it worked Izz- ahh!!! Tentomon warp digivolve to ..." Tentomon quickly transformed to Kabuterimon then to MegaKabuterimon. His shell-like wings then spilt and reviled to hidden wings simmilar to MetalGreymon's wings. The horn on the top of his head grow and his legs became more musluar and stroner. His stomac then became armed with a gold plated alloy, followed by the same allow providing armer to his arms wings, legs, horn and everything else for that matter. "... HerculesKabuterimon."  
  
"Prodisious!" Izzy exlaimed as he looked at his digimon analyzer, "HeruclesKabuterimon is the Mega form of Tentomon. His Giga Scissor Claw can deal extreamly high levels of damage to his appointants and his armor is almost inpentable."  
  
It appears that HerculesKabuterimon is undeafetable, or is it ...  
  
By: Terran 


	14. Default Chapter Title

"Quick Strike!" Gimon was still shotting round after round of Quick Strikes at MetalPuppetmon.  
  
"Grr ... you think you can destory me? Well your wrong, Puppet Beam!" The Puppet Beam vaporized the Quick Strikes and hit Gimon causing him to fall to the ground barely concious.  
  
"If you want you can join my cause against the digidestand and Psymon. Otherwise I'm goin' to destory you." metalPuppetmon said as he walked up to Gimon.  
  
I can't join MetalPuppetmon, Gimon thought, After all this time ... I can't let the digidestand down now ... but me, a Mega, could never hope to take down MetalPuppetmon ... I have to think of something ...  
  
"Enough with the silent treatment, tell me yes or no right now!" MetalPuppetmon ordered.  
  
Gimon jumped into the air painfully, he had used up almost all of his power and his injuries were being to effect him. "Gi Strike!" He said as he shot a big energy ball at MetalPuppetmon.  
  
MetalPuppetmon easily dodged the attack, "I guess that's a no, oh well ... Puppet Beam!" MetalPuppermon's Beam was launched at Gimon. Gimon tryed to dodge it but was too slow and the Beam skraped his stomac.  
  
I have to win, Gimon thought. Gimon was now running on power that he didn't have. Determation was all that was keeping him going. But determation alone couldn't beat MetalPuppetmon.  
  
* *  
  
"Wing Blade!"  
  
"Grizzily Wing!"  
  
Myotismon's attack colided with Gurdamon's attack.  
  
"Cyrimson Lighting!" Myotismon yelled as his cyrimson lighting hit Gurdamon and forced her to dedigivolve back to Byimon.  
  
"Fool. Did you really think that you could defeat me? I am Myotismon! No one, short of Psymon, can defeat me!"  
  
"Oh yah?" HerculesKabuterimon said as he and Izzy reached the battle field.  
  
"Wow ... good work Izzy!" Sora said.  
  
"HerculesKabuterimon, attack!" Izzy ordered as HerculesKabuterimon took to the air.  
  
"Mega Electro Shocker!" HerculesKabuterimon said as he launched his attack at Myotismon. The attack hit Myotismon and forced him to fall back.  
  
"Ahh!" Myotismon said as he hit the ground.  
  
HerculesKabuterimon walked up to Myotismon and launched one of his massive armed at Myotismon. "Giga Scissor Claw!" HerculesKabuterimon said as the Giga Scissor Claw deleted Myotismon.  
  
"Yay! We won!" They said as they celebrated their victory and HerculesKabuterimon dedigivolved back to Tentomon after winning the battle.  
  
* *  
  
FlyingPiemon reached were Izzy, Sora, Tentomon and Byimon were.  
  
The kids looked up at him.  
  
"Who is that?" Sora asked as Izzy checked his Digimon Analyzer.  
  
"That's FlyingPiemon, a Titan digimon. I believe we are formiliar with his dedigivolved form, Piemon. His best attack, World End, contanes the power to destory an entire planet!"  
  
"What a lovely introduction." FlyingPiemon began, "My first story may have proven to be a bit flawed ... however I assure you that this story is true. Once apon a time Piemon was defeated. He lay as data scattered around the world. He finally realized that he could "get back together" if he digivolved. So after a long time he finally found the sercet to digivolving and digivolved into a Titan digimon! Now, as FlyingPiemon, he decided to destory the digidestand with the help of his master Psymon, however, Psymon never got a chance to destory you as all of you were destoryed by my hand."  
  
"Your stories need more detail in them, prehaps some diologe as well. And you will need a better ending." Izzy concluded.  
  
"Silence! Trump Beam!" FlyingPiemon said as he launched a beam of energy at Izzy.  
  
"Ahh!"  
  
I don't have the strength to digivolve again, Tentomon thought, but ... I have to try.  
  
"Tentomon warp digivolve to ... HerculesKabuterimon."  
  
HerculesKabuterimon steped in front of the Trump Beam and aborded the attack.  
  
HerculesKabuterimon fell back but quickly got back up and launched a "Mega Electro Shocker" at FlyingPiemon.  
  
FlyingPiemon dodged the attack, "Are you really chalanging me?" FlyingPiemon asked, "Very well, but it will be your final proformance!"  
  
* *  
  
"Puppet Beam!" MetalPuppetmon's attack hit Gimon as he fell back.  
  
"Your finished Gimon!" Metal Puppetmon said as he approached the barely breathing Gimon.  
  
I know I can't win like this but I have to try ... something ... oww ... help me! Gimon thought as he began to glow.  
  
"Gimon digivolve to ..." Gimon wings grew bigger and he grow four arms to total eight arms. His entire body grew more muscler and on his back a huge missle grew (like the one SkullGreymon had on his back) ... "TitanGimon!"  
  
By: Terran 


	15. Default Chapter Title

"Gi Super Strike!" TitanGimon created a huge energy ball and shot it at MetalPuppetmon. MetalPuppetmon dodged the attack and launched a Puppet Beam at TitanGimon. TitanGimon quickly dodged the Puppet Beam.  
  
This is great, TitanGimon thought, I can feel the power running through my veins. I may be able to beat MetalPuppetmon yet!  
  
"Puppet Beam!" MetalPuppetmon said as he launched another Puppet Beam at TitanGimon. TitanGimon again dodged the attack.  
  
"Legendary Claw!" TitanGimon said as one of his claws riped through the air creating an energy wave heading toward MetalPuppetmon.  
  
"Metal Hammer Counter Attack!" MetalPuppetmon said as he launched his Metal Hammer to create a similar energy wave heading for TitanGimon. The two energy waves hit eacher and created a shockwave which was powerful enough to ripe massive trees from the ground, but not even vase MetalPuppetmon or TitanGimon.  
  
"This is your last chance to join me." MetalPuppetmon said, "If you don't take this chance then I will destory you."  
  
"Who's to say that your not the one that's going to be destoried?" Gimon asked confidently.  
  
"Fool, I'll never loose to you! Puppet Beam!"  
  
"Gi Beam!"  
  
The two Beams clolided. MetalPuppetmon then launched another beam at TitanGimon and TitanGimon launched another beam at MetalPuppetmon. Both Beams hitting their targets but doing little damage.  
  
This TitanGimon is really starting to get on my nerves, MetalPuppetmon thought.  
  
Is it possible to beat this guy? TitanGimon asked himself in his thoughts.  
  
Both digimon were extreamly annoyed as they launched huge energy balls at the other appoint without it doing sugifficate damage.  
  
Both MetalPuppetmon and TitanGimon dived at each other punching and kicking and trying to knock the other one out. Both of them were both frusturated at their opponiates abilities and determained to win this battle.  
  
Finaly TitanGimon dove out of the battle and into the air launching a Gi Beam. MetalPuppetmon dodged the beam and shot a Puppet Beam at TitanGimon. TitanGimon countered the Beam sending it back to MetalPuppetmon who dodged the Beam then quickly launched a Metal Hammer Strike at TitanGimon. TitanGimon then dodged the Metal Hammer Strike as the battle began to calm down a bit.  
  
"Your truely a worthly foe, and it's been really fun playing with you." MetalPuppetmon said, "But playtime's over ... you haven't seen my best attack yet ... Transform!"  
  
MetalPuppetmon began to grow and became more musclar. He grew rapidly and when he finaly stoped growing he was bigger then the largest trees.  
  
What?! How am I suppose to beat that monster? TitanGimon thought to himself.  
  
"Hah hah hah! This will be fun, Laser Eye!" MetalPuppet launched energy beams from his eyes hiting TitanGimon. TitanGimon fell to the ground.  
  
"Pathedic." MetalPuppetmon commented as he lifted one of his gaigantic feet into the air.  
  
I'm sorry digidestand ... I failed you ... TitanGimon thought looking at the huge foot hover just above him.  
  
"Good-bye TitanGimon!" MetalPuppetmon said as his foot fell onto TitanGimon destorying him.  
  
"Detransform!" MetalPuppetmon said as he returned to his normal self just as TitanGimon became fully deleted.  
  
"Now that I've destoried TitanGimon I can destory the digidestand!" MetalPuppetmon said as he began to head in the derection were he believed the digidestand were.  
  
By: Terran 


	16. Default Chapter Title

"AHH!" Mimi yelled as Pulmon quickly ran in the general direction of Mimi's scream.  
  
"What is it Mimi?" Pulmon asked as she reached Mimi.  
  
"Look." Mimi said as she pointed to a bush.  
  
Pulmon didn't see anything at first but then something dived out of the bush. The creater was small and had a shereical body. It had two strong arms with spiked weapons on the ends of each arm. His upper body was protected by a metal armor with spikes attacted to it. He also was equiped with fins, which suggests he could swin.  
  
"Ahh!" Pulmon yelled as the thing jumped out of the bush.  
  
"What is it?" Mimi asked.  
  
"It's Pukumon. A Mutant Digimon. This digimon uses his Needle Squall to defeat his enemies."  
  
"Who are his enemies?" Mimi asked looking at Pukumon which was hovering near them. Pukumon didn't seem to mind waiting as Pulmon introduced him. The digimon looked confidant he could win in a battle and wanted this moment to last as long as possible.  
  
"Anyone who has any bit of good in them."  
  
"Hah hah! So your one of the digidestand? It's time for you to meet your match! Needle Squall!"  
  
Pukumon shot metal needles at Pulmon and Mimi that came from his back, if you could call it a back, and his fists.  
  
"Ahh!" Mimi said as she ran the needles just missing her and Pulmon.  
  
* *  
  
"So then, how would you like to be defeated HerculesKabuterimon?" FlyingPiemon asked confidently.  
  
"We'll see who gets defeated, Mega Electro Shocker!" HerculesKabuterimon said as he launched a large ball of electricity at FlyingPiemon.  
  
FlyingPiemon dodged the attack, "Trump Beam!" FlyingPiemon said as he launched the energy beam at HerculesKabuterimon. As the Beam past through the air it almost looked like the sky was on fire. It became advious that FlyingPiemon had put alot of power into this beam and it wasn't likely that HerculesKabuterimon could easily take the full force of this very powerful blow. FlyingPiemon smiled as he watched the Beam quickly head towards HerculesKabuterimon. He was hoping to finish this battle in that one shot.  
  
The beam was fast, too fast. It hit HerculesKabuterimon and knocked him to the ground making a crator were he landed. HerculesKabuterimon struggled to get up. It was odivouis that the beam had done damage but HerculesKabuterimon wasn't down for the count just yet. But a breather couldn't hurt ...  
  
"HerculesKabuterimon, are you alright?" Izzy asked.  
  
"Byimon, go help HerculesKabuterimon." Sora ordered cassusly.  
  
"Right. Byimon digivolve to ... Birdramon!"  
  
Birdramon launched at FlyingPiemon in the hopes of distrating him from HerculesKabuterimon while he recovered.  
  
"Trump Beam!" FlyingPiemon said as he launched a beam at Birdramon while she was charging towards him. The Beam went right threw Birdramon. Birdramon fell dedigivolving to Yokomon in the proccess.  
  
"Yokomon!" Sora said running towards her fallen digimon, "Are you alright?"  
  
Yokomon looked up at Sora, "I'll be fine ... sorry I wasn't much help."  
  
"It's alright, don't worry about it." Sora said forcing a smile. The battle didn't look like it was going too well but they had to keep on trying anyways.  
  
* *  
  
"Pulmon, can you digivolve?" Mimi said as Pulmon and her ran with Pukumon not far behind. Pukumon's Needles were still heading towards them and hitting the ground but now the Needles were mostly hitting behind them, although it was made painfully clear that if they stopped thousands of Needles would come spiralling towards them and would do alot of damage to Mimi and Pulmon.  
  
"You can run but you can't hind! I wonder how much longer you'll even be able to run." Pukumon confidently said as he fallowed them.  
  
"Not yet Mimi ... I'm still too tired from the last battle." Pulmon annoced.  
  
"Well do something!"  
  
"Maybe ... Poisen Ivy!" Pulmon's Poisen Ivy grabbed a branch.  
  
"Mimi, grab onto me." Pulmon said.  
  
Mimi grabbed onto Pulmon as they swong into the trees.  
  
"Maybe I was wrong about the hiding thing ..." Pukumon said, "But I won't let you go intill I've destoried you!" With that Pukumon went deeper into the forest searching for Mimi and Pulmon.  
  
* *  
  
"Psymon!" One of Psymon's servents said as they entered the Command Deck of the ship.  
  
This servent looked like a Gazimon. Someone cat-like but a humiod creature with thick fur and sharp claws that stood on two feet.  
  
The servent walked up to the center of the ship and bowed down, "Sir I regret to inform you that it appears that MetalPuppetmon has defeated TitanGimon quicker then expected ... which means that MetalPuppetmon is now free to build his own ship and send it towards Earth in the hope of conquaring Earth before we do."  
  
"MetalPuppetmon is causing too many troubles ... but three of the digidestand are nearing Genni's location and this can not be allowed to happen ... send the Mega Four after them to elemate them. In the mean time order FlyingPiemon to retreat from his battle and head for Genni himself, destorying him.  
  
"Yes Psymon sir." The servent said as he stood up and left the Command Deck of the ship.  
  
"No one will stop us now." Psymon said confidantly as his ship headed ever closer to Earth.  
  
By: Terran 


	17. Default Chapter Title

"Trump Beam!" FlyingPiemon's beam launched it's self towards HerculesKabuterimon at an exlerating rate. The beam just missed HerculesKabuterimon.  
  
"Alright! Take this opertunaty to demobilize him! Aim your Giga Scissor Claw for his legs and wings!" Izzy intructed HerculesKabuterimon as the digimon took to the air.  
  
"Giga Scissor Claw!" HerculesKabuterimon said as his attack speeded towards FlyingPiemon at an increadable rate.  
  
The attack was faster then any attack HerculesKabuterimon had done yet, but not fast enough. As the attack came charging towards FlyingPiemon he gracefully moved out of the way allowing the attack to miss him entirely.  
  
* *  
  
"Sir!" One of the servent digimon of Psymon steped into the command deck, "It has been confermed that the order of retreat did not reach FlyingPiemon, nor did the order to send the Mega Four after the three digidestand closest to Genni."  
  
"What!?" Psymon said angerly. Someone had disobayed his orders along the way ... but who?  
  
"We do not know who it is sir." The servent said quickly scared for his life, "But we do know he's somebody on this ship. We have a plan to flush him out."  
  
"What is the plan?" Psymon said calmer then before.  
  
"Well sir ... whoever it is, is odiviously a rebel and probably doesn't realize how strong you really are ... but they will not attack you because it's suicide launching an attack at the Command Deck. If you were to leave the Command Deck and go to an issolated part of the ship, whoever it is would attempt to attack you, at which point you could elemate him." The servent explained respectfuly and a little calmer then before but still scared for his life.  
  
"Alright." He said standing up and looked at the servent, "personly dilerve my orders back to the Digiworld."  
  
With that Psymon got up and exited the Command Deck. I am the strongest fighting in this galaxy, Psymon thought, whoever dares to chalange that fact will die a traitors death.  
  
* *  
  
"I think we're safe for a second Mimi." Pulmon said very quietly and casualy.  
  
Pulmon and Mimi were hiding in the top brances of a tree. Since, from what they could tell, Pukumon couldn't clime they were safe. Still, it was best that Pukumon didn't see them so Pulmon remained silent.  
  
"We've never been this helpless before ... no matter what we do it seems as if we'll never successed." Mimi said as her spirits dropped to their all time low.  
  
"Don't worry about it." Pulmon said wishing Mimi would be a little quieter.  
  
"First MetalPuppetmon, then Psymon, and now Pukumon ... all in one day!" Mimi yelled and began to cry.  
  
Oh no, Pulmon thought, Mimi will give our position away.  
  
"Don't cry Mimi, it'll get better, we just have to hid for a while and then will find the others."  
  
* *  
  
Psymon enter the Main Storage Quarters in his ship. It was the most issolated room in the ship. If there was a fight going on here, nobody would know about it.  
  
This was the first time he was ever in the room personnly. He looked around. There were acouple of metal cube crates scattered across the room. That was about all that was in the room apart from the titanium walls, floor and roof.  
  
A moment!  
  
Psymon looked around. He didn't see anything, yet, but he could sense another presance in the room.  
  
"Haaa!" A digimon said as he jumped out of a crate and landed roughly on the floor behind Psymon.  
  
Psymon turned around to see a creature that look like Machinedramon only with big arms and legs and much more advanced techonology.  
  
"I am TitanicMachinedramon! I will destory you Psymon!"  
  
Psymon smiled, "You wanna try, fine. I enjoy a good battle to begin a new era with me as the ruler of Earth!"  
  
By: Terran 


	18. Default Chapter Title

  
  
  
Titan Series Part 18  
  
  
  
"Do you think she's coming back?" Kari asked Tai trying to act sweet.  
  
"What? Oh, yeah. Sure." Tai mumbled as he was deep in thought.  
  
"Tai? Tai? Are you listening?"  
  
".........Yeah, yeah. You said you think something about my back or something." Tai replied still in dream land.  
  
"No." Kari said trying to keep her smile but found it to be useless and decided that she wouldn't   
get anywhere unless she made people listen. "TAI!" She screamed in his ear and pulled him to face  
her. Everyone stopped and stared at the two of them in confusion and waited for Tai to respond.  
  
"Yes." Was all Tai could think of to say in shock.  
  
"CAN YOU PLEASE GET OFF YOUR ASS AND LOOK FOR MY DIGIMON!!!" Kari demanded very loudly again. Tai  
nodded in confusion. "Good." Kari sang happily, dropped Tai and skipped away as if she was a fairy.  
  
After Kari disappeared they all turned to Tai who shrugged as clueless as the others, "Don't ask me."  
Everyone shrugged it off and continued getting firewood or food as the case may have been. Tai got  
up and was about to go help Matt get firewood when he heard from the forest, "ARE YOU LOOKING?!"   
Kari's voice echoed through the forest. "Yes." Tai called back and turned the other way. "Good."  
Kari sang again. Tai sighed and went off in search of Angewoman.  
  
Tai had not gone far when he heard something behind him, he spun around to see Agumon catching up  
to him, "Thought you might need some help, Tai."  
  
"Yeah." Tai smiled and then was once again deep in thought as the two walked along in silence.  
  
"Tai?"   
  
"Yeah?" Tai answered sleepily.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, I'm just thinking."  
  
"That's a first." Matt joked as he jumped down from a tree where he had been watching the two of them  
with Gabumon, T.K, Patamon, Gomamon, and Joe leaning against the trunk of the tree refusing to come   
up.   
  
"Hey, Matt." Tai said ignoring Matt's comment.  
  
"What are you thinkin about?" Joe asked.  
  
"Kari." Tai replied simply  
  
"Maybe he's thinking of killing her, he always likes to make the world a better place." Matt whispered  
to Joe.  
  
"What?" Tai asked walking closer to Matt.  
  
"I said-"  
  
"He's thinking of killing Kari." Joe blurted out.  
  
"What?" Tai repeated.  
  
Matt glared at Joe, "Exactly what he said." Matt replied trying to sound tough.  
  
And as usual Tai is a man of very few words and a man of a short temper so he, like Tai normally does  
punched Matt. So Matt punched Tai and you know how it goes, they fight like that until one of them  
gives up (which rarely happens) or when T.K says, "Matt, stop fighting!" or anyone else says that  
who is able to stop them, which is normally T.K, Sora, or Joe for some reason. So T.K said his  
famous line and Joe attempted to pull them apart but got hit by Tai by accedent. Now is when it becomes,  
well, unnormal, Joe punched Tai back which made the two stop and stare at him, "Come on, lets go."  
Joe said, turned around and started to walk. Matt and Tai stared at Joe and then when he was nearly  
out of view they burst into laughter. "I can hear you!" Joe called. Matt and Tai held their laughter,   
exchanged high fives and ran to catch up.  
  
* * * * *   
  
"Maybe she's an alien." Matt joked about an hour later.  
  
"She's not an alien." T.K insisted.  
  
"And every fullmoon she comes to get brains, or skin, or whatever." Matt said ignoring T.K.  
  
"That's Werewolves, Matt." Tai said.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Than Gabumon could do it, right Gabumon?" Matt said having a lot of fun with this.  
  
"I'm not a Werewolf."  
  
"Ofcourse you are," Matt insisted, "And Kari is your alien friend who goes around sucking blood."  
  
"That would be vampires." Tai said again.  
  
"Okay, then Gabumon, Myotismon and the alien Kari all went out for tea and cookies and then Kari said-"  
  
"Kari's not an alien." T.K protested.  
  
"'Why don't we go abduct some humans before the night is through'" Matt laughed, "'And then we can  
go suck the lives of all the little children in Salem!'"  
  
"That's witches."  
  
"Oh, then that would be....ummm...what's a witch digimon?"  
  
"I dunno, maybe Wizardmon or LadyDevimon."  
  
"Okay!" Matt said happily, "LadyDevimon, Gabumon, Myotismon and the alien Kari all went around being   
bitches, except for Gabumon who was too busy worshipping his king Matt. The End."  
  
"Okay, are you finished all mighty king Matt?" Tai asked sarcastically.  
  
"For now or until the evil digimon let Kari go."  
  
"What evil digimon?"   
  
"I dunno, I was just joking."  
  
"Maybe your right." Joe said joining their conversation.  
  
"Huh?" Tai and Matt looked at Joe in confusion.  
  
"Maybe she is being controled by evil digimon, she stated acting wierd after the battle with MetalPuppetmon."  
  
"Acually, she was being a bitch a little before that, just before MetalPuppetmon came and remember  
everyone was scared except for Kari, she just sat there." Matt pointed out.  
  
"Until MetalPuppetmon came, then she turned Gatomon on us." Tai remembered. "And remember when   
we were fighting Puppetmon? He turned WarGreymon against us."  
  
"You think he's controling Kari?" T.K asked.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Then we have to find him and destroy him." Said Tai and the group began to walk again.  
  
"I don't think you want to do that." Kari said and walked out of the darkness with Angewomon who   
had a blackgear in her.  
  
"A black gear? I knew there where more." Joe said.  
  
"How can there be gears here?" Matt asked.  
  
"I just had a little help." Kari smiled, "Angewomon attack!"  
  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
By Black Cat  
  



	19. Default Chapter Title

  
  
  
  
  
  
Titan Series Part 19  
  
  
"Celestial arrow!" Angewomon fired at the three megas and the ultimate.  
  
"Terra Force!"  
  
"Wolf Claw!"  
  
"Lightning Sword!"  
  
"Staff of Destiny!"  
  
The four digimon fired but Angewomon caught them with ease and threw the attacks right back at   
them. "HA! I'm sorry, I thought this was a battle, not play time." Angewomon smiled evily,   
"Celestial arrow!" The arrow was sent towards Magmangemon who dodged it and it hit T.K in the leg   
instead.  
  
"T.K!" Matt and the others ran over to T.K.  
  
"T-" Kari struggled to yell. Everyone looked at Kari who was trying to come over to T.K but was   
being held back.  
  
Tai smiled, "Kari! Come on!"  
  
"Kari, don't do that." Said a voice in Kari's head and MetalPuppetmon was once again in control.  
  
Kari stopped struggling and cheered on angewonon.  
  
"Kari." Tai said with a sigh.  
  
"Don't worry about it." Matt said.  
  
"Thanks, Matt."  
  
"What?" Matt asked looking up from T.K.  
  
"Didn't you just say 'don't worry about it'?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay." Tai said.  
  
"Okay what?" Matt asked confused.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yeah, that's what I want to know."  
  
"I'm not surprised your confused, T.K rubs off on people." Tai snickered.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"What?" Tai asked oblivious.  
  
"Aaaaarg!" Matt yelled annoyed.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"You suck and I have to live with you."  
  
"No one said you had to!" Tai snapped.  
  
"Had to what?"  
  
"What in the world are you two talking about?" Joe asked confused at their argument.  
  
"I don't know!" Tai yelled in frustration.  
  
"I do." Said Tai.  
  
"Huh? If I'm here, then who's that?" Tai asked and turned around to see, well, Tai staring back  
at him.   
  
"Hi, Tai."  
  
Joe and Matt turned around to see clones of them staring back.  
  
"Hi Matt." Said Matt and the little T.K beside him.  
  
"Hey, Joe." Clone Joe said with a Gomamon trailing behind him.  
  
"Who are you?" Matt asked standing up and so did the clone.  
"I'm you."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yep." said Matt.  
  
"No, I'm me."  
  
"No, your the old boring model, I'm the new and improved Matt."  
  
"How's that?"  
  
"Well, for one thing I don't care about my brother enough to risk my life for him." Matt said punching  
T.K clone in the back causing him to fall on Matt who caught him. "See, pathetic really."  
  
"And I'm the new and improved Joe who isn't scared of every little thing." Said Joe.  
  
"I'm not scared of everything." Joe insisted.  
  
"Yeah?" The clone said as a snake popped out of his mouth and shot itself at Joe who screamed and   
threw it onto a tree. "See!" Clone Joe laughed.  
  
"Now Tai." Said Tai's clone and Tai stood up and looked him in the face. "Hey! Don't worry buddy!  
Now how can anyone improve on you? I mean you already are cold-hearted. Right, Matt?" The clone  
laughed and Matt looked away in embarasment. "See? Cold-heart, don't care about anyone but yourself,  
always wanting to fight, you even got these losers to do everything you say. Your true evil! I'm  
proud!" Tai laughed and patted him on the back. Real Tai looked up at the others who turned away.  
"Since we're such good buddies now, call me Tai and I'll call you evil Tai, I bow down to the master."  
  
"You guys call us Evil Joe, Matt or T.K." The clones demanded as the three megas and ultimates   
fought in the background.  
  
"What's wrong Tai?" Asked the clone Agumon.  
  
"Nothing..."  
  
"Okay, well, we can fix that for you! Who would you liked killed?"  
  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
By Black Cat  



	20. Default Chapter Title

"Psy Network!" Psymon shoted as he threw a Psy network to get the battle off to a hot start.  
  
"Titan Cannon!" TitanicMachinedramon. The Twin Beam hit Psymon's Psy Network. They crashed and expoled blowing up the crates and various objects as they past.  
  
I may have more skill then TitanicMachinedramon, Psymon thought, but his moves our impressive ... I'll have to be careful in this battle.  
  
TitanicMachinedramon smiled. It had been hard all that time being strong but not strong enough. He had hoped that the digidestand would be a worthy enough foe that he could destory them and digivolve to the Titan stage. As ironic as it was he was defeated but still managed to digivolve to the titan stage anyways.  
  
"Titan Cannon!" TitanicMachinedramon said again as he launched another Twin Beam at Psymon.  
  
"Counter Attack!" Psymon launched the Titan Cannon right back at TitanicMachinedramon. The Titan Cannon hit TitanicMachinedramon and caused an explosion that rocked the entire ship.  
  
* *  
  
"What were we hit by?" Comadomon asked to one of the servents of Psymon on the main deck.  
  
"Nothing sir ... there was an explosion inside the ship." The servent replied.  
  
"Location?"  
  
"The Storage Bay." The Servent said and tapped on the pannel, "I am sending a team to investigate."  
  
"No!" Comadomon said imdatly, "Order all personnel to stay away from the Storage Bay and brance for more expolosions in that area."  
  
"Bu- ... yes sir." The servent reluctantly relayed the orders arcoss the ship.  
  
* *  
  
The dust cleared from the explosion and much to Psymon's surprise TitanicMachinedramon stood there unfased and unharmed by his own, powerful attack.  
  
"Hah hah hah! Psymon, you've grown weak." TitanicMachinedramon taunted.  
  
Psymon smiled, "I was planning to tire you out then force you to join my ranks ... but I believe that your much to annoying to premit you to live. Do you have any last requests?"  
  
"And what makes you think your controling this show?" TitanicMachinedramon asked.  
  
"You'll see." Psymon hand glowed red, "over the years I have picked up an interesting tatic ... whenever a digimon dies I collect there strength and abilities to make me undefeatable!"  
  
Psymon launched his fist at TitanicMachinedramon and releashed a red beam, "Fist of the Beast King!"  
  
The attack hit TitanicMachinedramon but didn't do much damage. Still ... TitanicMachinedramon knew that Psymon's show wasn't over.  
  
Psymon gather energy into a ball around him, "Giga Cannon!" The attack launched it's self at TitanicMachinedramon but before it even hit a River of Power attack joined it. Both attacks hit TitanicMachinedramon at the same time forcing him to fall over.  
  
Psymon jumped into the air and four swords formed in his hands, "Thump Sword!" Psymon yelled as the attack did more damage on TitanicMachinedramon.  
  
Psymon landed on the ground and took a second to rest. That was all TitanicMachinedramon needed to get back into this fight. "Titan Cannon!" He said as he launched his attack at Psymon.  
  
"Psy Network ... times two!" Psymon said as he launched an energy ball at TitanicMachinedramon that had twice the strength of a regular Psy Network.  
  
The attack pasted through the Titan Cannon and hit TitanicMachinedramon causing him to fall down barely concous.  
  
"It's a pitty." Psymon said as he walked up to the down and almosted defeated TitanicMachinedramon, "You were such a good pawn."  
  
Psymon launched a red beam at TitanicMachinedramon, "But I could use your power ... Psy drain!" TitanicMachinedramon vaporized into the beam. The beam then went into Psymon making him stronger then before. With that, as if nothing had happened, Psymon existed the Storage Room to head back to his Command Deck.  
  
By: Terran 


	21. Default Chapter Title

  
  
  
  
  
The Titan series Part 21  
  
  
Tai just stared blankly into his clone's eyes, then at his friends and back at 'Tai', "Kill?"  
  
"Yes Evil Tai, who would you like killed?"  
  
"What? No one."  
  
"Now Evil Tai, you can't keep your rage inside, who shall it be?" 'Tai' asked again.  
  
"Yeah, all and mighty 'Evil Tai', who do you want killed." Matt mocked.  
  
"Don't speak to Evil Tai in such a way." Evil Matt ordered and hit Matt in the back of his head.  
  
"Hey!" Matt tried to punch Evil Matt but every shot he took was blocked.  
  
"Really, Matt, I thought you could atleast hit me. Tsk tsk."  
  
"I think Evil Tai will pick Matt." Evil Matt said holding Matt's arms behind his back, "He can never  
talk to you like that."  
  
"Huh?" Matt stared at Tai.  
  
"What? No, I don't want you to kill Matt." Tai insisted.  
  
"Yes you do, we're both Tai so I know what your thinking, you hate Matt. You've thought of killing him,  
haven't you?"  
  
Tai looked over at Matt then back at the clone, "No."  
  
"Well, it's either Matt or-"  
  
"Angewomon get the WarGreymon!" Kari yelled from the battle.  
  
"Kari." 'Tai' said with a smile.  
  
"What? No, neither. I don't want to kill anyone."  
  
"Yeah, whatever, we don't like killing, okay. There's no one here, besides, you can always make   
a clone of him." 'Tai' laughed. "The desision should be easy, your own sister vs. your rival.   
Doesn't get much easier than that."  
  
"Come on, evil Tai, choose." Agumon pressured.  
  
Tai looked over at Matt and smiled, "Okay, I choose Matt. On one condition."  
  
"Anything you want, Sir."   
  
"Can I kill him myself?" Tai asked with an evil smile.  
  
'Tai' smiled, "Ofcourse, I knew you're as evil as I thought."  
  
"Okay, I want to use a sword." Tai looked at Matt who was glaring at him in both anger and shock.  
  
"Sure. I'll find you one and you can have some last words with you friend."  
  
"My friend? Who?" Tai asked with a smile. 'Tai' laughed and him and Agumon went off into the woods.  
Tai walked up to Joe and his clone, "Can I talk to him privately?"  
  
"Sure." 'Joe' said and walked away.  
  
"What are you doing! You're going to kill us all! I'm too..."  
  
* * * * *  
  
After having Joe's clone shut him up (no, he's not dead), Tai went over to Matt's clone, "Tie him  
up to a tree." Tai ordered.  
  
"You can't f***ing kill me, you f***ing fag!..." Matt yelled at Tai and some other stuff which I'm   
not repeating.  
  
"Yes I can." Tai replied simply as his clone came running with a sword which he handed to Tai,   
"Thanks, Tai." Tai said and turned to the tree where Matt was tied up by his hands, neck and legs,  
with one rope. Now by this time the digimon had stopped fighting and came to see what was happening.  
  
"Bow!" Insisted Evil Matt pushing Matt's head down. Matt shook Evil Matt's hand off his head and  
looked at Tai who was talking with Joe and turned around, "Ready?" Tai asked as he whistled towards  
him. Matt said nothing. "Tsk, tsk. Where are your manners, when someone asks you a question you  
answer." Said Tai as he cleaned his sword, "Now, where to slice," Tai smiled pointing the sword   
at Matt, "The stomach? The heart? So many options." The evil digidestine laughed, "I think the  
neck. Is that okay for you Matt?" Tai asked Matt who just lowered his head in hopelessness.  
  
"Tai?" Wargreymon asked in shock.  
  
"I'll be with you in a minute." Tai said and swong his sword to Matt's neck.  
  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
By Black Cat  
  
  
A/N: Yes, I know I'm evil but what can I say? Sorry to leave you dangling here but i like suspence,  
don't you? Now you're saying, 'That's not suspence! You can't kill Matt!'. *evil laugh* Well,  
'Yes I can' as Tai said. Sorry but I'm evil, what can i say?  



	22. Default Chapter Title

Psymon walked down the halls in the direction of the Command Center. He was mad. How did TatinicMachinedramon get in here in the first place, Psymon thought, he must have had help and it must have been form someone stronger then him ... I have a feeling that he was just a hit man in a rebellon against me. Well, whoever they are shall die!  
  
Psymon crossed through the hall and entered the Command Center.  
  
"Greetings Lord Psymon." One of his servents said as he entered the Command Center.  
  
Psymon looked at the Servent, it was just another Gazimon, expendable. "Has FlyingPiedmon and the Mega Four recieved there orders yet?" Psymon asked.  
  
"No sir ... something was jamming communications." The Gazimon replied nevously.  
  
"I see." Psymon said very calmly. The Gazimon calmed down but moments later Psymon pointed his figure at the Gazimon and launched a small energy beam at it. It was enough to vaporize the Gazimon.  
  
"Let that be left as an example to anyone who disobeys me in the future." Psymon said to the remainer of the crew in the Command Deck as Psymon sat down in his chair.  
  
"Sir." Commandomon said as he approached.  
  
Psymon looked at the Digimon. This servent was his General and one of the few Titan digimon under Psymon's command. Very experainced, very strong, and very loyal.  
  
"Yes?" Psymon asked.  
  
"Send a team down to the digiworld to recruit as many troops as you can."  
  
"But sir ... we have more then enough troops for the Earth invasion."  
  
But not for the rebellon, Psymon thought then said, "Are you questioning my orders?!"  
  
"No sir! I'll send a team back to the digiworld to recruit right away." Commadomon replied quickly.  
  
"Good ... tell them to return to the ship in 5 days whether or not they have recieved confermation from us to return to the ship."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"And get thoose dam orders to FlyingPiedmon and the Mega Four!" Psymon yelled to Commadomon as Commadomon existed the Command Center.  
  
* *  
  
"Trump Beam!" FlyingPiedmon said as he launched a beam at HerculesKabuterimon. The beam was fast and HerculesKabuterimon was too tired from battle to dodge it. It would hit in mere seconds.  
  
"It's my time to shine." Yokomon said as she launched out of Sora's hands.  
  
"Yokomon be careful!" Sora said as her crest started to glow.  
  
"Yokomon digivolve to ... Byimon. Byimon digivolve to ... Birdramon! Birdramon digivolve to ... Gardamon!" Yokomon digivolved into Gardamon in mere seconds.  
  
"Wing Blade!" Gardamon said as she hit the Trump Beam forcing it to explode prior to hitting HerculesKabuterimon.  
  
FlyingPiedmon was about to launch another beam at him when he recieved a transmission with new orders.  
  
"Ah, it appears my work is done here, we shall meet again." FlyingPiedmon said as he drifted into the air and took off.  
  
"Yey! We won!" Sora exclaimed as HerculesKabuterimon dedigivolved to Motimon and Gardumon dedigivolved to Byimon.  
  
"Yah ..." Izzy began, "... but were is FlyingPiedmon going?"  
  
By: Terran 


	23. Default Chapter Title

  
  
  
:) The Titan series Part 23 :)  
  
  
The world seemed to stop, expesialy for Matt. He wasn't one to give up easily but he had run out   
of ideas. Tai was his best friend, even though they fought A LOT but they were still friends.   
But maybe he was wrong and the clones were right, maybe Tai did hate him, maybe he was evil, and  
maybe Matt was just to busy thinking of himself to realize this. Friends? This had happened before  
where they had become enemys and had had to define they're friendship, and to Matt the concept of  
the word friendship altogether. But deep down Matt still had a small amount of faith that Tai would  
take that sword away from his neck and once again save the day, but this proved more unlikely as his  
mind babbled on. 'Guess it doesn't matter now.' Matt thought as he felt the blade reach his neck   
and cut his skin causing him to bleed and the rope which had been holding him was now on the ground,   
off of him.  
  
"Matt!" Tai yelled grabbing his shoulders so he would wake up, even though he wasn't asleep.  
  
"Wha-" Matt began to say and caught himself talking, it was then he realized that Tai hadn't killed  
him. Matt touched the back of his neck where the sword had cut him, sure Tai had cut him and it was  
bleeding, but he wasn't dead. Matt looked at Tai in confusion and his sight was still a little foggy  
from as it did when Tai first had picked him and he had felt sick, he was still nervous and he wasn't  
quite sure why.  
  
"Oh, good." Tai said with a smile, "I thought I'd killed you for real."  
  
"No." Matt said quietly still dazed.  
  
"Okay." Tai said and looked over at WarGreymon, "WarGreymon, come on!"  
  
WarGreymon picked up Matt, Tai and Joe who was holding T.K and put them on his back as the clones  
were still running after them with their digimon and firing various attacks at them. MetalGarurumon  
and MagmAngemon were flying beside WarGreymon. Meanwhile WarZudomon was trying to hold back the  
clones.  
  
"WarGreymon, hold on a sec so I can get Kari." Tai said and WarGreymon lowered himself and Tai ran  
off and grabbed Kari.  
  
"I'm not going with you! I have to kill you all!" Kari said kind of whining and kind of demanding.  
  
"Okay," Tai said putting Kari on WarGreymon with the others, "You may do this once the WarGreymon   
has come to a complete stop."   
  
"Come on WarZudomon!" Joe yelled and his digimon came running to catch up. And with that the digimon   
raced through the forest and lost the clones easliy.  
  
"Yah! We did it!" Joe yelled once they arrived at the place where they had slept the night before  
and woke Matt up with his loud voice.  
  
"Not to big a deal, Joe." Tai said, "Everything's okay when I'm incharge."  
  
"You're always incharge."  
  
"That's why everything's okay." Tai laughed and slid down WarGreymon's tail.  
  
"I'm confused." Matt said with his head still pounding but he was okay to get up and he slid down  
with Joe and Kari as WarGreymon dedigivolved back to agumon.  
  
"Of course you are, that's what made it so believable." Tai said still proud of himself.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Okay, I just pretended to want to kill you and cut off the rope."  
  
"Well your aim's alittle off." Matt said wiping the blood off his neck.  
  
"But you're okay, I'm okay, we're all okay. So don't worry about it." Tai said happily.  
  
"I guess." Matt said sleepily, "So I'm not dead?"  
  
"Not unless I am, and I don't plan to die young." Tai smiled as he fixed his gloves.  
  
"Okay, but why couldn't you tell me?" Matt asked.   
  
"I needed the clones to believe me and you're not to good of an actor."   
  
"So instead you would rather I freak out?"  
  
"Yup, you were very convincing." Tai said patting Matt on the shoulder then lying against a tree  
behind them. Matt turned around to face Tai still alittle shaky but was trying not to show it but   
he wasn't a very good actor. "You okay?" Tai asked.  
  
"Yeah." Matt said sitting down so he would calm down.  
  
"Did I scare you?" Tai teased.  
  
"No. I'm tired and I want to goto sleep." matt said closing his eyes.  
  
"Sure." Joe said taking off his glasses and going to sleep.  
  
"Wait! I demand a match!" Kari yelled.  
  
"Maybe tomarrow, Kari." Tai yawned and fell asleep.  
  
* * * * *   
  
"Wake up!" Tai yelled early the next morning.  
  
"What time is it?" Joe said sleepily.  
  
"I don't know but it's been to long!" Tai said and started poking Matt and Kari to wake them up.  
  
"I'm up." Matt yawned.  
  
"Don't touch me Digidestined." Kari demanded hitting Tai's hand and sitting up.  
  
"Okay, let's go!" Tai whistled and and started walking.  
  
Matt and Joe looked at eachother and shrugged, "Where are we going?"  
  
"To find MetalPuppetmon."  
  
"Okay." Matt said picking up T.K who still couldn't walk and went to walk with Tai.  
  
"No you're not!" kari yelled.  
  
"Yes we are." Tai said simply and kept walking and whistling.  
  
"Do you know who you're talking to?!" Kari demanded and walked infront of Tai.  
  
"Yep, my little sister." Tai sang and walked past her.  
  
"No, your sister's gone!" Kari said and MetalPuppetmon lost conrol for a moment.  
  
"Really? I can still see her." Tai smiled and walked on.  
  
To be continued...  
  
By Black Cat 


	24. Default Chapter Title

"Come out, come out were ever you are!" Pukumon said.  
  
"Hey Pukumon!" A fermilar voice said. Pukumon turned around to see Gryphonmon.  
  
"Gryphonmon, your the only other member of the Mega Four besides me that's anywhere near these parts so you must be coming on Mega Four bunissness."  
  
"Yes I am, we have to elimate two digidestand that have been stranded from the rest of the digidestand." Gryphonmon informed.  
  
"Alright, let's go." Pukumon said as they headed off to reach the other two members of the Mega Four.  
  
* *  
  
"Sir ... I've been wondering ..." Mamemon said to Psymon.  
  
"Proced." Psymon said waiting for his advice. Mamemon may not be the strongest of his servents at only the Ultimate level but he was sertainly one of the wisest. Psymon, over time, had came to trust his judgement.  
  
"Well sir ... I do not believe a force like the Mega Four is required to destory acouple of digidestand ... I mean ... there must be more important matters that they could be attending to, like the upcoming Earth invasion." Mamemon explained.  
  
"Yes ... they are defently more then I need to destory the digidestand ... but anything else may take longer ... I want the digidestand destoried by the time we reach Earth so we may focus on MetalPuppetmon's army instead of the pathedic digidestand."  
  
"As you wish sir."  
  
"Mamemon, I have an assignment for you."  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"If you are concerned about the Mega Four being wasted on the likes of the digidestand then you are order to go to earth and gather the digidestands Crystals."  
  
"The Crystals ... I thought that was just a legand."  
  
"No, it's very real and very dangerous if the digidestand get there hands on them."  
  
"As you wish, Psymon. The Crystals shall be ours." Mamemon said, concluding the conversion and existing the Command Deck to back to the digiworld.  
  
"Our suprior strength and numbers will overwhelm the digidestand and MetalPuppetmon." Psymon said outloud ... but what about the rebellion? Psymon thought to himself. He must remain careful. Mamemon was smart ... perhaps too smart ... and he freely questioned my judgement without fear ... could he be the rebel leader?  
  
* *  
  
"We should head out immedately to countiue are search for Genni." Izzy said, "I have the map back on-line and I believe I have found a quicker route."  
  
"It's getting kindof dark out ..." Sora commented.  
  
"We can't afford to wait any longer. If my calculations are correct then FlyingPiedmon was heading for Genni as well."  
  
"Quite right, and we're not going to let you pass!" A digimon said as they jumped out of a nearby tree, "Pukumon's the name and killing digidestand is my game."  
  
"Motimon, digivolve!"  
  
"Motimon digivolve to ... Tentomon!"  
  
"Super Shocker!"  
  
"Spiral Twister!"  
  
Tentomon's and Byimon's attacks missed Pukumon.  
  
"Heh heh, is that the best you can do?"  
  
"Hey, Pukumon, let me have my turn." A digimon said from behind them.  
  
The digidestand and there digimon spun around to see another Mega digimon.  
  
"Hello, my name is Gryphonmon, you don't stand a chance against me."  
  
"We'll see about that!"  
  
"Tentomon digivolve to ... Kabuterimon!"  
  
"Byimon digivolve to ... Birdramon!"  
  
"Electro Shocker!"  
  
"Metor Wing!"  
  
The attacks hit Gryphonmon but didn't even phase him.  
  
"You started the attack early!" A digimon said from in the air.  
  
Sora looked up, "Ahh, it's another evil digimon!"  
  
"Kabuterimon digivolve to ... MegaKabuterimon!"  
  
"Birdramon digivolve to ... Gardamon!"  
  
"Wing Blade!"  
  
"Horn Buster!"  
  
"Dragon Fire!"  
  
MegaKabuterimon's and Gardumon's attacks were disolved by Magnadramon's "Dragon Fire." The dragon fire then hit MegaKabuterimon forcing him to digivolve into Tentomon.  
  
"It appears we've been ambushed." Izzy said looking at his Digimon anylzer, "That's Magnadramon. A Mega digimon. Hmm ... arcording to this they are all specail digimon ... members of something called the Mega Four."  
  
"The Mega Four?" Sora asked.  
  
"Yes. A group of four elite digimon that work under Psymon's command. I'll of the digimon are at the Mega level and all of them have never lost a battle. There is Pukumon, Gryphonmon, Magnadramon, and there leader-"  
  
"That would be me, Firemon!" Firemon said as he entered the battle field.  
  
"Tentomon warp digivolve to ... HerculesKabuterimon."  
  
Do Gardamon and HerculesKabuterimon stand a chance against the likes of the Mega Four?  
  
By: Terran 


	25. Default Chapter Title

  
  
  
  
The Titan series Part 25  
  
  
"How in the world are we supposed to know which way to go?" Joe asked after they had been walking  
for little over an hour.  
  
"We don't."  
  
"Then why are we going this way? This is probably the wrong way." Joe pointed out.  
  
"How would you know?" Tai asked annoyed.  
  
"Well, I guess i wouldn't." Joe admitted.  
  
"Exactly," Tai smirked, "Which is why we're following me."  
  
"Oh, that' why we're following you," Matt laughed, "I thought it was to make sure you didn't get   
your ass kicked."  
  
"Okay Matt, if you think you're so smart then which way are we supposed to go?"  
  
Matt looked around, "That way." Matt said leading the way.  
  
"Okay, let's try it your way." Tai said following.  
  
"This should be interesting." Kari laughed.  
  
"I know where I'm going." Matt insisted.  
  
"Yeah, the wrong way." Kari said with an evil smirk.  
  
"Than which way?" Matt smiled.  
  
"Well- no way human! You're not getting off that easy!" Kari said catching herself.  
  
So they walked one way or another and eventually they got lost, well as lost as you can get seeing  
as they already had no idea where they were to begin with.  
  
"Now which way?"   
  
"Uhhhh.." Matt had no idea which way to go or where they were or where they were going for that  
matter.  
  
"Yes, Matt."  
  
"Ummm.. I leave this one up to you, Tai. I think you're ready to navigate on your own." Matt said  
pushing Tai infront of him.  
  
"Oh, thank you for this privallege." Tai said sarcastically.  
  
"My pleasure."  
  
"Tai, can we eat?" Agumon asked.  
  
"What? we just ate." Joe said.  
  
"That was over an hour ago."  
  
"Can we just go?"  
  
"Wait Joe, are you sure you wanna go with all of the monsters and evil around every corner?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Are you sure?" Matt asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Really sure?"  
  
"Yes, Matt. Let's go already!"  
  
"Okay Joe. Lead the way."  
  
"Yeah Joe, come on, you know the way." Tai insisted.  
  
"No I-"  
  
"Sure you do." Tai said pushing Joe forward.  
  
"Well, okay. If you guys believe in me. You know I can-"  
  
"Don't push your luck Joe." Tai said flatly.  
  
* * *  
  
"Okay, so none of us know the way we've all tryed looking for MetalPuppetmon?"  
  
"Except for T.K."  
  
"Yes, this is because he cannot walk." Tai pointed out.  
  
"I know where he is." A small digimon said from inside a tree.  
  
"What! What are you doing here Ravetomon? You're supposed to be with MetalPuppetmon!" Kari shouted.  
  
"Well, I don't really want to work for you or Puppet face anymore." Said who was assumed to be  
Ravetomon.   
  
"What's a Ravetomon?" Tai asked.  
  
"He's a bird type digimon that has disappeared years ago and everyone thought he was gone forever.  
But he is still here by the looks of it which isn't a good thing. He works for no one and no one  
can work for him, he has no friends and doesn't stay in one place too long." Agumon explained as  
everyone looked at the winged wierdo. He looked mostly like a raven, hence the name, but he had  
horns coming out of his small bird-like head and bat-like wings instead of the usual bone and feathers.  
Ravetomon also oddly enough had fangs sticking out from his sharp beak, he was also bigger than your  
adverage raven with a large fanned tail and blue lizard scales on his talons.  
  
"Don't worry," Ravetomon said flying down from his pirch and landing on Kari's head, "I'm on your  
side now and I don't work for MetalPuppetmon anymore."  
  
"Like we haven't heared that before."   
  
"Get off of me trader!" Kari said wacking the beast off her head.  
  
"Hey!" Ravetomon hissed landing on the floor. "And I ain't a trader, I just got tired of listening  
to his squeeky voice all day. And you guys don't have to believe me, I just thought it would be  
good if we all went after him together so I found out where you were and came."  
  
"So what? You're just going to tag along, is that it?"  
  
"Yeah, if that's okay with you."  
  
"No it's not! You can't show them where he is-" kari began.  
  
"Sure, come right along!" Tai insisted pushing Kari out of the way.  
  
"Thank you." Ravetomon smiled and rested on Tai's shoulder.  
  
"Fine, if that feathered freak comes than I'm not walking with you, Tai! And you don't want to   
leave your sister all alone, do you?" Kari grinned.  
  
"Agumon?" Tai sang and agumon digivolved to Greymon and grabbed Kari, "Look, now you don't even   
have to walk." Tai said and turned to Ravetomon, "Okay, lead the way."  
  
Ravetomon smile and and flew off Tai's shoulder and everyone followed. Walking through twists and  
turns and every once in awhile a little voice would put up in everyone's head saying that he was  
just leading them into a trap. But it wasn't like they were one's to say or judge his loyalty, after  
all, they didn't know the right way either and they didn't know him so his guess was as good as any  
of theirs and probably more acquirate. Something told them not to trust his, DemiDevimon had pulled  
the same trick, as did other evil digimon who worked for their enemies. But, who knows, he just  
might be telling the truth.  
  
"Okay, over here." Ravetomon said and flew over a fast currant river.  
  
"Ummm, I don't think that's the best way. Isn't there a way around the river?" Tai asked.  
  
"Well, yes, but this is the quickest way." Ravetomon said looking around, "Maybe Patamon can digivolve  
and take you across."  
  
"I don't know if I can digivolve without T.K." Patamon said sadly.  
  
"Sure you can, unless you expect Angewomon to actually help us now."  
  
"See! I told you you wouldn't make it!" Kari yelled.  
  
"Why doesn't Garurumon jump over the river with us on?" Matt suggested.  
  
"Sure. Gabumon digivolve to.... Garurumon! Okay, everyone on board." Garurumon said as everyone  
climbed on Garurumon except for Kari and Tai who crossed the river on Greymon.  
  
"See, that wasn't so hard." Ravetomon smiled once everyone was safely on the other side. "Okay,  
let's keep going."  
  
"But, we're tired. It's late." Joe complained.  
  
"Fine, we can rest for the night." Ravetomon said and went to rest in a nearby tree.  
  
"Finally."  
  
"Tai, are you going to stand for this?" Matt smiled.  
  
"Stand for what?"  
  
"He's incharge." Matt joked and sat down.  
  
"I think I'm okay."  
  
"Okay, If you're sure."  
  
"Yeah." Tai said going to sleep. He really wasn't sure about this guy but he forced himself to  
like him. Tai knew he didn't have to like him or even go with him, but they were better as allies  
than as enemies.  
  
To be continued...  
  
By Black Cat   
  
  



	26. Default Chapter Title

Author's Note: (Terran) Congrates to Black_Cat for writing the longest story of our series so far. Also I would like people to tell me, in your reviews, if you think, on adverage, that our stories are too long, too short, or just about right. Well, thanks :)  
  
  
  
Part 26  
  
"Mimi" Palmon asked.  
  
"Yah Palmon?" Mimi said as she just got up after a little nap. They had been stuck up in the tree all day and now it was dark.  
  
"While you were asleep I overheard Pukumon say that he was going to attack 2 of our friends and then Pukumon lefted." Palmon informed.  
  
"Really? Then we should go help, shouldn't we?" Mimi asked now fully awake.  
  
"Yah. But we don't even know where they are Mimi, maybe we should sleep for the night then go tomorrow morning." Palmon suggested.  
  
"Then why did you wake me?!" Mimi said beginning to climb down the tree, "If I'm awake I might as well help the others ... besides I'm tired of being lost."  
  
"All right ..." Palmon said as they climb down from the tree.  
  
"Can you warp digivolve?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Yep, I got some food before I woke you." Palmon replied.  
  
"You got food and you didn't tell me?!" Mimi roared.  
  
"Well .... umm ..."  
  
"I'm hungry." Mimi whinned as she finally fully climbed down the tree, "Now which way did they go?"  
  
"This way." Palmon said who had also climbed down the tree and was leading the way.  
  
* *  
  
"May I go first?" Pukumon asked the Mega Four leader, Firemon (btw, in responce to someone's question: Firemon is a digimon that I made up for the preposes of this series. He is not the mega formof Meramon).  
  
"There not worried about winning this battle, there just afraid that they might not get a turn at attacking us." Izzy thought outloud.  
  
"Let's change that aditude!" HerculesKabuterimon said as he powered up for an attack, "Mega Electro Shocker."  
  
The attack was aimed for Firemon and was very powerful and very quick. But it seemed slow in the eyes of Firemon as he difted up at what was a normal speed for him and missed the attack. The Mega Electro Shocker hit the ground and caused a large crater where it had hit. As the dust settled from the attack Firemon landed back on the ground and resumed his conversation with Pukumon by saying, "Yes you may go first."  
  
Pukumon smiled and advanced on the digidestand, "This will be fun. Please try and fight back, it's boring when they give up ... Needle Squall!"  
  
Pukumon's attack of needles that were launched from the top of his head headed towards HerculesKabuerimon. "Defend!" HerculesKabuterimon said as his body shined with new armor.  
  
The needles just bounced off HerculesKabuterimon, "Mega Electro Shocker!" He said as he launched another energy beam this time at Pukumon.  
  
"Goldfish Poison!" Pukumon yelled as he spit out of a beam of energy that collided with HerculesKabuterimon's Mega Electro Shocker as they blew up niether hitting there target.  
  
* *  
  
Mamemon looked around his pod that had just launched acouple of minutes ago heading back to the digiworld. He didn't know why, but Psymon had sent him away, not to do an important mission, but to make sure that he didn't mess up his mission. Mamemon didn't understand ... he had based his career on his loyalty on Psymon and now Psymon was treating him as a threat.  
  
"But why?" Mamemon asked himself outloud, "What have I done?"  
  
Mamemon shock his head, maybe it's not loyalty or intellegance Psymon wants out of me, Mamemon thought, maybe it's strength as well.  
  
"Computer, create an AI hostile digimon, level ultimate, skill 10PT." Mamemon said, maybe if I digivolve he'll respect me more, and I have all trip to accomplish that.  
  
* *  
  
"How much farther?" Mimi asked, "Because I hate walking ... come to think of it ... I hate fighting too ... and were walking so that we can do some fighting ... so I guess it doesn't matter how much longer intill we stop walking and start fighting ..." Mimi's voice trailed off.  
  
"We're almost there." Palmon said, Atleast I hope were almost there ...  
  
* *  
  
"Needle Squall!" The attack hit Gardamon causing her to fall down and dedigivolve back to Byimon.  
  
"Byimon!" Sora yelled as she ran to catch Byimon.  
  
"Haha, guess that one goes first," Pukumon began, "Needle Squall!"  
  
Pukumon's attack headed for Byimon.  
  
"Byimon, no!!" Sora said as she jumped into the air, catching Byimon and getting hit by the needle squall attack and fall down into a large hole (a large hole? how very conventate ...).  
  
"Ahh!" Sora said.  
  
"Byimon warp digivolve too ..." Byimon quickly changed from the rookie stage to Birdramon to Gardamon. The Gardamon's beak became rectangular and hardened. She grew another two wings and her tail became firey. Then her whole body changed to a goldish colour and then the digimon grew termedously in size, "Pheonixmon!"  
  
Pheonixmon grabbed Sora and flew up into the air and out of the hole.  
  
Sora slowly opened her eyes, "Byimon? ... is that you?"  
  
"Sortof ..." Pheonixmon said, "I am Pheonixmon. The Mega form of Byimon. I rule the airs with justice and kindness. Anyone that stands against these morals are my enemies and shaw be taken down with my suprime Air Beast King attack."  
  
Pheonixmon landed and put down Sora.  
  
"Prodisious!" Izzy exclaimed, "With two Megas on our side we stand a much better chance of winning this conflict."  
  
"Hah! I could take both of you on dead!" Pukumon said as he got ready for battle.  
  
By: Terran 


	27. Default Chapter Title

  
  
The Titan series Part 27  
  
  
"This way!" Ravetomon ordered as the digidestined and their digimon followed.  
  
"Haven't we already gone this way?" Asked Tai who was sitting on WarGreymon's shoulder along with the  
others. It's not that they were lazy, they're anything but, it's just that when you've been walking  
around the forest with a pretty fast digimon all day, you get a little tired.  
  
'I think I know my way around!" Ravetomon snapped rudely getting annoyed by the digidestined's  
questions and wondered if he really needed their help at all.  
  
"Fine." Tai said crossing his arms over his chest and looked away. Tai was also tired of ravetomon  
bossing him around, which no one ever does so he wasn't exactly enjoying his new experience.  
  
"Yes, this is much easier!" kari laughed.  
  
"Quiet!" Ravetomon barked and tried to calm down, 'this will soon be over so just deal with it' He  
thought as he flew through the thick forests.  
  
'This is bad. Maybe it would be better on our own.' Matt thought and looked over at Tai who was  
still pissed off with his arms crossed, eyes closed and his frown. "Tai?" Matt wanted to ask him  
if they could leave Ravetomon. Tai said nothing. "Tai? hello? Tai?" Matt said again.  
  
"Shut up, Matt!" Tai yelled at him and closed his eyes again.  
  
"Fine." Matt said and by this time there wasn't anyone that wasn't annoyed by for one reason or   
another. Matt from Tai. Tai from Ravetomon. Ravetomon from all of them. All of them from Ravetomon.  
Joe from everyone yelling. Kari from Ravetomon yelling at her. So WarGreymon walked on with everyone   
on board as Ravetomon shouted out orders.  
  
'...and then WarGreymon can fire at him and he'll go flying away as a little ball of fire and then he'll  
say as gomamon puts out the fire, "I am sorry. Tai is the real leader and I am weakly." And I will  
be incharge again...' Tai thought and smiled evily as Matt once again woke him up from his trance.  
  
"Tai?"  
  
tai glanced up at Matt, "Yes."  
  
"I think we should go on our own and leave Ravetomon."  
  
"You think so, Matt." Tai smiled and closed his eyes, "I think we should have WarGreymon set him on  
fire and then have Gomamon-"  
  
"I meant without fighting."  
  
"Oh, sure. Well, I'm not sure I know much about that but maybe Ravetomon does. After all he's the  
leader." Tai said looking up, "Hey! Ravetomon! you got a minute?" Tai shouted and Matt looked  
blankly at him as if he had just invited Piedmon for tea and cookies.  
  
"What is it?" Ravetomon asked and flew over to them.  
  
"Well, Matt wanted to know how you would go about a non-"  
  
"It's nothing, nevermind." Matt interrupted putting his hand over Tai's mouth.  
  
"Then quit wasting my time." Ravetomon snapped and flew back to the front.  
  
"What was that?" Matt demanded once Ravetomon was out of hearing distance.  
  
"Nothing, just having some fun." Tai laughed.  
  
"That wasn't fun! What if i didn't stop you and you told him."  
  
"I'm not scared of that oversized pest." tai said and closed his eyes again, "Besides, I didn't  
tell him, did I?"  
  
"Tai you can't do that." Joe said joining the conversation.  
  
Tai rolled his eyes, "I didn't ask for your advice."  
  
"Just be more careful."  
  
"Okay Joe. 'cause you know it would be a shame if in the morning little feather brain was burnt to  
nothing." Tai smiled and looked over a Joe who was staring at him, "Don't worry, Joe. I wouldn't  
do that."  
  
"Yes you would." Matt said.  
  
"You don't have a lot of faith in me, do you Matt?" Tai joked.  
  
"No. Why? Should I?" Matt asked looking at his black band around his arm.  
  
(And now, a flashback)  
  
Matt was pretty good friend's with Tai at the institute, well, atleast as good friends as you could  
be with a mental person. Matt wasn't crazy, that was his job, to make friends with the people at   
the mental institution. Sure Tai had a pretty good reason for being in there (which I won't get into  
right now) but he was only a kid and he was really nice to him. Until that is the day that Tai slashed  
Matt's forehead with a knife leaving a scar. Matt that day lost his friend and changed his hair   
style so no one would see the huge scar on his face. Matt's dad had tried to put Tai in jail and/or  
kill him. But in court Matt didn't send Tai to be exicuted.  
  
"I'm only doing this because of T.K." Matt had told Tai after court.  
  
(end flashback)  
  
"Come, on. Atleast give me alittle credit that I won't do something that would get us all killed  
or do something as stupid as try and kill Ravetomon by myself." Tai said snapping Matt out of his  
thought.  
  
"Whatever." Matt said looking away at T.K who WarGreymon was holding.  
  
"Over this way." ravetomon ordered and so they walked through forest or wherever Ravetomon claimed  
to be the way to MetalPuppetmon as the others sat on WarGreymon in silence never even glancing at  
eachother.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
By Black Cat  
  



	28. Default Chapter Title

**Author's Note: I'm going to try adding a small amount of HTML in this story just to see if it works. If it doesn't then I'll immedately correct the problem.   
  
P.S- the main reason I wanna do this is so that it's easier for me to put in characters thoughts which will now be in italics like _this_**   
  
  
  
  


Part 28

  
  
  
_Inconceable_, Izzy thought, _with Phoenixmon digivolving we have a fighting chance ... although, statisicly speaking we are outnumbered 2:1 in manpower and strength._   
  
"Don't worry boss, I can destory these weaklings before our Saturday morning cartoons come on." Pukumon said.   
  
"I wasn't worried," Firemon began, "even if you are killed I can destory these guys and get home for my Saturday morning cartoons myself."   
  
"Whatever," Pukumon said powering up, "Poisen Fist Attack!"   
  
Pukumon's Poisen Fist Attack headed for Izzy.   
  
"Mega Electro Shocker!" HerculesKabuterimon said as he launched an energy ball at Pukumon. The Mega Electro Shocker collided with the Poisen Fist Attack causing an explosion.   
  
Normally this would be a neutral event but Phoenixmon didn't waist any time in doing an attack before the dust settled and Pukumon could recharge for the next attack.   
  
"Fire Cannon!" Phoenixmon said as she launched a huge ball of fire out of her beck hitting and badly wounding Pukumon.   
  


*** * ***

  
  
Mamemon's computer AI aponnite fell to the ground. Mamemon could feel new power serging through his body after 5 hours of non-stop, non-intrupted training.   
  
"Your getting pritty strong, but you'll never be able to deafet Psymon, nobody can ever defeat Psymon."   
  
Mamemon quickly turned around to see a digimon hiding in the shadows.   
  
_Who is that?_ Mamemon thought, _ well ... whoever it is could pose a problem._   
  
"Show yourself!" Mamemon ordered.   
  
"Relax, I'm friend, and I got an important mission for you." The digimon said walking out of the shadows and causing Mamemon to back-up a bit in fear as he saw who it was.   
  
_It's Commadomon ... he's one of Psymon's strongest servents ... I don't stand a chance against that thing even after all the training I've done_.   
  
"Relax, like I just said I'm your friend, and your ally." Commadomon said walking up to the computer port to type in some important information changing the speed and corse of Mamemon's ship.   
  
"How can I trust you?" Mamemon asked.   
  
Commadomon turned around sighed then went back to his work, "In time you'll learn to trust me but for now all you need to know is that fate has choosen us to play in important role in the fate of the Digi World and the Human World."   
  
"What do you mean?" Mamemon asked wondering if Commadomon was being sincer.   
  
Commadomon tapped on the computer port a bit more then stopped as an image of a boy appeared on the screen. Mamemon new this person to be a digidestand.   
  
"His name is Izzy ... as far as he knows atleast ... unfortunately I can not go into the details with you just yet but rest assured that the mission is important." Commadomon said.   
  
"Alright ... if you are correct ... and alot is riding on this ... then why me?" Mamemon asked.   
  
Commadomon shock his head, "Unfortunately that is something you'll have to find out on your own ... but if you need a little tip to get you started on your journey here it is, find Izzy and help him."   
  
"My journey?" Mamemon ezhoed.   
  
Commadomon shighed, "I will not be helping you on your journey. I'm sorry kid but I'm merely a messanger."   
  
With that Commadomon exitted the room. On his way out he turned around, "I am returning to Psymon's ship now ... there are things I must take care of. I set your new corse ... you have 2 days to train and prepare for the mission." Commadomon turned back around to face the door, "Oh and by the way ... use brains not berons for this mission."   
  


*** * ***

  
  
Pukumon got hit by another Mega Electro Shocker and feel to the ground.   
  
"Now, quickly while it's down, attack!" Izzy ordered HerculesKabuterimon.   
  
"Mega Electro Shocker!"   
  
"Fire Cannon!"   
  
The two digimon's attacks hit Pukumon at the same time vaporizing him.   
  
Izzy looked up to see Firemon's reaction, _he's not the least bit worried about Pukumon's being deleted ... could it be ... that Pukumon was just the beginning?_   
  
**By: Terran**


	29. Default Chapter Title

  
  
The Titan Series Part 29  
  
  
"Ravetomon! Oh, Ravetomon! Hello? Ravet-"  
  
"What!" Ravetomon yelled after hearing Tai calling him for, well, long enough for Ravetomon to stop  
which was really hard to do now, he was marching them almost 24/7 with no break.  
  
"I was just wondering if you saw yesterday's episode of The Simpsons?" tai asked trying to bother  
him to insanity.  
  
"No, tai. I don't watch T.V." Ravetomon said holding back his anger.  
  
"really? i missed it." Tai said and started to fake a cry, "You see *sniff* me and my friends *sniff*  
got sucked into the digital world and.. *sniff*..they...*sniff* THEY DON'T HAVE CABLE!!" Tai said  
crying into his hands.  
  
"Are you done?"  
  
Tai looked up for a second, "Hold on... WAHHHHHHHH!!!.... *sniff*" Then he smiled and leaned against  
WarGreymon, "Okay, i'm done now."  
  
"Good." ravetomon mumbled and continued flying.  
  
Once Ravetomon was back where he couldn't hear them Tai burst into laughter. "Come on Matt! it's  
fun!"  
  
"I'm okay." Matt said looking up at nothing inpoticular.  
  
"Come on Matt! Come on! It's fun!" tai laughed jumping hyperly around warGreymon's back. He's  
been doing this all morning and everytime Tai asked Matt, who always refused. He must of had way too  
much sugar or something because he was very energetic.  
  
"Oh please." kari murmered rolling her eyes.  
  
"Come on Kari!" tai said grabbing Kari's hand and dancing around, "Watch Matt! She'll do it!"  
He said and turned back to kari, "Come on, bug him! You know you want to! MetalPuppetmon can have  
fun, right?"  
  
Kari smiled, "Of course I can!" She said and turned Ravetomon, "Ravetomon! RRAAVVTTOOMMOONN! YO!  
RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAVVVVVVVVVEEEEETTTTTTOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMOOOOOOONNNNNNNNN!" She yelled emphysising everyletter of everyword.  
  
"What?!" Ravetomon yelled  
  
"Ravetomon!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Ravetomon!"  
  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT B*TCH?!"  
  
"Ummmm.... Oh, nothing. I forgot." Kari shrugged and sat down and started humming.  
  
"Fine! Then don't bother me!" he barked and continued flying.  
  
"See, Matt!" Tai said poking Matt, "Come on, give it a try!"  
  
"Leave me alone!" Matt snapped.  
  
"Fine," Tai said sitting down, "I'm just trying to have fun."  
  
Matt closed his eyes in frustration, 'this is what I get for hanging with this weirdo' Matt thought,  
'I should've killed him when I had a chance, so the world wouldn't have to listen to him.'  
  
* * *  
  
"Come on Ravetomon! We're tired!" Matt was woken up by Tai's yelling.  
  
"No! MetalPuppetmon is going to find out if we don't hurry!"  
  
"If we don't rest then we won't be able to fight him at all!" Tai argued as the stars shone from the  
night sky.  
  
"Well, then maybe your digimon were too weak in the first place." ravetomon said.  
  
"Listen, me and my group are going to rest. You're welcome to stay but I'm not going to be pushed  
around by a little furball!" He yelled and slid off WarGreymon.  
  
"little furball? I don't think you want to say those things to me, I know where i'm going and I'm  
more powerful than all your digimon."  
  
"Obviously you've never seen us in action." Tai smirked.  
  
Ravetomon laughed, "No, I don't make it a habit of watching little hissy cat fights."  
  
"Hey! Who do you think you are?!" Matt slid down WarGreymon holding T.K and with the others following.  
  
"Only the most powerful digimon to ever live."   
  
"In the soccer ball tryouts?"  
  
"I'll show you soccer ball! Raven Wing Blade!" Ravetomon yelled and fired his attack at Matt which  
sent him slamming against the trunk of a tree.  
  
"Gabumon Warp digivolve to.... MetalGarurumon!" MetalGarurumon charged at Ravetomon who easily dodged   
him.  
  
"Raven Wing Blade!" Ravetomon sliced MetalGarurumon in the side.  
  
MetalGarurumon got back to his feet slowly and fired "Wolf Claw!"  
  
"Come on WarGreymon!" Tai yelled.  
  
"Terra Force!" WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon bothed fired and left a huge cloud of smoke.  
  
"Did you get him?" Joe asked after a moment of nothing coming from the smoke. Joe walked closer  
to check it out when Ravetomon came flying out of the smoke and grabbed Joe and knocked him over.  
  
"Gomamon Warp digivolve to..... WarZudamon!" WarZudamon knocked Ravetomon off of Joe with one easy  
slap and started hitting him with different attacks which rarely hit. "Come on you guys! I can't  
do this by myself!"  
  
The other digimon came to help, even Patamon decided to join the fight. "Boom bubble!"   
  
"Terra Force!"  
  
"Wolf Claw!"  
  
"Lightning Sword!"  
  
The four digimon fired their attacks at the same time which caused them all to combined but they still  
needed alittle more power and they were all tired out.  
  
"Celestial Arrow!"   
  
An arrow shot through Ravetomon and he fell to the ground and died. They all looked over to AngeWomon  
who landed on the floor beside Kari.  
  
"Took you long enough." Kari said but AngeWomon just smiled.  
  
"You helped us?" Matt asked.  
  
"Ravetomon was my enemy to." she said simply.  
  
"Does that mean you're on our side?" Tai asked hopefully.  
  
"No." Kari said and walked away.  
  
"Wait! Where are you going? You're just going to walk away?" Tai asked running after her.  
  
Kari stopped and turned around, "Actually, Tai's incharge now. This might be fun."  
  
"Yep, and when I'm incharge everything's okay." Tai laughed.  
  
"Right." Matt said sarcastically.  
  
"Okay! let's go!" Tai said happily and started walking happy to be the leader again.  
  
"Which way is MetalPuppetmon, now that we killed Ravetomon we don't know which way to go." Joe said.  
  
"I'm incharge so I know the way now."  
  
"How does that work?"  
  
"I don't know. It just does, so don't argue, just follow me." Tai said and started walking in the  
"right way" with everyone else (including Kari) following him again.  
  
To be continued...  
  
By Black Cat 


	30. Default Chapter Title

**Author's Note: "Pay attention and you might learn something." -Izzy   
  
P.S- the beginning of this episode may be a little ... different ... I'm not sure if that's good or bad but the rest is within my norms of writing, tell me if you like the other style of writing which I will be using in the first scene of my story.**   
  
  


**The Titan Series Part 30**

  
  


By: Terran

  
  
  
Mamemon looked around the room. _What did Commadomon mean by using 'brains not brons _(how do u spell that room?)_ for this mission' ... well ... it must be something important so I should read up on this Izzy character._   
  
Mamemon walked to the computer and got all known records about Izzy on the viewscreen. The computer was made from Psymon Empire's knowledge so it couldn't be too detailed, however it must be, Mamemon figured, better then nothing.   
  
The profile poped up and it read:   
  
Information on digidestand character Izzy:   
  
Chest: Knowledge   
Digimon: Tentomon   
  
... end of known information on Izzy.   
  
_Man ... I knew there wouldn't be much on him but I was hoping for a little more ... I know!_ Mamemon thought as he tapped on the computer controls, _there may not be alot of information on Izzy but there should be lots of information in our databank about his digi partner, Tentomon._   
  
The computer screen changed as Mamemon enter the desired information he wanted, the profile now read:   
  
Information on Tentomon:   
  
Level: Rookie   
Possible digivolves in Champion level: Kabuterimon, Kawagamon.   
Information bio: Tentomon is a bug/electric type digimon who respons best in battle too non-flying and sea type digimon. Tentomon's main attack is Super Shocker and it causes aproximently 85 digibytes of damage. His main strength is his Brains and trys to outsmart his enemy to gain the edge in battle. His other battle advatages ....   
  
Mamemon stopped reading. He knew that Psymon's empire was only conserned about the battle capibilities of digimon but he had no idea that he wouldn't even have anything but battle information in the databanks.   
  
_What now ... I don't have any useful information on Izzy or his digimon ... I could try the Champion form of information on the digimon ... but I don't know what **his** digimon digivolves into ..._   
  
**

* * *

**   
  
"Palmon let's hurry!" Mimi said running. Mimi and Palmon could now hear the sound of battle covering the night air.   
  
"Ok Mimi, it's just a little further." Palmon said running in the lead trying to go as fast as possible.   
  
_If fighting is the only thing that can stop this nightmare ... then I'm not going to stop fighting intill it's all over_   
  
**

* * *

**   
  
"Mega Electro Shocker!" HerculesKabuterimon and Maganadramon battled in the sky ... Maganadramon easily winning ...   
  
Maganadramon dodged the Mega Electro Shocker and prepared for his attack. "Air Torpedo!" he yelled as he formed a torpedo in his hands and launched it at HerculesKabuterimon.   
  
The attackl hit HerculesKabuterimon and caused him to fall down and hit the ground. Hard. As HerculesKabuterimon strugled to ge back up another Air Torpedo was launched at him and caused him to fall down again barely able to move.   
  
_This looks hopeless ..._, Sora thought to herself watching the horrible battle in the sky.   
  
**

* * *

**   
  
The creator opened his eyes. The last thing he remebered was fighting WarGreymon ... and losing ...   
  
The creator got up. He looked around, his eye sight was improved ... infact everything was. He relized what had happened, after he was defeated he was reserected as a Titan!   
  
He raised up above the seas, "Hahaha! Hear me digidestand, **WarSeadramon** is going to get and destory you all!"   
  
With that WarSeadramon headed out to find the digidestand and destory them ... but first he had to do one thing ... regain undisputed controls of the seas. To do that he had to find the new leader of the seas and chalange him to a battle. That shouldn't take too long and then he could begin his reign of terror.   
  
**

* * *

**   
  
_The whole digiworld is out of balance ... the evil has taken over ... I have no choice but to send out the last line of defence._   
  
**

* * *

**   
  
The sky of the digiworld darkened and then exploded shotting down crystals of different colours. Everywhere, no matter where they were, the digidestand and the digimon of the planet looked at the phonimon in ah. However the phonimon then ended as the crystals landed on the surfice of the digiworld in different various areas. Once the phonimon ended every creators knowledge of the event was whiped away and the battles carried on as if nothing had happened ... although something did ... the crystals were now in the digiworld.


	31. Default Chapter Title

  
  
  
  
The Titan series Part 31  
  
  
"What if I were to go this way?"  
  
"Wrong."  
  
"This way?"  
  
"Wrong." Kari smiled. Tai had once again gotten them lost and Kari said she would tell them if they  
were going the right way. (right) tai pointed in the opposite direction and Kari shook her head.  
  
"Well than which way?" Tai asked tired of this.  
  
"I can't say." She smiled and sat down against a tree.  
  
"Fine, I'll just go this way."  
  
"That way?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Really? Okay, you're incharge." Tai was tired of people telling him that. Sure he was happy to  
be incharge but he didn't like being reminded all the time that he was incharge. Why was he so special  
anyways?  
  
"I don't care anymore, Kari." Tai said and started walking, "You guys coming?"  
  
"Haven't we already gone this way?" Joe asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Are you sure? it looks familar."  
  
"Than don't go this way!" Tai snapped.  
  
"Okay, tai. I believe you, you're incharge."  
  
"I know." Tai mumbled.  
  
"You know what we need?" Matt asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Food, food would be nice." Matt replied and started looking around.  
  
"Do you see any food, Matt? when we see some then we will stop and eat, okay?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"I have food." Kari bragged.  
  
"Really?" Tai asked and Kari nodded, "Can we have some?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Of course, what as I thinking." Tai said rolling his eyes.  
  
"T.K can have some." Kari smiled.  
  
"Well, T.K is unconcious at the moment, I'll be glad to take it for you." Tai smiled. Matt hit his  
arm, "Ow, what did I do?" Matt just rolled his eyes.  
  
"Come on Kari, please." Tai asked again making a puppy-dog face.  
  
"Ummm...no." Kari was enjoying herself.  
  
"Fine. Forget it." Tai said and continued walking.  
  
"Kari?" Matt asked afew minutes later.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Matt was bored so he said, "I was wondering, are you by anychance an alien?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are you an alien?" Matt repeated.  
  
"Don't start that again, Matt." Joe said.  
  
"Are you?" Matt asked ignoring Joe.  
  
"Ummm...no." Kari answered confused.  
  
"Really? Well, Gabumon's your werewolf friend isn't he?"  
  
"Matt, shut up." Tai said.  
  
"Hold on, Tai." Matt said and turned back to Kari, "Isn't he?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Really?" He turned to Gabumon, "Gabumon? Is that true? You lied to me." Matt joked.  
  
"Matt, quit it." Tai said annoyed.  
  
"One sec. Kari-"  
  
"Shut up, Matt! you're not funny."  
  
"No, but I'm having fun."  
  
"I don't care, shut up."  
  
"Okay, Tai. After all, you're incharge." Matt mocked.  
  
Tai stopped walking, "Shut up!" tai yelled and punched Matt.  
  
"Nice one, tai." Kari laughed.  
  
"Okay, let's go." Tai said walking away while everyone else stayed behind. "You coming?"  
  
"No." Matt said and started walking the opposite direction carrying TK with him.  
  
"We don't need you, Matt! Come on Joe!"  
  
"Ummm, I'm going with Matt." Joe said and ran to catch up with him.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Sorry, tai. I'm going too." Kari smiled and went with Matt.  
  
"Fine! I don't need you either!" Tai yelled and he walked alone with Agumon.  
  
* * *   
  
"You don't know your way, do you?" Joe asked Matt.  
  
"I know the way away from Tai, besides, I don't care if we fight MetalPuppetmon, he can do it on his  
own."  
  
"Maybe one of us should've stayed with him." Gomamon said. "It's not safe by yourself."  
  
"That's his problem." Matt said.  
  
* * *  
  
"What did I do?" Tai asked Agumon as they walked.  
  
"You punched Matt."  
  
"So? He deserved it. Why is everyone on his side?"  
  
"They're just mad at you."  
  
"Are you?"   
  
"..."  
  
"Come on Agumon! Don't you leave me too!"  
  
"I won't." Agumon replied.  
  
"Atleast I'm not exactly incharge anymore." Tai said trying to fake a smile.  
  
"Yeah.."  
  
* * *  
  
"Can we sleep?" Joe asked.  
  
"Sure, we can sleep or eat whenever you want to. I'm not going to be like Tai." Matt said and sat  
down.  
  
"Oh." Joe said and took off his glasses.  
  
"Maybe we should find him." Gabumon whispered to Gomamon late that night.  
  
"We can't leave Joe and Matt."  
  
"Maybe Kari will."  
  
"No, she wouldn't do anything for us." Gomamon pointed out.  
  
"No, but the real Kari would."  
  
"Yeah, except we have to defeat MetalPuppetmon first, and that's where Tai's going."  
  
"What about Patamon? T.K's not awake anyway so it's not like he has anyone to stay with." Gabumon  
said and they walked over to where Patamon was sleeping and poked him to wake him up.  
  
"What is it?" Patamon yawned.  
  
"We need you to go find Tai and Agumon for us." Gomamon said.  
  
"What? I can't leave."  
  
"But you're the only one that can leave. Besides, we'll start looking for you tomarrow and you will  
lead us to Tai and they would have to work it out." Gabumon explained. "It works either way, just  
try and convince Tai to come back and we'll be there soon."  
  
Patamon looked over at T.K, "but what if he wakes up and I'm not here?"  
  
"Patamon, no offence, but I don't think you have to worry about him waking up anytime soon."  
  
"Yeah but..."  
  
"Don't worry. come on, you're the only one that can help us and you don't want Tai and Agumon to  
face MetalPuppetmon all by themselves. They might die and you dont want that, do you?"  
  
"Well, no, I guess not." Patamon sighed, "Okay, I'll do it."  
  
"Good, now go before they wake up!" Gabumon said and Patamon flew away and out of sight.  
  
* * *  
  
"I'm tired, Tai. How much longer are we going to walk, it's dark." Agumon complained.  
  
Tai rolled his eyes, "Fine, we can go to sleep."  
  
"Finally." Agumon said and closed his eyes but Tai just sat down with his eyes open, he couldn't  
fall asleep.  
  
"Agumon?" Tai asked poking the digimon.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I blew it this time, didn't I?"  
  
To be continued...  
  
By Black Cat  



	32. Default Chapter Title

**Author's Note: "I feel the power!" - Agumon   
  
P.S- This one is prity-well pure action in responce to Gomamon request :). Also, I want comments on my new format, whether or not ppl like HTML over just plain text.**   
  
**

The Titan Series Part 22

**   
  


By: Terran

  
  
  
"Get up HerculesKabuterimon!" Izzy ordered.   
  
"Magnadramon, finish off HerculesKabuterimon." Gryphonmon requested.   
  
"Right ... Dragon Fire!" Magnadramon's attack launched it's self at HerculesKabuterimon at a extreamly quick speed.   
  
"Phoenixmon, you better help out." Sora instructed as Phoenixmon joined the battle.   
  
"Crimson Fire!" Phoenixmon annoced as she gathered a wave of fire around her then shot it at the Dragon Fire attack.   
  
The Crimson Fire hit the Dragon Fire mere mili-secounds befor it would have hit HerculesKabuterimon, who was still on the floor. The two attacks caused a large amount of dust to scatter around the area as Sora and Izzy were knocked off their feet in the after-shock.   
  
**

* * *

**   
  
A cloud of dust reached Mimi and Palmon. Palmon immedately pulled Mimi down to take cover over some rocks. Once the dust settled Mimi looked up to see where the digimon were fighting.   
  
"Get ready Palmon." Mimi ordered.   
  
"Right ..." Palmon concentrated, "Palmon warp digivolve to ... **Treemon**!"   
  
**

* * *

**   
  
A glow of light covered the area where Izzy, Sora, and there digimon were fighting the remaining three members of the Mega Four.   
  
"Dragon Fire!" Magnadramon launched his Dragon Fire attack at Phoenixmon taking advantage of the temporary distration.   
  
The Dragon Fire attack hit Phoenixmon causing the gaint bird to fall down and land on the ground.   
  
_Are we beaten?_   
  
"Nature's Finisher Attack!" A digimon yelled as Magnadramon was hit from behind and blown up being instantly deleted.   
  
Izzy and Sora turned around to see a Mimi riding on a digimon niether of them had ever seen before.   
  
"Izzy, what is that thing?" Sora asked as Izzy got out his digimon analyzer.   
  
"It's Treemon, the Mega form of Palmon ... I guess alot has changed since we got seperated from the others." Izzy annoced.   
  
"Alot has changed that I don't know about." Mimi said and jumped off Treemon, "After you two left me and Joe tryed to beat Psymon but he was too much for us. But then Gomammon digivolved into WarZudamon and Joe told me to go away and try and find the others ... atleast I think that's what he said ... so much has happened I don't remeber anymore." Mimi said and broke down crying.   
  
"I am beginning to wonder if any of you so-called Mega digimon can handle these brats." Firemon began, "Gryphonmon. If you can not take care of these three then you are off the Mega Four and I shall start over with a new team of **real** digimon."   
  
"Piece of cake." Gryphonmon replied, "After all I have more power then Pukumon and Magadramon combind."   
  
"Just make this quick." Firemon ordered.   
  
"Right," Gryphonmon said as he steped into the battle field.   
  
  
**Ending Note: I know that parts a bit short but the next one (by me) will be longer and with more action and mystery.**


	33. Default Chapter Title

A/N- "Maybe we shouldn't look for him. Everyone needs to be alone sometimes, I should know." Gatomon  
"I'm not going to let him break up this team!" Tai (Trash Day) (Ha, I guess he couldn't let   
Matt break up the team but HE can)  
  
  
The Titan series Part 33  
  
  
Patamon flew over the forest with no sense of where he was going or where he should go. The sun had  
come up by now which made it easier to look, if you call looking down and through a thick forest  
easy. But he finally spotted two moving objects and he slowly made his way to them to make sure it  
wasn't anyone else besides Tai. He looked closely through the trees and saw Tai and Agumon eating some  
fruit under a tree. Although, Tai wasn't really hungry (first time ever) he had too much on his mind  
and he looked up and to his surprise he say Patamon.  
  
"Hey! Patamon! Is that you?" Tai called and Agumon stopped eating and looked up and the digimon.  
  
"Yeah, it's me." Patamon said and flew down.  
  
"Cool, where's Matt and Joe and T.K and Kari?"  
  
"They didn't come."  
  
"Okay, then why are you here?" Tai asked.  
  
"I need to talk to you."  
  
"Okay, shoot."  
  
Patamon took a deep breath and explained what Gabumon and Gomamon told him...  
  
* * *  
  
"Patamon! Where are you?" Matt, Joe and the digimon all called the next morning after finding out  
that Patamon was missing.  
  
Kari just sat by a tree with Gatomon, they were just watching and pleased as the group was being  
split apart. "How long do you think it will be before they're all on their own?"  
  
"At the most two more days." Gatomon replied  
  
"You have a lot of faith in them, but I wish it would last longer I don't want my fun to be over."  
  
* * *  
  
"No!"  
  
"Come on, Tai!" Patamon urged.  
  
"No! I'm not going back!"  
  
"But Tai-"  
  
"No! If that brat wants to come and apoligize he can come himself!"  
  
"Why does he need to apoligize? He didn't do anything. No offence Tai but I think you're the one  
who should be apoligizing, you can't expect people to follow you if you're not nice to them."  
  
"Fine! I can beat MetalPuppetmon by-my-self! You're welcome to come if you want." Tai said and  
continued walking.  
  
"You're going to defeat MetalPuppetmon?"  
  
"I'm going to try, besides, I think that if I even attack him he'll have to put all his energy and  
consontration on the battle which will temperaly force him to let Kari go, after that I'll just kill  
him if he doesn't let he go perminately."  
  
"But he's a Titan!"  
  
"I know."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Look, if you want to come than come, if not leave me alone." Tai walked away.  
  
"Sorry Patamon." said Agumon and he ran to catch up with the digidestined.  
  
Patamon heisitated for a moment before he yelled, "Wait for me!" and flew to Tai and Agumon.  
  
* * *  
  
"Come on! Get up!" Matt yelled trying to pull Kari up.  
  
"Leave me, I don't need your help and your search is getting more than boring."  
  
"I can't leave you here."  
  
"Really? I thought you weren't going to be like Tai." Kari smiled and took a bite of the food that  
she refused to give anyone else.  
  
"Well, obviously he doesn't mind leaving you alone or he wouldn't of left. So come on!"  
  
Kari rolled her eyes, "Fine, maybe you'll be more fun when we kill Tai." Kari said and started walking.  
  
"We can't kill Tai." Joe protested.  
  
"Why not?" Matt picked up T.K and they walked.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hurry up, Patamon! Look at this!" Tai called and Patamon came to see what they were looking at.  
He looked and right across a river was a castle. Only, it wasn't exactly the kind of castle for a  
king or queen, it was one that they had seen before. It was MetalPuppetmon's house! "Finally!"  
Tai said ran to the river, "Come on guys! There's no turning back now." Tai said excitedly.  
  
"We're coming!" Patamon and Agumon said and they ran (or flew) to where Tai was.  
  
"All we have to do is cross the river and we can fight MetalPuppetmon, okay Agumon, digivolve!"  
  
"Agumon warp digivolve to... WarGreymon!"  
  
"Let's go!" Patamon and Tai went on WarGreymon and he took them across the river and to find MetalPuppetmon  
so that Kari would be back to normal, or atleast that's what they hoped. Once they got on the other  
side Tai jumped off and started looking for MetalPuppetmon. He looked in the house, up and down   
the stairs he went calling for MetalPuppetmon but he didn't come. Then he went outside where the  
digimon were looking. He checked everywhere but he couldn't find him. "Maybe he's not home." Tai   
said turning to WarGreymon and Patamon who were looking aswell. Tai sighed with disappointment   
and leaned against a tree.  
  
"Picka boo!" MetalPuppetmon jumped out of the tree and grabbed Tai.  
  
"WarGreymon!"  
  
"Terra Force!" WarGreymon fired and hit MetalPuppetmon and he let go of Tai.  
  
"Puppet Hammer!" With one hit WarGreymon was hurt very badly. As the battle went on MetalPuppetmon  
slowly lost control over Kari and focused his energy on the battle, just as Tai had said...  
  
* * *  
  
They walked on in search of Patamon with Kari in the back slowly walking along. Matt looked back at  
her, "Come on! Hurry up!" Matt called to Kari, but she collapsed on the floor with no warning.  
Everyone ran to where she lay and she slowly opened her eyes again and sat up.  
  
"Matt! And Joe!" She yelled hugging them.  
  
"Huh? Kari? Are you okay?"  
  
"Never better."  
  
"What happened? I thought MetalPuppetmon was controling you."  
  
"He was." Kari said happily.  
  
"Did Tai kill him?"  
  
"I don't know." Kari admitted and walked over to Gatomon and tried to pull out the blackgear in her back.  
  
"Ow!" Gatomon hissed and Kari got it out and it broke.  
  
"Okay, enough of that. Let's go find Patamon." Matt said and continued walking.  
  
"And then my brother?"  
  
"We're not looking for him, he can take care of himself."  
  
* * *  
  
"Get up, WarGreymon!" Tai yelled to his digimon who had been knocked down over ten times.  
  
"I have no strength." He said and tried to get up but fell again.  
  
"Terra Force!" MetalPuppetmon was knocked over by a WarGreymon from behind him.  
  
"Evil Tai!" Tai's clone yelled and ran over to Tai.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I've been looking for you!"  
  
"You have?"  
  
"Yes, Evil Tai." The clone said happily.  
  
"Just call me plain Tai." Tai insisted.  
  
"Evil Tai suits you better."  
  
"Whatever. What are you doing here?"  
  
"To help you out." Tai's clone said, "And by the looks of it you needed lots of help."  
  
"I was doing okay."  
  
"Of course you were. Where's your other friends?"  
  
"Not here." Tai said simply as the two WarGreymons fought MetalPuppetmon.  
  
"Oh, you killed them."  
  
"No."  
  
"Sure you didn't, well Evil Matt, Joe and T.K are coming, I just ran ahead."  
  
"Metal Wolf Claw!"  
  
"Lightning sword!"  
  
"Staff of Destiny!"  
  
"That would be them." Tai's clone said as the others came and the digimon continued the battle   
that they were going to lose. Atleast the odds were better, but even with five megas and one rookie   
it's pretty unlikely that they can defeat a Titan, the most powerful of all the types of Digimon.  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
By Black Cat  
  
  
  



	34. Default Chapter Title

  
**"Is that a trash bag?" "I have misplaced my pants." -The simpsons. (that has nothing to do with the series ... but it's really hard thinking up quotes! :))**   
  
  
**

The Titan Series Part 34

**   
  


By: Terran

  
  
  
"Master MetalCoelamon?" A Gekomon said as he approached MetalCoelamon, the lord of the sea, and a Titan under Psymon's command.   
  
"What is it?!" MetalCoelamon roared. This digimon wasn't exactly well tempored.   
  
"The former master of the sea wishes to have a re-match for control." Gekomon informed quickly and scared.   
  
"The former master of the sea ... you mean MetalSeadramon?!" MetalCoelamon yelled at the Gekomon furious at the news.   
  
"Well ... yes sir ... but he digivolved into a Titan sir. He's ... umm ... WarSeadramon now."   
  
That was all MetalCoelamon needed to hear. With one shot he disposed of the Gekomon.   
  
"You shouldn't kill your help." WarSeadramon said as he entered Coelamon's thrown room, "Just torture them, it's much more effective and you can still send them off to kill themselves after words."   
  
"I shouldn't talk. You couldn't even beat the digidestands! Because of your failure Psymon came over here and decided it was best if one of his Generals had direct control over the sea. That would be me." MetalCoelamon informed.   
  
"Hah! You haven't faced thoose digidestand. They may appear weak but they have the advantage of growing stronger with every battle. You could never defeat them, but I can with the new plan I divised!"   
  
"Failures like you, WarSeadramon, have no place in Psymon's Empire!" MetalCoelamon roared back, "I'll make an example out you!"   
  
"Guess that means we won't be friends ... Hard Head Smash!" WarSeadramon launched himself at MetalCoelamon and knocked him down.   
  
WarSeadramon launched himself higher in the ocean while MetalCoelamon was down and prepared to fire a blow out of the cannon on the top of his head, "Water's War Beam!"   
  
The attack got launched at MetalCoelamon as he got up, "Absorb." MetalCoelamon said confedately as the attack hit him and MetalCoelamon absorbed all the energy put into the attack.   
  
WarSeadramon looked shocked. MetalCoelamon just smiled and said, "You don't get to be a General in the most powerful empire in the universe without learning a trick or two."   
  
_Dam! This could be harder then I thought ..._ WarSeadramon thought as he tryed to divise a plan that could beat this guy.   
  
**

* * *

**   
  
FlyingPiedmon looked around ferusterated. _ Where is Genni's house?!_ He thought as he searched, _Oh well ... it's not like anyone is going to beat me into finding it, after all, Firemon has defeated worse then the digidestand before._   
  
**

* * *

**   
  
Gryphonmon walked into the battle area. HerculesKabuterimon and Phoenixmon where still recoving from the previous battles so only Treemon had the strength to fight.   
  
At first it was just a stand off. Both digimon waiting for the other to blink, there by making the first mistake. Eventualy Gryphonmon got impacient and lepped into battle using his "Legandary Tai Beam" attack. Treemon dodged the attack and it ended up hitting a very shocked and scared Izzy who was knocked out cold by the blow, but still breathing and very much alive. Luckly, Gryphonmon hadn't used one of his more powerful moves and it was just enough to send Izzy into dream world ... so to speak.   
  
**

* * *

**   
  
Izzy looked around. "Where am I? ... am I dead?"   
  
"No, just knocked out." A lifeform informed Izzy as she approached. It appeared to look like Kari but had the voice of the one who choose them to be the digidestand.   
  
"Who are you?" Izzy inquired.   
  
"That is not important just yet." The person said as she sat on the ground. If you can call it a ground ... the whole place they were in was just one big bright area with no seeming end to the brightness.   
  
"Then what is important?" Izzy asked more curious now then a minut before.   
  
"Did you know any of the digidestand before you went to summer camp?" The girl asked ignoring Izzy's question.   
  
"Yah ... I was in the same school as Mimi but we never really talked ... and I think I may of saw Sora once or twice."   
  
"You think? When do you **think** you saw Sora." The Kari look-a-like asked.   
  
"Well ... I think I saw her once at the park ... we had this talk ... I barely remeber ... it was like, 4 or maybe 5 years ago ... I was still young so I don't really remeber ..." Izzy said trying to recall his memories.   
  
"Well then," The girl said getting up, "Maybe you should ask her."   
  
**

* * *

**   
  
"Izzy?" Sora asked putting her hand on the wound on his head.   
  
"Yah." Izzy said coming too.   
  
"Your awake!" Sora said happily. Her good mood was immedately ruined as a boulder headed there way, which was debree from Treemon's and Gryphonmon's continuous battle.   
  
Izzy quickly got up as they dodged the boulder.   
  
_I should wait intill after the battle to ask Sora_, he thought, _we have more important things to worry about for now._


	35. Default Chapter Title

A/N- "It just makes us seem so small and insignificant, like nothing we do really matters." Sora  
"Of course it matters ... we can't take a chance that it doesn't." Tai  
(The Titan series now has the most parts in the history of Fanfiction.net and is still going!)  
  
  
  
The Titan series Part 35  
  
  
...and so it continued. But with little luck of actually defeating MetalPuppetmon. This was a pretty  
stupid move on Tai's part but he was still convinced that he could win without the others.  
  
"Terra Force!"  
  
"Terra Force!"  
  
"Staff of Destiny!"  
  
"Metal Wolf Claw!"  
  
"Boom Bubble!"  
  
"Lightning Sword!" The six digimon fired their attacks with little luck. Terra Force came, he just  
threw it right back at him. Lightning Sword he just stopped easily with a yawn and a smile. Metal  
Wolf Claw he dodged. Staff of Destiny was actually the only one that hit him for some reason. And  
Boom Bubble? Well, it didn't do very much even when it hit so MetalPuppetmon saved his energy on  
the megas and Ultimate.  
  
"Can't your T.K digivolve Patamon?" Tai asked the clones.  
  
Tai's clone shook his head, "We don't have digivices or crests. Your digimon need those, ours don't."  
  
"Isn't it basically the same?"  
  
"No."  
  
"What kind of clones are you? Whoever made you needed to check their facts."  
  
"It was made that way to be easier for us."  
  
"Easier?" Tai mumbled, "Yeah, a lot easier." Tai complained as one of the his WarGreymon hit the  
MetalPuppetmon mansion which, needless to say, caused it to pretty much break on top of him. Tai shook  
his head, "This is sad." He said and went to his digimon to help him out of the rubble while the  
other digimon kept him busy. "Come on, WarGreymon! He's not that tough. Just get your act together  
and you can beat him with one blast." Tai said as he removed a piece of glass from his shoulder.  
  
"He's a titan, Tai. He's too strong."  
  
"Titan or not we're going to kill that pile of fire wood."  
  
* * *  
  
"Do you see him, Angewomon?" Kari asked as they searched the forest.  
  
"Not yet." She said from up above.  
  
"kari..." came a small whisper from T.K.  
  
"T.K!" She ran over to Matt who was carrying him.  
  
"You okay? You've been out for awhile." Matt asked setting him down.  
  
"Yeah, I think I'm okay." T.K said and tried to get up but he still couldn't walk.  
  
"Atleast your awake." Joe smiled.  
  
"Yeah", T.K said looking around, "Where's Patamon and Tai and Agumon?"  
  
"They left."  
  
"Patamon left me...." T.K said starting to cry.  
  
"No, no. He just...ummm....got lost. We're looking for him." Matt said picking him up again.  
  
"Poor Patamon."   
  
"He's okay, T.K."  
  
"Hey! I think I found them!" Angewomon called and she lead the way to a river. "I think I hear  
them across here and down that hill." She said proud of herself.  
  
"Who's THEY?"  
  
"Tai, WarGreymon and Patamon."  
  
"Patamon's with Tai?"  
  
"Who knew?" Gomamon whispered to Gabumon.  
  
"What are they doing over there?"  
  
"I can't hear them that well but I think they're fighting someone."  
  
"It must be MetalPuppetmon." Said Gabumon.  
  
"Maybe." Angewomon said and perked up her ears to listen better. "No, wait! There are more people."  
  
"who?"  
  
"They are two WarGreymon I think, more digimon and some humans, although i could be wrong."  
  
"The clones? They must work for MetalPuppetmon." Joe said.  
  
"Well, let's go!" Kari said and Angewomon took her across the river.  
  
"Come on Gomamon!"  
  
"Gomamon warp digivolve to... WarZudomon!" WarZudomon look Joe acroos the river and all that was left was  
T.K, Matt and Gabumon.  
  
"Come on, Matt. Let's go!" T.K insisted.  
  
"If they need us then they can come and get us." He said stubbernly.  
  
"But everyone left, we have to go help."  
  
"No we don't."  
  
"Patamon needs me and everyone else needs you and Gabumon. Please." T.K said and Matt gave in.  
  
"Fine, but if anything happens I get to kill Tai."  
  
"Ummmm... let's just go, Matt, okay?" Gabumon said, "Gabumon warp digivolve to.... MetalGarurumon!"  
  
* * *  
  
"Come on WarGreymon! Get up!" Tai said after he had taken all the wood, bricks, and glass from  
on top or in his digimon.  
  
WarGreymon tried to get up but he was badly hurt, he stood up and a huge pain went through his whole  
body but he still got up and went back to fight. "Terra Force!" He fired and because MetalPuppetmon  
wasn't expecting him to get up it hit him, and it wasn't to bad of an attck either.   
  
"Yeah! Go, WarGreymon!" Tai yelled happily.  
  
"Puppet Beam!" MetalPuppetmon sent a glowing beam towards WarGreymon who dodged it but it hit Tai's  
arm instead.  
  
"OW!" Tai yelled in pain. At the time he wasn't expecting it to hit him so when it did it came as  
both a shock to him and plus it hurt. Tai held his and ran to the clones, out of the way of the fight.  
"Joe-"  
  
"Evil Joe." Joe's clone corrected.  
  
"Okay, Evil Joe, do you have anything for my arm?"  
  
"No. Why would I?"  
  
"Because the real Joe would know what to do." Tai said frustrated.  
  
"We're not the same, we're just copies."  
  
"Well whoever made you didn't know the first thing about anything." Tai said sitting down on the  
floor, "Do any of you atleast have a klenex or something?"  
  
"No." Said the clones cluelessly.  
  
"Staff of Destiny!" MagmAngemon fired and it, like usual, hit MetalPuppetmon.   
  
"Terra Force!" Tai's WarGreymon said and the attack also hit MetalPuppetmon right after Staff of  
Destiny. Not only did it hit, but surprisanly enough, a small part of him caught on fire.  
  
"Hey!" MetalPuppetmon yelled and blew out the fire, "Enough playing around! It's time to finish  
you off! Puppet swords!" MetalPuppetmon's attack was about 20 swords light with fire and coming from  
all directions. Atleast two swords hit each of the digimon and as they we're trying to pull the swords  
out MetalPuppetmon fired another Puppetmon at all of them and they fell back. WarGreymon dedigivolved  
back to Koromon and Patamon fell to the ground badly injured.  
  
Tai ran over to his now small in-training digimon and picked him up with his one working arm, "What  
happened?"  
  
"He's too stong for us, tai." Koromon said sadly.  
  
Tai sighed and went to help Patamon also who was unconcious, "This isn't going aswell as I'd hoped."  
Tai said to Koromon, "I thought he wasn't going to be that hard, i mean we definatly have more people  
and when our attacks hit we do a lot of damage, so why are we losing.  
  
"We can't hit him." koromon said, "He's to fast for us."  
  
"oh." Tai said quietly in disappointment.  
  
"You know, Tai. We would have been a lot better off with the others."  
  
"I kind of figured that." Tai said and looked at the battle, "we really could have used their help,  
but they chose to leave so, actually, it's kind of their fault for leaving us." Tai said setting  
Koromon down beside Patamon.  
  
"They may have chose to leave but you kind of asked for it."  
  
"thanks Koromon, I feel a lot better now that it's my fault." Tai said sarcastically.  
  
* * *  
  
"Where is he Angewomon?" Kari asked as they flew above MetalPuppetmon's place.  
  
"There he is!"  
  
"No, that's his clone." Kari said as if that was a normal thing.  
  
"How can you tell?"  
  
"I dunno. I just know."  
  
"Oh! Then that must be him!" angewomon said as they looked down on Tai and Koromon.  
  
"Yeah! Okay, land over there." Kari said and as she came closer to the ground she yelled, "Hey!  
Tai!" and jumped off angewomon.  
  
"Huh?" tai turned around and Kari hugged him, "Ow, don't touch my arm please." Tai said and she   
let go. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"we found you." She said happily.  
  
"You're okay now?"  
  
"Yep, thanks to you."  
  
Tai smiled then he looked around, "Where's everyone else?"  
  
"Oh, they're coming."  
  
"Okay. Here take Patamon and give him to T.K." Tai said handing her Patamon.  
  
"Sure, I'll be right back!" she said and Angewomon flew her away.  
  
"See, everyone came back." Tai said turning to Koromon.  
  
"Good thing that they did." koromon said as the battle went on with the four remaining digimon.  
With MagmAngemon hitting him easily and the others sometimes could hit him when he was getting up   
from MagmAngemon's attack.  
  
* * *  
  
"Now we have to find T.K," Kari said, "Why are we always looking for everyone?"  
  
"I dunno. How's Patamon?"  
  
"I think he's okay." Kari said looking around.  
  
"Well, T.K and Matt where the last to come so they're probably still near the river." angewomon said  
and flew to the river. "see there they are." Angewomon said as MetalGarurumon ran towards the battle  
with Matt and T.K aboard.  
  
"Wait! T.K!" kari shouted as angewomon flew as fast as she could to catch up. MetalGarurumon   
stopped and Kari and Angewomon caught up and kari jumped off. "T.K! Look who i have!" she said  
and held out Patamon.  
  
"Patamon!" He said happily and took him and his smile faded, "What's wrong with him?"  
  
"He's okay. He's just really hurt, like you were." Kari explained, "he'll wake up soon."  
  
"Okay." T.K said quietly.  
  
"Sorry T.K, we gotta go." said Kari.  
  
"Where're you going?" Matt asked.  
  
"I told Tai I'd come right back." kari said and went onto Angewomon.  
  
"You found Tai?"  
  
"Yeah, you want me to take you to him?"  
  
".....sure." Matt said.  
  
"Okay, follow us." Kari said and Angewomon flew just a little above MetalGarurumon.  
  
* * *  
  
"Okay, we're deffinately lost." Joe said finally.  
  
"No we're not. We're almost there." WarZudomon assured him.  
  
"How would you know?"  
  
"Because it's better than thinking that we're lost."  
  
"Fine. I think I hear them anyways." joe said.  
  
"Yeah, me too." WarZudomon looked around and saw Tai talking to Koromon. "there he is!"  
  
"Tai!" joe yelled.  
  
"What? Oh, hi Joe." Tai said.  
  
"What's the matter, aren't you happy to see me?"  
  
"Uh, yeah. Koromon says I'm supposed to say I'm sorry to Matt."  
  
"Well, you should."  
  
"See!" Koromon said.  
  
"Where is he anyway?"  
  
"I dunno. He's coming." Joe assured him. "what's wrong with your arm?"  
  
"I just hurt it. You got anything for it?"  
  
"Uh..." Joe looked in his bag and pulled out some goss and stuff, "yep." he wrapped Where Tai's  
arm was hurt.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Look who i brought!" Kari yelled and jumped off Angewomon and MetalGarurumon came from behind.  
  
"Hi Tai!" T.K yelled.  
  
"Hi." Tai said and turned to Matt, "Hi, Matt."  
  
"hey." he said and jumped off MetalGarurumon.  
  
"ummm... I'm sorry and I need your help.." tai said staring at his shoes.  
  
"Sure." Matt smiled.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah, just don't punch me, okay?"  
  
"I can do that." Tai said.  
  
"Than let's kill this guy!"  
  
"Patamon can help too."  
  
"... when he wakes up, sure."  
  
"he's going to wake up now."  
  
Tai smiled, "Okay, let's fight!"  
  
"Koromon warp digivolve to.... WarGreymon! Come on digimon!"  
  
To be continued...  
  
By Black Cat  
  
  
  



	36. Default Chapter Title

brB"And the plot thickans!" -Piedmon/B  
br  
br  
buCenterThe Titan Series Part 36/Center/u/b  
br  
brCenterBy: Terran/Center  
br  
br  
br"Depths of the Ocean!" MetalCoelmon created a tital wave that knocked WarSeadramon back.  
br  
brWarSeadramon, however was expecting this and, after being knocked into the ocean, quickly slamed MetalCoelmon in it's stomac (if you can call it a stomac) and forced MetalCoelmon out of the water.  
br  
brMetalCoelmon was shocked by the counter attack but quickly recovered and as long as he was out the the water took in the sunlight and focus it into an energy attack called, "Solar Beam"  
br  
brThe attack quickly hit WarSeadramon nearly knocking him out cold, Iimpossible .../I WarSeadramon thought I... do I have any more aces up my sleave?/I  
br  
brBCenter* * */Center/B  
br  
brGryphonmon dived at Treemon, "Legendary Blade!" Gryphonmon yelled as his sharp claws dived deep into Treemon's skin/bark/insides.  
br  
brGryphonmon pulled his claws out of Treemon. For a moment Treemon just stood there, perfactly still as if the pain hadn't registered yet. But it only lasted for acouple very long secounds as Treemon collasped dedigivolving back to Tanemon.  
br  
br"Tanemon!" Mimi said running towards the in-training digimon covered in green blood. Mimi picked up Tanemon and searched for the cut. Unable to find it Mimi asked, "Where are you hurt Tanemon?"  
br  
br"Don't worry ..." Tanemon said weakly "... it's not my blood ..." with that Tanemon fell unconsious out of fatigue.  
br  
br"Huh?" Izzy said hearing Tanemon and looked towards Gryohonmon who was one claw short. Gryphonmon looked horrified as green blood came gushing out of his wound.  
br  
br"How was that possible?" Sora asked.  
br  
br"Oh, who cares!" Mimi said carefully running back to the others with Tanemon in her hand, "Tanemon's alright! And that Gryphonmon isn't in the best of shape either."  
br  
br"Well ..." Gryphonmon said weakly, "your right about the first thing ..."  
br  
brGryphonmon concentrated and focused all his energy. At first the digidestand didn't know what he was doing but then a new claw formed in replace of Gryphonmon's old one and the digidestand were shocked.  
br  
brGryphonmon laughed at the digidestand's shock, "As you can see I can't be destoried!"  
br  
brWithout waiting for the digidestand to get ready to attack again Gryphonmon charged towards the recovering Phoenixmon power up an attack.  
br  
br"Phoenixmon be careful!" Sora causioned.  
br  
brPhoenixmon weakly looked up at her appoint who had jumped into the air "Legendary Blade!" Gryphonmon yelled as he launched his attack at Phoenixmon.  
br  
br"HerculesKabuterimon, help Phoenixmon!" Izzy ordered as HerculesKabuterimon got up, now fully recovered and launched himself at Gryphonmon abosorbing the Legendary Blade attack and hitting Gryphonmon with all his force.  
br  
brGryphonmon backed away out of shock and landed serval yards away from where HerculesKabuterimon had collided with him.  
br  
br"Gryphonmon, why is this taking so long?" Firemon asked, "If you can not handle a bunch of pipsheaks then I shall do this myself!"  
br  
br"No!" Gryphonmon said quickly then calmed down, "No, it's OK, Firemon. These digidestand's combind strength surprised me but now that I know what I'm up against I'll have them finished in mere minutes!"  
br  
brGryphonmon looked to HerculesKabuterimon, his target, "You shall be the first to die!"  
br  
brBCenter* * */Center/B  
br  
br"Water Crusher!"  
br  
br"Water's Last Strike!"  
br  
brMetalCoelmon and WarSeadramon's attacks hit eachother and forced both MetalSeadramon and MetalCoelmon to fall back from the after-shock.  
br  
br"Enough of this, WarSeadramon, join my sholdiers now or be destoried!" MetalCoelmon ordered.  
br  
brIHuh!/I WarSeadramon thought in shock, there should be no reason why MetalCoelmon would trust him ... MatelCoelmon must be over confidant about his powers ... that may be his weak spot ...  
br  
br"OK MetalCoelmon," WarSeadramon said with a smile as he now had a plan, "I'll join you, after all I know when I'm beat."  
br  
brMetalCoelmon smiled, Iguess he can see that he's out matched in this fight/I  
br  
brbCenter* * */Center/b  
br  
br"Sir," Andromon said as he bowed down to the Data King, "Gimon has not returned yet ..."  
br  
br"I know." the Data King said, "For now we must assume the worst ... but all is not lost ... the digidestand are fighting a desprate battle with courage ... it is time that we prepared to help our friends with the knowledge that we posses ... I will transmit the knowledge to my puppet, Genni, in the hopes that he can redirect this information to the digidestand ..." 


	37. Default Chapter Title

(Terran) Black_Cat wrote this story and sent it to me via snail-mail from camp so I'd like to make a specail thank you for that :) So here's the story ...  
  
A/N-"We can beat this. But I can't do it alone ..." Matt (WereGarurumon's dinner)  
  
  
  
The Titan Series Part 37  
  
"Terra Force!"  
  
"Terra Force!"  
  
"Matal Wolf Claw!"  
  
"Metal Wolf Claw!"  
  
"Lightning Sword!"  
  
"Lightning Sword!"  
  
"Staff of Destiny!"  
  
"Celestial arrow!" And so the battle went on, the odds were better but it wasn't enough seeing as a Titan was way above a Mega.. The angels were doing the best out of all of them, MetalPuppetmon just couldn't stand theirr arrows.  
  
"This isn't looking too good." Tai said as MetalPuppetmon's swords hit the digimon.  
  
"I know but it's better then you fighting him all by yourself." Matt pointed out.  
  
"Patamon can fight." TK said for the tenth time.  
  
"When he wakes up."  
  
"He is awake, he's just tired." TK insisted.  
  
"Okay, whatever."  
  
"Come on Angewomon go! You show him who's boss!" Kari yelled and everyone staired at her, "Well at least I'm helping." Kari said.  
  
"It's not helping." Joe sighed.  
  
"Yes it is, see? Angewomon's doing the best." Kari said as Angewomon fired another celestial arrpw.  
  
"You got a point there."  
  
"Ofcourse I do."  
  
Tai shrugged and yelled, "Go WarGreymon! Burn him to ashes!" He smiled and turned to the others, "It couldn't hurt." The others smiled and cheered their digimon on. Even TK who cheered Patamon to wake up. Okay, so maybe it didn't work that much and they looked pretty stupid, but it was fun and it lifted their hopes. Hope? As in the chrest of hope? As in Patamon?  
  
"Patamon!" TK yelled happily as Patamon opened his eyes.  
  
"What? TK!" He said in his little voice as he jumped on TK.  
  
"I knew you could do it!"  
  
"Patamon digivolve to ... Angemon."  
  
"Angemon digivolve to ... MagmAngemon!"  
  
"Go get him!" TK yelled and MagmAngemon joined the fight. As much as it wouldn't seem so, that one little angel really helped.  
  
"Staff of Destiny!"  
  
TK smiled as everyone else watched in amazement at the angel who was doing better then them all.  
  
"See? I told you he could do it." TK bosted.  
  
"Never doughted you." Matt lied.  
  
The angels fired their arrows but the others were way too tired to fight and they hadn't been helping that much anyways.  
  
"Come on WarGreymon!" Tai ran to his digimon.  
  
"I'm too tired and besides by the time you need us we'll be better again."  
  
"Come on Tai. They need a rest and they've done their best."  
  
"And it wasn't good enough." Tai said stubbernly, "Izzy said that even eight megas couldn't beat a Titan so how is 3 ultimates even going to stand a chance?'  
  
"The Ultimates are doing pretty good, if even one of them were megas they could beat him."  
  
"But they won't digivolve." Joe pointed out.  
  
"Puppet Hammer!" MetalPuppetmon's attack hit the clone of MagmAngemon and he fell from the sky.  
  
"They're not going to last much longer."  
  
"Angewomon can do it!" Kari insisted.  
  
"Maybe we should run." Joe said ignoring Kari.  
  
"No. That's not an option."  
  
"Angewomon can digivolve!" Kari yelled.  
  
Tai turned to Kari, "Okay, try it."  
  
"I don't know how ..." Kari admitted.  
  
"Exactly, neither do any of us."  
  
"I know how." TK said weakly as the pain of his injuries started to kick in again from countiuace loss of blood (poor TK :/).  
  
"Yeah? How?"  
  
"You do what the crest says. Mine is hope."  
  
"That doesn't help seeing as Kari's is light."  
  
"How do you do something for light?"  
  
"You can't do it on purpose. It has to just happen." Kari said walking over to Angewomon.  
  
"Celestial Arrow!" Angewomon hit MetalPuppetmon hard.  
  
"Puppet Swords!" MetalPuppetmon's swords knocked Angewomon down behind him. Angewomon immedately dedigivolved to Salomon from loss of energy, "That wasn't too hard."  
  
"Salomon!" kari ran over to the fallen angel, "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine, I just need to rest."  
  
"We need you." Kari said as Salomon began to sleep. Kari rested her head helplessly on Salomon and wispered, "I don't know if you are, but I'm scared. I don't want to be controlled by MetalPuppetmon again." As she sad it she closed her eyes and a small tear came down and hit Salomon's body a light came through Kari's shirt.  
  
"Salomon warp digivolve to ... Magnadramon!" 


	38. Default Chapter Title

  
**"If knowledge is power then to be unknown is to be uncouquarable." -Romulans, Birth of the Federation.   
  
Author's Note: I fixed the HTML problems ... I hope ... anyways that doesn't really matter it's the story it's self that matters :)**   
  
  


**The Titan Series Part 38**

  
  


By: Terran

  
  
  
Mamemon typed in calculations in his computer. _Just two more days_ He thought to himself, _Then I'll be able to solve this mystory. And now I have an upper hand that nobody knows about ...._ Mamemon smiled remebering how long it took him to master this specail technic.   
  


*** * ***

  
  
"Legendary Claw!" Gryphonmon yelled as he leaped at HerculesKabuterimon with one of his claws glowing with power.   
  
HerculesKabuterimon dodged the attack as he began to glow red, "Bug's Fire!" A Fire launched it's self out of HerculesKabuterimon's mouth and hit Gryphonmon causing him to catch on fire.   
  
"We got him!" Mimi said outloud happy at the possiblity of this battle ending soon.   
  
As if Mimi had jynxed it, as soon as she said that Gryphonmon shock off the fire seemily unharmed.   
  
_This guy is much harder then the other two we had fought ..._ Izzy thought as he looked up to Firemon, _and the way Gryphonmon was afraid of Firemon suggests that even Gryphonmon doesn't stand a chance to best Firemon in combat ... how can we expect to do that?_   
  


*** * ***

  
  
FlyingPiedmon stoped dead in his tracks. He was above the middle of a lake.   
  
_I don't get this!_ FlyingPiedmon thought, _I can sense Genni but there isn't any sign of even **land**! And last time I check Genni couldn't breath underwater so where is he?!_ A very annoyed FlyingPiedmon asked to himself. He knew that he needed to make sure Genni was taken care of and that meant finding him not just guessing that his random attacks would hit Genni by luck ... but if he couldn't find Genni soon then he wasn't sure how much longer he could contain his frustration and rage.   
  


*** * ***

  
  
"Time Freezer!" Gryphonmon's attack hit HerculesKabuterimon prylzing him instantly.   
  
Without wasting any time Gryphonmon jumped into the air, "Legendary Claw!" His claws were just inches away from HerculesKabuterimon when something knocked him away and cured HerculesKabuterimon from the spell in a split second.   
  
Gryphonmon looked up to see what it was, "Phoenixmon?!" Gryphonmon angrily said to the oppenate who he thought was as good as dead just minutes ago.   
  
"Phoenixmon!" A much happier Sora said.   
  
"The two of you focus your attacks on Gryphonmon together!" Izzy ordered.   
  
"I must admit I am impressed," Gryphonmon began, "But destorying the two of you together just saves me time."   
  
"I dought it." Phoenixmon said confendantly, "I saw your attack pattern, you airn't fast enough to take on both of us at the same time."   
  
This angered Gryphonmon, he was not about to take insuslts by something he was sure he could easily destory, "Legendary Blade!"   
  
Gryphonmon's attack missed it's target, Phoenixmon. While he was still in the air, though, HerculesKabuterimon launched a "Mega Electro Shocker" at him causing Gryphonmon to fall down in pain.   
  
"Maybe we can win this after all." Mimi said chearfuly.   
  
Gryphonmon just laughed, "If it was this easy to defeat me, do you really think I would have survived for 500 years?! I have more then just one trick up my sleaves and today your going to have the honor to witness one of them!"


	39. Default Chapter Title

A/N- "Kari's in trouble... You want courage. I'll show you courage!"-Davis ('Enter FlameDramon')  
Hey, the new digidestined aren't half bad but they can't replace the origanals! :)  
  
  
The Titan Series Part 39   
  
  
The dragon arose above Kari as she stared at her for only a moment before shouting out in excitement,   
"You did it!" The dragon bowed it's head lightly and shot up into the sky. Above Kari, the girl   
below, above Tai and above the clones, above the angels, fallen or not, above the enemy who did not   
spot the dragon above.   
  
"Tai," Koromon said not noticing the dragon or Kari, "If you really want, I could help fight." Tai  
didn't answer and Koromon looked confused at Tai and the others who were looking over where Kari  
was poking out of the forest. She smiled as she motioned her head up to MagnDramon who was hovering   
over MetalPuppetmon trying to stay unnoticed. The Digidestined stared in awe at the huge fierce  
looking dragon who had come from nothing more than a small cat.   
  
Koromon didn't like being ignored and, still not noticing the dragon said,"Tai. Achem! Tai! TAI!"  
He nudged his head on Tai who grabbed him and faced him towards MagnaDramon. "What?" Tai, never   
taking his eyes off the dragon, pointed to MagnDramon, "Huh?" Koromon turned and looked at MagnaDramon  
and his mouth fell open. "WOW! THAT'S ONE HELL OF A-" Tai put his hand over his mouth before MetalPuppetmon  
heard him. "Oh yeah, right." Koromon whispered, "That's one hell of a digimon, isn't it?"  
  
Tai laughed, "Yeah, it sure is. Let's just hope it can fight too."  
  
Over at the battle field MagmAngemon was trying to keep his eyes off the enormous beast infront of him   
and on his target. "Staff of Destiny!" He shot his arrow and it MetalPuppetmon dodged it and it   
almost hit MagnaDramon. She glared at him but the angel couldn't look at her or MetalPuppetmon   
might notice.  
  
But thankfully he didn't, "I've had enough playing around with you," He said with a yawn, "Metal  
Puppet terror sword BEEEEEAM!!!" This was an attack that no one had even heard of, but they weren't  
going to find out. Before He could fire his beam MagnaDramon whacked him aside and his beam went off course  
and hit the clones instead who shattered into a million pieces. "Hey! Who do you think you are?"   
He said looking up at the one who stood in his way.  
  
MagnaDramon ignored MetalPuppetmon and turned to MagmAngemon, "Go rest, I can take care of him."   
MagmAngemon nodded and flew back to T.K.  
  
"Grrr.. No one can take care of me!" MetalPuppetmon said alittle exostided from the last attack  
which didn't even hit.  
  
"Okay," Said MagnaDramon cooly, "Free shout."  
  
MetalPuppetmon glared at her, "I don't need your help!"  
  
"If you insist. Dragon Fire!" MagnaDramon sent out a huge fire blast and hit MetalPuppetmon causing  
him to catch on fire.  
  
"Waah!!" MetalPuppetmon yelled in shock and batted himself to take out the fire.  
  
The digidestined laughed as the enemy seemed less of a threat.  
  
"That's pathetic." Matt shook his head, "And that wouldn't be much of a victory."  
  
"Yeah." Joe said with a sigh, "Too bad we can't defeat him like this."  
  
"We can't?" Gomamon asked.  
  
"Uh huh." Tai nodded, "We didn't come all this way for nothing. Let's see a REAL battle!"  
  
"We didn't?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Oh nuts."  
  
"Gomamon." Joe laughed.  
  
"Do I have to?" Gomamon asked and Joe nodded. Gomamon frowned, "Oh fine. Marching Fishes!" The  
fish lept out of the river behind them and sprayed water on MetalPuppetmon and dove back into the  
water as quickly as they had appeared. "Happy now? Now we can all die."  
  
"No we won't. MagnaDramon can take care of him."  
  
"Hmph."  
  
"Phtt." MetalPuppetmon spit out the water and looked over at the digidestined, "That wasn't funny   
and I don't need your help!"  
  
"See." Gomamon said under his breath.  
  
He turned back to MagnaDramon, "Okay, no more fooling around! Metal Puppet Terror Sword Beeeam!"  
He fired his attack and it his MagnaDramon right in the stomach. That took off a lot of MagnaDramon's  
power and also a lot of MetalPuppetmon's energy. MagnaDramon fell the the ground and she   
dedigivolved into Salomon. "See, you're not so tough."  
  
"Are we doomed yet, Joe?"  
  
"Of course not. It's just a minor setback."  
  
"Yeah! MagnaDramon can beat anything!" Kari insisted. "Come on Salomon! Digivolve!"  
  
"Shut up! It's useless anyways. And with her out of the way it will be much easier to destroy you   
all. I think I'll start with...you!" He pointed to Kari, "That dragon of yours was too annoying  
for me." He landed on the ground infront of them.  
  
Tai went infront of Kari, "Hey! Back off!"  
  
"Awe. Isn't that cute. But it's not as if you can stop me."  
  
"Maybe not but I know you wouldn't hurt her or else you wouldn't have anyone to control."  
  
"Hmmm..Good point. But I don't really need her after I destroy you. So stand aside."  
  
"No! No one touches my little sister! If you want her you're going to have to go through me first!"  
  
"If you insist."   
  
"Tai." Kari said tugging on his shirt.  
  
"Go!" He hissed but Kari didn't budge.  
  
"Metal Puppet Sword!" MetalPuppetmon threw a sword at Tai but his aim was a little off and it hit   
his leg instead.  
  
"F*ck!" Tai screamed in pain and held his leg.  
  
"Oh, well. You can't win all the time." MetalPuppetmon said, "Now out of my way. Puppet Hammer!"  
He threw Tai and he hit the side of MetalPuppetmon's castle.  
  
"Koromon digivolve to... Agumon!"  
  
"Agumon warp digivolve to... WarGreymon!" WarGreymon started to attack MetalPuppetmon but he wasn't  
doing that well. He was tired and even with full energy he wasn't that good against him.  
  
"Tai!" Kari ran over to Tai who was lying against a the wall unconcious. "Tai! Wake up!" She said  
shaking him.  
  
"I'm up." He said sleepily.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
Tai looked up dazed and only really half awake, "Yeah. I think my leg fell asleep. Can you wake it  
up before I miss the bus?" He said and conked out.  
  
Kari smiled weakly, "Thanks, Tai."  
  
"Terra Force!" MetalPuppetmon dodged the attack.  
  
"Patamon, they need help."  
  
"Sorry T.K, but we're too tired to digivolve."  
  
"Metal Puppet Sword!" With one little sword WarGreymon fell and went all the way back to Koromon.  
"Kari! I'm ready now."  
  
"Hey! You can't hurt Kari!" T.K yelled.  
  
"I'll be with you in amoment T.K." he said and threw T.K who smacked right into Matt.  
  
"Leave him alone!" Matt ordered.  
  
"You guys are no fun. I need to get some new toys. I can't kill anyone around here." He said  
turning back to Kari who was still kneeling beside her brother. "Okay, ready to be destroyed?"  
  
"I'm not afraid of you! You can't hurt me!" Kari said standing up. She didn't really believe it   
but it sounded right.  
  
"Really? But I can control you. It will be fun watching you kill your annoying brother."  
  
"Huh? Wha-" But before Kari could say anything she was under MetalPuppetmon's control.  
  
"Hmmm." Salamon openned her eyes slowly and looked in the distance and instantly knew what was going on but   
she was too tired to do anything about it.  
  
"Better?" MetalPuppetmon laughed. "You may proceed."  
  
Kari looked down at Tai and helplessly pulled the sword out of his leg. Tai woke up from the pain  
and looked up at Kari with the sword coming to his neck and was now fully awake, "Hey Kari! What  
are you doing?!"  
  
"Kari! Stop!" The others yelled.  
  
"Stay!" MetalPuppetmon threw his mind on them aswell and they were under his control now too and  
they froze.  
  
Kari pressed the sword against Tai's neck, "Sorry Tai."  
  
"Try. He can't control you!" He said not able to move.  
  
Kari closed her eyes and consuntrated. She could feel herself coming back but only a bit. She was  
coming in and out of control and the sword shook as she tried fought to bring it away.  
  
"Wow! Carefull where you point that thing."  
  
'I can do this. Just consuntrate.' Kari thought.  
  
"Kill him already!" MetalPuppetmon said impationtly.  
  
'It's no use. I can't control this.' Kari closed her eyes and relaxed.  
  
"Did you gain control? Is that why the sword stopped wobbling?" Tai said hopefully but the sword  
presses against his neck and Tai tried to get himself even closer to the wall, "Would that be a no?"  
  
"Sorry." Kari said helplessly.  
  
"Salamon warp digivolve to... MagnaDramon!" MagnaDramon tried to get up but couldn't so she just  
tried to attack. "Heaven's Hell Blast!"  
  
"What the-" MetalPuppetmon turned to the the direction of the blast but before he could react he  
was blown to nothingness and Kari and the others gained control. Kari fell to the ground and on the way down   
sliced Tai's arm.  
  
"Ow! This isn't my day." Tai sighed.  
  
MagnaDramon dedigivolved to Nyaromon and floated over to where everyone else was.  
  
"Yeah Nyaromon! That was good timing!" kari said hugging the little digimon.  
  
"Was that close enough for you Tai?" Gomamon asked as him and the other ran over to Tai, Kari and  
Nyaromon.  
  
"Yeah. I think that was pretty good. But it could have been better."  
  
"What do you mean? You were almost killed and that wasn't scary enough for you?"  
  
"Nah, I had everything undercontrol."  
  
"Right." Matt said sarcastically.  
  
"Can we go now?" Joe asked.  
  
"Sure. Can you walk Tai."  
  
"Ofcourse." He tried to get up but fell, "maybe not."  
  
"Fine, we can stay tonight then."  
  
"Actually, I should go." Joe said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You guys don't really need me around here but the others do. There's only three of them and five   
of us. Besides, MetalPuppetmon is defeated so you're okay. I'll meet up with you guys later with  
the others."  
  
"Okay. Then I guess we'll see you later."  
  
"Yeah." Joe said and started walking, "Come on Gomamon."  
  
"I'm coming. Can't I ever just rest?"  
  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
By Black Cat   
  
  



	40. Default Chapter Title

brb"If we are no better then the enemy, then what our we fighting for?"  
br  
brA/N-Sorry I haven't been writing alot but me and Black_Cat have been busy lately, but that will end tomorrow, but in the mean time, here's part 40 :)/b  
br  
br  
brCenterbuThe Titan Series Part 40/u/b/Center  
br  
brCenterBy: Terran/Center  
br  
brMamemon typed onto the screen. IYes/I, he thought as a new window popped up full of HTML, Java Script and other Internet Computer Laugauges. Long ago Mamemon learned how to hack into the Earth's Internet system and alter various files. This technic made him very vaulable to Psymon and had given him respect for quite some time, why he had lost that respect he was still unsure of .... Anyways with this knowledge he could alter the digiworld, nothing major, but sometimes little things can give you an edge in battles. He was about to use a trick that nobody, not even Psymon, knew he possesed.  
br  
brMamemon smiled as he began to access some files that were responsible for his existance. I I may not be able to force a digivolve on me into the Mega stage, but I can make some alterations that can make me into the more powerful Ultimate version of Mamemon .../I  
br  
brCenterb* * */b/Center  
br  
brGryphonmon began to glow a darkess red colour.  
br  
br"What's happening?" Sora asked herself outloud.  
br  
brIzzy got on his computer, "It seems as if he's gathering the same kindof energy that's needed to digivolve ... but this can't be right ... if he was going to digivolve his computer code would be changing ... it's almost like he's preparing an attack ..."  
br  
br"What's that mean?" Mimi asked cluelessly.  
br  
br"Is it possible that he has an attack with the same power used as a digivolve?" Sora asked Izzy while completely ignoring Mimi.  
br  
br"It looks that way ... but that's impossible!" Izzy said contridicting himself, "To digivolve to the Titan stage takes up more power then even a Nuclear Weapon consumes! This attack could destory the entire area and everybody in it!"  
br  
br"Why would he do that, it sounds like suicide." Mimi comented still clueless.  
br  
br"Maybe not." Sora said looking up at the unconsured Firemon and the powering-up Gryphonmon, almost joyful with rage, "I mean, they still could easily beat us ... is it possible they could avoid the after shock of their own attacks?"  
br  
br"If it is they must be a lot stronger then they were letting on." Izzy said and looked at HerculesKabuterimon, "HerculesKabuterimon, don't let him finish getting ready for his attack!"  
br  
br"Right." HerculesKabuterimon said as he went to the air flying at his top speed to reach Gryphonmon high location, "Mega Electro Shocker!" HerculesKabuterimon yelled as he launched a big electricty ball at Gryphonmon. The energy ball moved quicker then the speed of light, so quick it couldnit be tracked by the human eye, truely HerculesKabuterimon's best, but Gryphonmon just dodged it like it was nothing.  
br  
br"Impossible!" Izzy exclaimed.  
br  
br"I've gotta help them." Tanemon said jumping out of Mimi's arms, "Tanemon digivolve to ... Pal ... huh?" Tanemon looked disappointed, "I guess I still don't have the power to digivolve ..."  
br  
br"We've gotta do something to stop him. Phoenixmon? Attack with HerculesKabuterimon, he can't dodge two attacks at the same time!"  
br  
brPhoenixmon took off and drove in the direction of Gryphonmon. Just as she reached him Phoenixmon pulled up and lightning struck Phoenixmon.  
br  
br"Phoenixmon!" Sora said as she ran towards her fallen digimon compainon. By the time she reached Phoenixmon she had already dedigivolved back into Yokomon, "Are you alright?" Sora asked.  
br  
br"I've felt better." Yokomon replied sadly, "Sorry I couldn't help."  
br  
br"That's alright, you did your best and I'm really proud of you." Sora said with a fake smiled and picked up Yokomon. She then proceeded to turn to Izzy, "Was that lightning just bad luck ... or did Gryphonmon do that?"  
br  
brIzzy studied the data on his computer while typing for a minute then replied, "Gryphonmon did that ... He must have tremdous power to be able to create lightning ..."  
br  
brCenterb* * */b/Center  
br  
br"Look up there!" Gommamon said to Joe as they walked along in search for Mimi, Sora and Izzy.  
br  
brJoe didn't hear Gommamon, although. He was "off in his own world" and consumed by thoughts. IWe defeated MetalPuppetmon ... but I can't seem to get that battle with Psymon off my mind .../I, Joe thought,IIt seems as if Psymon had more powers then all the other digimon on the entire digiworld combind! Is that possible .../I  
br  
br"Joe?!" Gommamon said snapping Joe from his thoughts.  
br  
br"Huh?" Joe replied.  
br  
br"Look at the sky."  
br  
brJoe looked up at a peaceful sky but when he looked forward he saw dark clouds and lightning like mad.  
br  
br"I bet that's were are friends are ..." Gommamon said, "Let's go!"  
br  
br"Wait!" Joe said quickly and loudly.  
br  
brGommamon turned around, "What's wrong?"  
br  
brJoe looked pale and frozen, "That's Psymon ... it has to be ... only he has enough power ..."  
br  
br"So?"  
br  
brNow Joe looked angry, "We can't stand up to Psymon! He's just too powerful!"  
br  
br"But our friends ..." Gommamon said. Joe remained silant and still. Finally Gommamon spoke again, "Joe, we have to keep on working, otherwise we'll never win this war ... after all ... we beat MetalPuppetmon didn't we?"  
br  
br"That was different ... atleast MetalPuppetmon bleeds ... Psymon ... it's like he's immortal or something ... the only way to survive him is to just keep on running."  
br  
br"What if it isn't Psymon?"  
br  
br"Then he's one of Psymon's henchman! We attack Psymon's henchman Psymon will be angry at us and we don't want Psymon to get angered at us!"  
br  
br"Joe ... are you saying we should give up?"  
br  
br"... sorry ..." 


	41. Default Chapter Title

A/N- "So what, we're down one digidestined... that's no problem, we can do it.. right?" Tai  
  
  
The Titan series Part 41  
  
  
  
As the sun started to rise, all but one remaining degidestined were awoken by the sound of Matt's  
harmonica.  
  
"What a nice way to wake up, to the sound of music." Gabumon smiled  
  
"yeah, thanks." Matt said jumping down from a tree.  
  
Everyone yawned and stretched except for Tai who couldn't get up but was still awake, and Koromon   
who wouldn't get up. "It's too early." The digimon complained.  
  
"Koromon," Tai said quietly, and then yelling in his ear said, "GET UP!"   
  
"I'm up!"  
  
"Let's eat. I'm starving." T.K said and followed Matt to help him get some food. "Are we going to  
stay here forever?" T.K whined as he picked some fruit from a tree while on Matt's shoulders, because he couldn't walk, and  
putting them in his knapsack.  
  
"Nah, just until Tai and you can walk, then we can go."  
  
"Okay, where are we going?"  
  
"I don't know, I guess to find the others."  
  
"Where are they?" T.K asked as he snuck a bite of one of the fruits.  
  
"I dunno."  
  
"Does Tai?"  
  
"How would he?" Matt said annoyed.  
  
"He knows where everything else is."  
  
"No, he just knows how to get us lost and pretend to know his way around. Do you think any of us  
know the way around this stupid forest?"  
  
"I do."  
  
Matt rolled his eyes and took T.K down from his shoulders, "Whatever."  
  
* * *  
  
"This isn't as bad as I thought it would be." Tai said putting his hands behind his head, "Okay,  
so maybe I can't walk, I can't do anything and Psymon could destroy the Earth at any second, but  
atleast I'm getting a well deserved vacation." He closed his eyes and smiled.  
  
"But I wanna fight!" Koromon whined jumping on Tai and waking him from his peaceful thoughts.  
  
"Just wait! Relax." Tai growled.  
  
Koromon jumped off Tai and hopped over to where Kari and Nyaromon where playing. Tai sighed, so  
maybe this wasn't so great. He couldn't play, run or fight, one of the things that he can't let  
go of his urge to fight. It was bad, and sometimes got the best of him. Tai looked at Kari and  
closed his eyes to sleep and remember...  
  
(Tai's dream/flashback and told by Tai himself)  
  
'School's over for today! Know I can play!' I thought as I openned the door to the appartment with  
the sign that said 'Kamiya' over the door. I looked around the room for my soccer ball and finally  
found it in the mess that was known as 'my room'. I looked on the couch where Kari was lying down.  
She missed school today for being sick, 'oh, well,' I thought,'she looks okay know.'  
  
"Come on, Kari!" I said waking her up, "I'll teach you to play soccer."  
  
She got up and we went to the park, "Okay, like this." i said kicking the ball to her. She kicked it  
but with little power. I grabbed the ball and looked up at her, she was on the ground unconcious.  
I stared at her and didn't know what to do. Finally someone called an abulance and we went to the hospital.  
Kari went with a docter while I looked for my parents. I was nervous and I still didn't really want to  
find them. When I did my mother yelled at me, "What were you thinking?!" and other stuff along that  
line.  
  
Kari didn't come home that day, and maybe little over a week went by, no recovery. And with it being  
all my fault, what could I do. All my fault.. I couldn't take it... I had to leave... I couldn't  
stay with this on my chest.... I had to do something else.... I had to get this off my mind.....  
  
(End of dream/flashback)  
  
Tai shot his eyes tight trying to forget what had happened.  
  
"Breakfast is served." Matt said laying down the bag of fruit. He looked at Tai, "You okay, man?"  
  
Tai opened his eyes, "Uh, yeah."  
  
"Aren't you hungry?"  
  
"No." He looked off into the trees, that's where he wanted to be. He wanted to be alone, but he  
couldn't walk away, atleast he had gotten hurt for a good cause.  
  
"What you get?" Kari asked as she and Nyaromon came to get their breakfast.  
  
"some kind of fruit." Matt shrugged not really knowing what it was.  
  
"It could be poisonous."  
  
"Nah, we already tried some."  
  
"Okay." They all ate and it was pretty much a boring day. Not much to do.  
  
* * *  
  
"Can we go today?" T.K woke everyone up at the crack of dawn.  
  
"Yeah, let's go." Tai yawned.  
  
"You're okay?"  
  
"No, but Greymon can carry me."  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
"Koromon digivolve to... Agumon!"  
  
"Agumon digivolve to... Greymon!" Greymon lifted Tai up on his shoulder.  
  
"Okay, so where are we going?"  
  
"To find everyone else." Tai said and they started walking.  
  
"Which way is that?"  
  
"I dunno, let's just walk."  
  
'Would it really be that bad if Tai wasn't here?' Matt wondered, 'all he does is get us lost...  
"I'm only doing this for T.K.."' The words echoed in his head. What if he didn't have a chance  
to say that? Matt shook off the thought, what's done is done.  
  
"Okay, well. This ways is as good as any other." Tai said snapping Matt out of his thought.  
  
"Which way?"  
  
"Just follow the river." Tai said pointing to the flowing water that they had crossed to get to  
MetalPuppetmon's castle.  
  
"Sure." Matt shrugged and walked holding T.K.  
  
"I can walk you know?" T.K said figgiting.  
  
"Okay." Matt said putting T.K down and he fell. Matt smiled and picked him up.  
  
They had been walking for about 30 minutes when they heard a sound just up ahead. "What's that?" They walked  
further and saw that the river had gotten larger and the land ended and turned into a cliff where   
the river became a waterfall.  
  
"Great plan." Matt said sarcastically as he looked down on the ocean.   
  
"Hey! I didn't hear any of your bright ideas."  
  
"Okay, Why don't we turn back."  
  
"Because we'd waste too much time! Got anything better than that?"  
  
"I have an idea." Kari said.  
  
"And I'm sure it's better than Tai's." Matt said.  
  
"We could jump." kari said as Tai slid down from Greymon, he could stand up but barely walk.  
  
Matt sighed, "Okay, it's not... Is the whole Kamiya family insane?!" Matt yelled at the sky.  
  
"I wouldn't be talking like that if I was you!" Tai yelled grabbing Matt.  
  
Matt put T.K down, "Is that coming from the same Tai Kamiya who was in a mental institute?" Matt laughed.  
  
"Okay, that's it!" Tai yelled and punched Matt in the face.  
  
"Tai! Quit it!"  
  
Tai ignored Kari and hit Matt again. Matt almost fell off the cliff but pushed Tai down and punched him.  
  
"Tai! You're already hurt! Stop fighting!"  
  
"Tai, you should listen to your sister, she just might be a little smarter than you." Matt laughed.  
  
Tai ignored Matt and his sister and the two continued fighting.  
  
"Okay." kari said calming down, "I'm leaving." Kari backed up a bit and ran towards the cliff.  
  
Tai stopped, "Kari! NO!"  
  
But before they could stop her she jumped off they cliff.. (Okay, this part is a little extreme and  
also way cool! So I think I should let the jumpers tell this part of the story!  
  
(Kari)  
  
Without even thinking about it I jumped and a second later I realized that I could kill myself like this.  
The wind rushed up on me and gravity took it's call. I could fell me stomach almost fly through my  
mouth but I had a tough stomach, and besides, I love roller coasters... but I prefer to where a seatbelt.  
I looked up and saw everybodies' facing watiching me in amasement, I savored that moment. Then I   
saw a little ball jump off the cliff, namely Nyaromon. I smiled, this would be pretty cool.. if I  
live to tell about it. And even though this was probably taking mere seconds it felt like an hour,  
which i am not complaining about. For amoment I think i flapped my arms as if that could do anything,   
asif i could fly, like some sort of bird, although, i felt like i was flying, only with no place togo  
but down.. So, down i went... and this was a once in a lifetime opportunity so I sezed every second of  
it, I took pictures in my head and I shall never loose them. they say that when u die, u have to  
choose a memory that you are happy with replaying for all eternity. Hmmm.. what would mine be?   
I think this one, doing this awsome thing and with my friends here too.. altough I'm not quite sure..  
which i suppose is a good thing, I have so many good memories that I just can't choose. I looked down,   
okay, the water is rushing up pretty fast. I wonder why water is called water and not milk.. I laughed  
at myself, the things I think about when I'm falling from a cliff. I stopped laughing, this is it..  
  
"AHHH!!" I screamed as I covered my face with my arms and hit the water. I sank under the water and  
uncovered my eyes. I looked down and saw that the water kept going on... forever, or so it seemed.  
I smiled and I almost laughed out loud... except I couldn't as I was still under water. I swam up and finally  
reached the air. I gasped as a little ball of fluff splashed in the water beside me.  
  
"I hate water!" Nyaromon shook water out of her fur and smiled at me. "That was fun."  
  
I nodded and looked up at the people on the cliff, "It's okay!" I called to them, "The water's fine!"  
  
(end Kari)  
  
They looked down at Kari in awe. "Cool." Tai smiled.  
  
"She's crazy." Matt shook his head.  
  
Tai stood up, "Just like all Kamiyas!" Tai said and jumped.  
  
"He's right, they are all crazy."  
  
(Tai)  
  
I could just hear that beautiful stunt song playing, only one thing missing.. a stunt double!   
  
"WOOO HOOO!!!" I sceamed on the top of my lungs. This was a blast! probably because I already knew  
I couldn't die but gravity and my mind tried to proove me otherwise. Ha! Like anyone can kill the  
almighty Tai of the Digidestined. I laughed, nothing to fear but fear itself, and my fear is dead.  
The wind blew my hair wildly and I smiled, it's amazing how you can feel at peace when you're falling  
from a cliff. Hmm, I guess we can show all those movie people, this isn't at all scary, it's just..  
aww, nevermind... who can describe this? Not all the poet guys in the world, that's for sure. Maybe  
a painter, artist can express this kind of stuff... I think.. I looked down at Kari who was waving at  
me. I laughed out loud, I couldn't even scream loud enough for this! I tried to wave back but it  
came out as a wierd back flip thing, actually, I think I looked somewhat like a bird. Well, maybe  
a drunk bird or something.. Okay, water here. I put on my goggles just before I hit the water with  
a huge splash. I swam quickly back up to the surface with my leg pounding with every kick and caught my breath.  
  
Kari smiled at me, "Did you like it?"  
  
I looked up, "It's not high enough." I joked.  
  
"Right." She splashed me and I was about to splash her back when a huge Greymon cannon balled right  
infront of us.  
  
The waves were huge! "Anybody got a surfboard?"  
  
(End Tai)  
  
"Wow! Let's go!" T.K begged Matt.  
  
"No, you can't even walk, who are u supposed to swim?"  
  
"Tai can and he's hurt."  
  
"Yeah, and it's probably killing him."  
  
"I don't care." T.K insisted.  
  
Matt sighed, "Okay, I'll go first and then I can catch you, deal?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Okay. Move aside." Matt smiled and ran and jumped.  
  
(Matt)  
  
Wow... I didn't really like rollercoasters but this was different and there is a word for it..  
insane! Bungee jumping without a bungee, it's what all the stunt devils do in the movies... actually,   
even they are probably not crazy enough to do it... it's probably a dumby. There was probably an easier  
way to do this... and how was T.K going to make it, I looked up and realized my mistake. Too late  
now and how was he supposed to get down if they didn't jump... oh, well.. too late now. I looked   
down at Tai and Kari who were watching me.  
  
"Just sit back and enjoy the ride!" Tai called to me.  
  
'Right' I thought to myself, falling and enjoying. How did Tai stay afloat anyways? Oh, well..   
just sit back and enjoy the ride.. I wasn't going to do this again so might aswell enjoy it.. and it  
was pretty cool once you got passed the whole falling to oblivian part out of your mind. I saw Gabumon  
fall passed me and just before he landed in the water he yelled, "Matt! T.K!" and splashed.  
  
'Huh?' I looked up and saw no T.K looking over the cliff, "T.-" But I was cut off in mid-word as  
I hit the water. I swam up until I finally reached the surface where I looked up again hoping to   
see T.K, no chance. This was definately a bad idea...  
  
To be continued...  
  
By Black Cat  
  



	42. Default Chapter Title

  
**"If we fail ... then who will succeed?"   
  
A/N- (Terran) HTML seems to be working on and off so if this story's HTML code doesn't work I will simply stop writing in HTML to save people some trouble :)**   
  
  


**The Titan Series Part 42**

  
  


By: Terran

  
  
"Psymon." Commadomon stepped up to him and bowed, "May I talk to you for a secound in the Cargo Bay?"   
  
Psymon got up from his chair in the center of the command deck and followed Commadomon intill they reached the Cargo Bay, which was still damaged from Psymon and Machinedramon's battle.   
  
Commadomon looked around, "Been busy?"   
  
"Why I am here?" Psymon said impatiently.   
  
"MetalPuppetmon has been defeated." Commadomon said with a grin on his face.   
  
_Good ..._, Psymon though, _If MetalPuppetmon is destoried then there is no longer a serious threat to me or my empiror ..._ "You brought me all the way here to tell me that?"   
  
"Not entirely ..." Commadomon said, _It's time to use my pawn ..._, "Mamemon is not going to search for the digidestands cystals. He's going to search for Izzy ..."   
  


*** * ***

  
  
"I've had it with waiting!" Gommamon yelled to Joe.   
  
"Listen, you have no idea how scared I am of this guy!"   
  
"I don't care! I'm not about to let my friends die because of your fears!" With that Gommamon ran off into the direction of the battle.   
  
Joe hesistanted, ".... hey! Gommamon wait for me!"   
  


*** * ***

  
  
HerculesKabuterimon lauched a Mega Electro Shocker at Gryphonmon. Gryphonmon just put up his paws and the attack went right back to HerculesKabuterimon.   
  
"HerculesKabuerimon! Watch out!"   
  
HerculesKabuterimon attempted to dodge the attack but it ended up scraping his backside.   
  
"Pathedic." Gryphonmon commented.   
  
Gryphonmon formed a big red ball of energy in his paws, "Watch this!", Gryphonmon threw the big ball of energy down. HerculesKabuterimon's first instint was to dodge it ... only it wasn't aimed for him! It was aimed for a nearby lake. The energy ball hit the lake creating a massive explosion that evaporated all the water in the lake and left a crator about twice the size of a large castle.   
  
The digidestand could only stare at the damage Gryphonmon had created.   
  
"Are you impressed by my power?" Gryphonmon asked mockly.   
  
"Impossible ..." Izzy said quietly to himself not believing Gryphonmon's power, "... he could destory this entire planet if he wanted to ...."   
  
"Now then, HerculesKabuterimon, are you ready to die?" Gryphonmon said still mockly.   
  
Gryphonmon did not wait for an answer. Instead he formed a smaller energy ball and quickly threw it at HerculesKabuterimon, "catch."   
  
Dispite the small size of the attack, when it hit HerculesKabuterimon, it sent him to the ground creating a large crator where HerculesKabuterimon landed.   
  
Izzy immedaitly ran to where HerculesKabuterimon had fell to find Motimon, "Motimon!" Izzy said concerned as he picked up the pink digimon.   
  
"Sorry Izzy ..." Motimon said sadly ...   
  
"Have we lost ..." Sora said quietly as she looked up at Gryphonmon.   
  
"I'd say that that's a good conclusion." Gryphonmon said with a smile.   
  
"Can you just finish this already?!" Firemon harled, "I'm getting impatient!"   
  
"Yes sir!" Gryphonmon said, then turned back to the digidestand, "Goodbye!"   
  
"Same to you too!"   
  
Gryphonmon turned around to see who it was. As soon as he turned around he was greated to tens of fishes attacking him.   
  
"Gommamon?" Izzy said turning around to see.   
  
"Hi." Gommamon said as Joe caught up.   
  
"Okay you guys, let's digivolve!" Joe ordered.   
  
"Right ... Gommamon warp digivolve to ... **WarZudamon!**"   
  
"Yokomon digivolve to ... **Byiomon**"   
  
"Byiomon warp digivolve to ... **Phoenixmon!**"   
  
"Tanemon digivolve to ... **Palmon**"   
  
"Palmon warp digivolve to ... **Treemon!**"   
  
"Motimon digivolve to ... **Tentomon**"   
  
"Tentomon warp digivolve to ... **HerculesKabuterimon!**"   
  
Gryphonmon, "I give you an A for effort but a F in strength. The only real chalange here is trying to kill you guys in alaphabetical order."


	43. Chapter 43 - In A Whole New Perspective

A/N- This whole part is written in Yamato's POV (Point of View). Why? Because I want it to be. Power is great on so many levels...^_~  
  
Quote Of the Chapter: "You have trouble with cliffs, don't you?" -Inuyasha  
  
The Titan Series Part 43  
  
  
I could barely breath from the shock. And somehow I was expected to still be able to swim. He still had to be there...didn't he? 'He probably just didn't want to watch.' I shook my head at that. It didn't make sense. None of it did. And from where I was floating many meters below, it was very unlikely that he would be able to hear me.  
  
"Wasn't that sooooo cool!" Taichi splashed me, obviously oblivious to anything else but himself.  
  
I turned my head slowly to him, completely stunned that he had decided to play around right now. 'Is he really that much in his own world?' I tilted my head as his smile faded and small streams pours from my hair.   
  
"Uhh...You're okay, right?" He narrowed his eyes into mine and then burst into laughter. "It wasn't THAT scary, was it?"  
  
I slapped my forehead in frustration. "You aren't too bright, are you?" I looked back up the cliff and squinted to see if he was in sight yet. He wasn't.  
  
Taichi stared at me for a moment before finally taking the hint and following my gaze. "Uhhh...TK's supposed to be there..Isn't he?" I nodded and looked to Taichi for an idea. "What?!" He turned away from me, swam to the nearby shore, perched on a rock and we mindlessly followed.  
  
"This was YOUR idea! Now YOU can get us out of it!"   
  
He glanced back up the cliff. "I never said YOU had to jump..And I never said you had to leave your brother up there." I looked at him to say something, but he beat me to it. "You know I'm right. Just deal with it."  
  
I sighed. He WAS right. I should have let Taichi catch him, but I didn't. Of couse, I wasn't about to tell him that. "Whatever..What are we supposed to now?"  
  
"FLY!" Taichi laughed and made us all wonder why we ever listen to him at all.  
  
I raised an eyebrow to him and his smile widened. 'Idiocy apparently IS bliss...' I snickered silently at my own thoughts. "Taichi..I'm pretty sure I don't know how to fly."  
  
"You don't?" My eyes shot away from Taichi to the direction of the small voice so fast it could not be seen by a fly. 'What the...' I lowered myself onto my hands and knees to see face to face with the new creature, completely ignoring the sand that stuck to my wet jeans and palms. I tried to smile as you would to a child who you wish to trust you, "What's your name?" The Digimon only laughed and bounced up and down in the same spot. He was completely baby blue, except for the small patches of white near his chest, feet and ears. If I had to compare him to an animal, it would probably be a rabbit with more cat-like ears and minus the bushy tail. His most distinct feature were the small fairy wings that seemed to glow and sparkle like water behind each shoulder blade.  
  
"What's YOUR name?" He sang.  
  
I put my hands on my knees and began to brush the sand from my palms. "I'm Yamato. YA-MA-TO." I stated never leaving his curious gaze.  
  
The Digimon laughed, "That's a funny name!"  
  
I tried not to get angry at him. "Uhh..Yeah...Anyway, I told you my name, so what's yours?"  
  
The Digimon looked up mischievously and grinned playfully, "I'm not telling!" He sang.  
  
"Right..." I sighed. He hopped closer to me and stared straight into my eyes as if he were trying to figure out my entire existence. "What?"  
  
"You really can't fly?"  
  
"Uhh..Can y-" I stopped remembering his wings, "Err..Do you know any HUMANS who can?"  
  
He nodded, "My master can, but he's not here now."  
  
"I figured that.."  
  
"Mmm hmm! He says he needed to get something so he could get something else...He's pretty confusing."  
  
Immediately my mind went to TK's disappearance. "What is he getting?" 'This guy could prove useful..'  
  
He looked towards the sky and thought hard. "I can't remember what the first thing was..." He looked back at me, his eyes now sparkling. "But I remembered what he called the second thing!"  
  
I grinned. 'If it says me or the Digidestined, his master HAS to be the one who took TK!' "And what was THAT?"  
  
His eyes smiled. "Taichi!"  
  
My eyes grew about twice their size in pure shock. My eyes flickered to where Taichi was still perched and he looked about twice as stunned as I had...If that was possible due to all logic's of science. "He wants...Who now?"   
  
"Taichi!" He repeated with the same pride as he had when he could prove his excellent memory. "I dunno why...But Satoshi-sama talked about him a lot...EEP!" The little Digimon clamped both hands over his mouth and I smiled.  
  
"Your master's name is Satoshi?" He looked down and rolled his feet in the sand in shame. "What's he want Taichi for?" I figured I'd get as much as I could out of this guy.  
  
The bunny-like creature shrugged. "Beats me."  
  
"So..." I looked over at Taichi who was narrowing his eyes at the creature as if to seep into his brain and take out the information himself. "Where is this Satoshi?" I turned back to the Digimon and smiled innocently.  
  
"Oh no!" He 'hmph'ed and crossed his small arms, trying his best to look firm. "You're not getting ANY more information out of ME, Yamato!"  
  
"Not even his age?"  
  
"Well...I wouldn't be able to say..." He began to draw small stars in the sand with his toes.  
  
"Oh? Why not?"  
  
"Cause I don't know it..."  
  
"Well..How old does he LOOK?" This should have been a lot easier than he was making it.  
  
"About the same age that he did 10 years ago."  
  
I blinked completely confused. "And spoken in plainly, that would be..."  
  
"He doesn't age." He rolled his eyes to me as if I should have guessed it about an hour before he arrived.  
  
"Is he a ghost?" Hikari asked.  
  
"Aren't ghost's dead and clear and can go through stuff?" I nodded. "Nope. He's not a ghost."  
  
Agumon tilted his head. "Maybe human's don't age in the Digiworld."  
  
"Yeah.." Taichi said, more trying to convince himself than anyone else.  
  
I turned away from Taichi and shook my head trying to lose the thought. I looked back at the Digimon and forced a friendly smile. "Didn't your master tell you anything about why he wanted Taichi?"  
  
The Digimon stopped drawing stars and proceeded to see how flat he could make the sand in front of him. "Umm..I dunno. I think he just wanted to see him."   
  
The thought hit me like a slap to the back of the head, "Is he a Digidestined?"   
  
He stopped fidgeting and tilted his head to me. "A what?"  
  
"A Digidestined." I took my digivice from my pocket and held it up to his curious eyes, "Does he have one of these?"  
  
"Uhhhhh...No.." He never took his gaze off the mysterious object in front of him. "OH!" He perked up, "But Taichi does!"  
  
I sighed and stuffed the digivice back into my pocket. "That helps a lot..."  
  
"I'm glad!" The fur-ball smiled obviously unfamiliar with the term 'sarcasm'.  
  
There was no way to get the message through the little guy's head for the time being. He wasn't going to help us find his master. 'Well..Atleast he's trust worthy I guess...' No, thinking that didn't help, but it was a step up from strangling the little creature in frustration. That's what my mind was telling me anyway.  
  
"If you don't need anything else, I'll be off now!" And with a quick wave he hopped off, not even giving us anytime to respond. We all sat there for a moment in silence staring at the spot where he had just been, possibly expecting him to return in a flash just as he had come before. He didn't.  
  
"That was...odd.." Taichi broke the silence finally.  
  
I nodded in response as I slowly rose to my feet. Was he who we were supposed to be looking for now? This Satoshi guy? Of course he was. He had TK and we had to get him back. It could be like a trade! Taichi for TK! I'm sure Taichi wouldn't mind, right? Right.  
  
"So where to now?" Hikari asked.  
  
Sometimes I think she asks questions just to hear her own voice. It really WAS a stupid question. "To find Satoshi of course!"   
  
Taichi raised an eyebrow at me as if I had just made the most insane comment he had ever heard. "Why would we do that?"  
  
Yes, it was irritating, and yes, I wanted to strangle both the Kamiyas for their stupidity, but I didn't. I should have most likely. But I didn't. "Because he has TK." I answered firmly through grinding teeth. Maybe if I try hard enough I can grow fangs. Or wings. Wings would be good.  
  
"We don't know that, Yamato." He said my name as if he was mother trying to tell her child their dog had died. "It could be a trap. Actually, it probably IS a trap."  
  
Yes, I like the fang idea better now. Maybe if he's dead he'll be able to understand better and his soul will rise from his body and in a very thoughtful voice exclaim, 'Oh yes, Yamato! It all makes perfect sense now! What an idiot I was to ever doubt such instinct!' Of course, that would never happen. So I thought I'd tell him to save the trouble, "You're an idiot, Taichi, you DO know that, right?"  
  
"Excuse me?" Deaf too, apparently.  
  
"You are afraid, and either too dumb to form the words, or too pig-headed to admit it. Pick one." Hmm...Taichi with the head of a pig.   
  
"I'm NOT afraid, Yamato!" Oink, oink. "Just come back to reality and see that there is a much easier way to get TK back."  
  
"Actually, I think this is pretty easy." I motioned to Gabumon and we headed off in the direction the small Digimon had gone.  
  
Taichi throw his hands up in frustration and, of course, all out defeat. "Fine. Let's see how close we can go before a huge beast eats us all whole."  
  
What a fun thing to do!  
  
  
By Black Cat  
  
To Be Continued... (cue mysterious music here)  
  
A/N: Sorry it's short, but when you start a series after a while of not writing squat, you deserve a little time for your brain to work again. Hope you all liked! Did you? Do you have ANY idea in HELL what is going on? Could be you haven't read the rest of the series, or you have and I'm not very good at writing. Could be... BTW, I hold no grudges towards Taichi nor to pigs. And I doubt Yamato does either, but for all my happy little purposes, he did now. All forms of reviews, flames and death threats are always welcome! Peace out and Ja ne!!! 


	44. Gryphonmon today, Earth tomorrow

**"Unfortunately, Hell has no vaccanies" - Vamp, Metal Gear Solid 2**   
  
  
**A/N- Hiya, well, I'm back and me and Black Cat are going to be writing on a regular basis again :) Oh...and I know that at this point the series is kindof out of date (this story is an A/U of what could've happened after Piedmon was defeated, so it takes place in between Season 1 and 2 but has no baring on what happens in Season 2. Confused? Yes? No? Well...it's a fanfiction, it doesn't have to make sense :) )   
**   


**The Titan Series Part 44**

  
  


By: Terran

  
  
Gryphonmon hovered in midair looking down at the 4 digidestain and their Mega leveled Digimon, "Well, here I come!"   
  
With that, Gryphonmon charges to the battlefield.   
  
"HerculesKabutarimon!" Izzy shouted as his digimon charged after Gryphonmon with the others.   
  
HerculesBautimon shot a Mega Electro Shocker at Gryphonmon. He easily dodged it only to find a Poisen Needle Spray and a Fire Blast mere inches from him and closing. Gryphonmon tryed to dodge it but his efforts only succeeded in him getting hit with WarZudamon's blade.   
  
There was a moment of silence as WarZudamon landed back on the ground, Gryphonmon's head landing next to him.   
  
"Did we win?" Mimi asked afraid to jynx victory again.   
  
"I don't know..." Sora said, "but I'd like to see him get out of this one"   
  
"Would you?!" Gryphonmon's eyes opened up emulating fury, "Would you really?! I'll kill you all!!" Gryphonmon's head began to glow, "Self Destruct- no...."   
  
Gryphonmon's eyes turned to Firemon who was looking rather calm as he grabbed Gryphonmon's head.   
  
"I won't have you getting dust in my eyes, " Firemon explained as he closed his hand destorying Gryphonmon's head instantly, "because that's all you'd manage to do."   
  


* * *

  
  
_Has Mamemon betrayed me?_ Psymon didn't like the thought of it, but he trusted Commandomon and thus was forced to, "Well then ... let him do what he wants." Psymon turned for the door.   
  
"Your lord!" Commandomon said, "If we do not get thoose crystals then the Digidestand could pose a great threat...they could even-"   
  
Commandomon was stopped by the look that Psymon gave him. A calm, even somewhat gentle anger, as if Psymon was calculating what kindof death Commandomon deserved, "I have no equal." Psymon hissed, "I will not concern myself with what happens in the digital world any longer."   
  
Psymon turned for the door and motioned for Commandomon to follow, "It does not matter anymore you see, by tomorrow, I will be launching this ship for Earth tomorrow morning."   
  
"Tomorrow?!" Commandomon said in shock, "but we have yet to gather our forces onto the ship! Only some of your most loyal- I see...there is more to Earth, isn't there?"   
  
"Earth..." Psymon grinned at Commandomon, "How do you think the digidestand will feel, when they've found all the crystals, only to find out that they still can't beat me?" 


End file.
